


SILVER

by dickren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, NSFW, Smut, Werewolf AU, Werewolf!Kylo, and the resistance are hunters, he just wants freedom from the order, kylos a lone wolf, mentions of blood/gore, the first order are werewolves duh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 55,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickren/pseuds/dickren
Summary: 30 years have past since the last wolf attack in the town of Havensboro; after a gruesome wolf murder, you and your curious friends go on a hunt to find it, only to find yourself stranded and coming face to face by a wolf with silver eyes.





	1. The Wolf With Silver Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and yes I'm back with a new (mini) series! I've always wanted to make a werewolf!kylo au for a while now and I finally got the chance too. I know it isn't something most people are into bc the bad connotation most werewolf au's have but I promise you this one isn't that bad...at least see for yourself! Feedback is welcomed :) | Warning: Mentions of weaponry/guns, near assault/robbery

The sound of heavy rain mixed with strong wind echoed throughout the streets, trees rustling as fallen leaves flowed and crashed into its surroundings. The night sky lit up with bright streaks of lightening after a roaring thunder vibrated against the nearby buildings and houses. In the distance, a long howl was heard, vibrating through the preserve as the neighborhood dogs barked. Rushing past the towering trees that blocked off the surrounding city, a lone wolf sprinted. With the mixture of heavy panting along with paws stomping along the muddy ground beneath it, an echo of footsteps followed behind.

"That way! That way!" A voice called out, a group of men running along, jumping over exposed roots and stepping on twigs, the sound of twigs snapping rung in the wolf's ears. "Come on! It ain't that far off!"

Feeling its heart race faster and faster with every step it took, the wolf easily sensed out the terror coming its way. It new if it hadn't ran, it would be done for. It couldn't possibly attack, there was too much fear coursing through its veins and it was outnumbered. Ten to one was the ratio, although the creature was twice their size, it didn't seem to have the will to fight.

"There!" A man shouted, his partners aiming their rifles and shotguns. "We'll rid these bastards before they continue to attack our people." He snarled, aiming his own weapon at the tiresome wolf. "Say hello to the devil for me." Pulling the trigger, the bullet zoomed past the nearby trees, going straight for the animal. "Gotcha."

Suddenly being thrown off of its feet, the wolf lied there, bullet lodged through the back of its head as its last howl reverberated throughout the perimeter of the forrest. The last thing being in its line of vision--the brightly lit moon.

"Did you hear that?" Keeping your attention fixed on the text book in front of you, writing notes into your spiral notebook as you shook your head, the brunette spoke again. "Hello, y/n?"

"No, Rey, I didn't hear anything. How could I hear anything if there's people all around us whispering?" You lifted your head up to look at your best friend, pointing your pen towards your surroundings as Rey sighed.

"Your sarcasm is dully noted..." She spoke, shoulders slumping. "But, are you sure you didn't hear that?"

Shifting your attention back up at her as you had looked back down at your notes, you tilted your head. "No, Rey. Like I said, I didn't hear anything. I'm too focused on my notes." Seeing her frown the slightest, you rolled your eyes. "Fine, what is it? What did it sound like?"

Instantly lighting up, she sat up in her seat. "Call me crazy but it sounded a lot like a howl." She eagerly nodded.

"Rey...seriously?" You raised a brow. "That could've been a dog for all we know." You chuckled, only to see her giving you a serious look. "You can't...you can't really be hung up on that wolf crap still?"

"Of course not..." She swatted a hand, laughing, you only giving her a dull look. "Okay, fine! I am. It's not my fault that there's been a lot of wolf attacks happening lately and people claiming to see them when they're taking walks past the preserve at night. Also, there's a lot of howling going on-"

"Those could be dogs. Dogs howl." You shook your head.

"No, no this is distinctive. This is not a dog, dogs don't howl that way. It's like...it's like what you'd see in movies!" She clapped her hands as you let out a breath.

"What? Like in Twilight? True Blood? Teen Wolf?" You joked as Rey glared.

"Teen Wolf was about a werewolf, and that movie was a joke, okay? Michael J. Fox could've done better." Rey crossed her arms.

"Well, he did do Back to the Future, so, there's that-"

"That's-that's not the problem! That's not the topic! Ugh!" Rey grunted as you stifled a laugh. "Look, wolves are real, okay."

"Uh, I would hope so? I see them all the time at the zoo and dogs are descendants of wolves..." You shook your head, looking back down at your notes.

Narrowing her eyes as she glared at you, the chairs shifted from beside you and Rey. "Finn, Poe, tell me you're up to date with this whole-"

"You're still on about the wolf thing?" Poe spoke up as you let out a small laugh, Rey shooting a look at you. "Rey, it's just wolf attacks. Some places have bear attacks, others have issues with mountain lions, it's no surprise we got wolves."

"Seriously, Poe?" Finn defended. "When was the last time we had a wolf attack?" Finn raised a brow as Poe sighed. "Over three decades ago. Thirty years, Poe. It's been _thirty_ years."

"And?" He shook his head as you rubbed your forehead. "Things happen."

"Things-things don't just happen. Why would the wolves come back all of sudden and attack? Huh? Riddle me that." Crossing his arms as he leaned back in his seat, Rey nodded in agreement.

"You two seriously can't be that hung up on this?" You looked at either of them, pointing your pen. "It's just a wolf attack, just an ordinary animal-"

"An ordinary animal that's randomly attacking humans for no good reason!" Rey spoke up, pointing a finger as she stood in her spot, you and Poe sighing and rolling your eyes.

"Rey, sit down." Poe waved his hand. "There's nothing we can do about it, they're just ferrel animals, alright? It's in their nature to be defensive if they feel threatened."

"But what if they're not? Every victim who has been attacked by a wolf in the last month was found dead or died in the hospital!" Rey stated, you only growing irritated as you were trying to study but not being able to.

"Who would survive a wolf attack? That isn't a sufficient reason as to why we should be suspicious." Poe had leaned forward as he pointed a hand, you only gathering your things and standing up from your spot.

"Look, wolves are not purposefully attacking people and there's no need to be freaking out over it. We're safe if we don't provoke them and a wolf wouldn't just randomly walk into the city. So please stop worrying about it." Shutting her mouth into a thin line as Finn's shoulders dropped, you pulled your bag over your shoulder. "I'm headed back to my apartment, I'll see you guys later." At that, you left their sight as the three watched you.

Turning his attention back ahead, Finn spoke up, "Okay, what about werewolves-"

"Seriously, Finn?" Poe shook his had as he threw his hands up, Rey letting out a breath as she took a sip from her iced tea.

Exiting the coffee shop as you aimed back for your apartment--it being one of those off-campus stays where you could literally walk to the school grounds--you came to a stop and looked up at the sky. The bright moon sitting there, shinning down amongst the rain. Rolling your eyes, you only shook your head. "Wolves."

Opening up your small umbrella and holding your bag close, you rushed away from underneath the awning and basically darted off. It was enough that it was getting pretty late, but with the rain, it didn't make things any better. At least the walk was only ten minutes, if that, it wasn't like your apartment building was that far off.

Holding tightly onto the umbrella handle as your other hand moved from the strap of your bag, over to your jacket to hold it close, you trembled. It didn't help that the temperature was dropping even more due to the change of season, but at night it was worse. At least you could warm yourself with your blankets and heater once you arrived to your place. Maybe then you could _actually_ study.

Taking in a deep breath as you walked along the rather quiet streets, the moon and the passing street lights only lighting your path, your pace slowed down as you heard a howl. Looking over and up at the moon, you sighed. "Seriously?" Turning your attention back ahead, your heart skipped a beat as something in the distance zoomed past.

Blinking, you took in a deep breath. Maybe it was your imagination? Maybe it was just debris, a trash bag that flew by?

Continuing with your walk as you didn't want to feel the slightest of paranoid, now that you were all alone walking along a sidewalk late in the evening, you swallowed. That last thing you needed was to be on edge or the least bit of frantic.

Letting out a small sigh as you then straightened your back, trying to calm your rapidly beating heart, you were instantly shoved up against a wall of a building you had been passing. Feeling your breath hitch as your grip around your umbrella instantly loosened, falling to a side and allowing the cold rain to soak you; your eyes widened.

"Hasn't anyone ever taught you not to walk alone at night?" Blinking as the man in front of you shoved their palm against your shoulder, holding you back as they aimed a gun in between your eyes, you gulped. "No lady should be out here on her own when the suns not out."

Feeling your eyes burn as you kept your focus on the man, not wanting to look at the gun as you were already sick to the stomach, your chest heaved as your heart beat grew quicker. "Are you deaf?!" Hearing your heart echo in your ears as your lips began to tremble, you quickly shook your head. "Good." Looking you down, his eyes landed on your purse. "Open it up." Staying still as you kept your eyes glued on him, he then shoved the front of the gun against your forehead, your eyes widening. "I said, open it up!"

Slowly reaching for it as you could move your now watery eyes away from the robber, you lifted up the purse and opened it up. Shifting his focus from you, down to your bag, he then looked up. "Books, huh? You a college student?" Slowly nodding the man shrugged. "What a shame. Open up your wallet."

Simply staring at him, the man shoved the gun again. "Do I have to repeat myself?" His voice raised as you shook your head again, reaching your shaky hand in and grabbing onto your wallet. "Let's see what you got." He nudged his head as you slowly looked down, opening up the zipper carefully as you took in heavy breaths.

Just about to open it up all the way, you looked up, only to see a hand latched onto the mans wrist. Growing wide eyed as the man trying to rob you had done the same, you stood still. "I suggest you drop the weapon." A new, rather gruff voice spoke up.

Narrowing his brows, the robber turned his head. "Man, mind your own b-" Before he could finish, the man was instantly shoved against the wall beside you, arm twisted behind his back as the side of his face was squashed up against the brick surface. Seeing the third party's hand forced against the mans head, your eyes shifted over to where the gun was, it only slipping from the robbers grip.

"When I suggest something, I think it's in your best interest to listen." Hearing the person speak through their gritted teeth, you looked over at them. They were dressed in all black, head to toe, hood covering their head and slightly blocking their side profile, preventing you from seeing it. "Now I suggest you get as far away from here as you can and never come back, let alone, think about ever robbing someone again." Seeing the robber as they winced in pain, your savior roughly let go.

Just as the robber turned around and was about to pick up the gun, they only looked up and instantly darted off. What had caused them to suddenly run off so quickly? Sure, the man that was once towering in front of him was pretty intimidating, but not to the point to make him run off.

Standing there and steadying your breathing, along with your sporadic heartbeat, the man cladded in black knelt down and grabbed onto the gun. "Useless." He spoke, emptying out the rounds and tossing the empty gun into the nearby trash.

Watching him as you felt glued to the ground, you instantly snapped out of it as he was about to turn, you looking down only to see their black on black sneakers come into your line of vision. "You should carry pepper spray or a knife with you, it helps in situations like these." He spoke, your spine tingling with chills as you blinked, looking up and getting to see his face.

Swallowing the newfound lump in your throat as you had been-- _accidentally_ \--gawking at him, your lips lightly parted. The one thing that caught your attention the most was the scar across his face. It was rather larger and took up most of the left side, it looked like it went rather deep with the way it healed. It only made you wonder how he had gotten it.

Aside from the obvious scar, you could tell whoever they were must've been living a rather hellish life with the bags under their eyes and slight dark circles, along with how lifeless their own pair were. Whoever they had been, they had a rather unique face with all his features--the large nose, beauty marks and moles spread across his skin, along with his off-centered jaw. He was unlike anyone you had ever seen before and you were quite...enthralled.

Trying not to stare, your eyes only landed on his lips. They were in a thin line, a lack of a emotion, although they had seemed like they were in a small pout. They were so pink and full, you wondered how a man like him had such nice lips. "A person like me can't always save you." Seeing them move, you shot your eyes up and quickly nodded, heart pounding once again--except this time out of embarrassment.

"I-I've been meaning to get...pepper spray. I just...I keep forgetting." You breathed, looking him in the eye as you suddenly grew goosebumps. "But-but thank you...for that. When you have a gun pointed at you, it's kind of hard to think straight or defend yourself when you don't know if or when they'll pull the trigger." You nodded, completely forgetting that you were soaked head to toe as you blinked away some of the rain water.

"You could also learn self defense. It's a good way to protect yourself." He spoke, his voice being as thunderous as the thunder itself that echoed in the night sky.

"Yeah...yeah. I wish I had time, though. I have school and a job, I can't really do much." Closing your wallet and placing it back into your bag, you held tightly onto the strap as you looked back up, the man simply studying your face.

"Then you should be more careful, you've got your whole life ahead of you, wouldn't want some prick to take it from you." He spoke as he looked down at you, you taking in a deep breath.

"Yeah...thank you for, uh, saving me." You pointed your hand with a thin smile. "I should, I should head home...I'm freezing from the rain." Nodding his head, the man walked away for a moment, you watching as he grabbed onto your umbrella and walked back.

"Promise to be more safe." Blinking, you shifted your eyes between your umbrella and the man.

"Y-yes. Yes." You deeply inhaled as the man handed over your umbrella.

"Good. Get home safe." Sticking his hands into his pockets, you gave him a small smile.

"Will do..." Lifting your umbrella, as if that'd make a difference in your drenched state, you turned around and walked off.

"Hey." He called out, you turning around and looking over. "Your umbrella, it can be a weapon too." Looking up at it, you raised your brows, not thinking about it. "If someone tries attacking you again, use it if you have it."

"I'll remember that." You nodded, turning back ahead and walking on.

Watching you go, the man turned around and went the opposite way. He had hoped no trouble would come your way.

. . .

After the evening you had, it was hard to sleep well that night. Once you had reached your apartment, you quickly went to shower, dried your hair and changed. You were exhausted, after what happened, you felt drained and your body craved your bed. Sadly, you could barely sleep.

Resting throughout your alarms, the sound of someone knocking on your main door caused you to jump awake, startled by the fact. Looking at the clock on your nightstand, you groaned. At least you had the day off.

Hearing the knock again, you grunted, sitting up and forcing yourself off of your bed. Rubbing your eyes as you yawned, you walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole. "Rey?" Opening the door, Rey barged in.

"You had me worried!" She exclaimed as you raised a brow. "I called you like ten times last night to make sure you made it home, safe!"

Stretching your arms out, you apologized. "Sorry, as soon as I got home I knocked out. Little did I know I was exhausted." You partially lied.

"Well, that's obvious, it's already half past eleven." She pointed out as she looked at her watch.

"Overslept..." You nodded as Rey slowly nodded back.

"Yeah...I can see. Well, after you left, we had a discussion." Rolling your eyes, you shut the door and walked over to your couch, plopping on.

"Please don't tell me-"

"Apparently there was another attacking! Except, this time, it was inland. It was nowhere near the preserve. Y/n, these animals have no limitations!" She exclaimed.

"And why are you telling me this?" You questioned, resting your hand against your hand.

"Because, this morning, the rangers who check on the preserve here and there found a dead wolf." She spoke, your brows raising.

"Wow...that's a bummer." You responded, half asleep.

"What if people are hunting them? Or, or what if something happened to it? What if it was poisoned? Like-"

"Rey, really?" You shook your head.

"I want to know! They haven't said anything, just that it's considered a crime scene!" Narrowing your brows, you shook your head.

"A crime scene? Why?"

"Because, they're practically endangered here and if someone's trying to kill them rather than lead them out, it could be something else altogether!" She eagerly nodded.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait-

"No!" Rey shook her head. "No, we're not."

"What?" You lifted up your head.

"I asked Finn and Poe before I got here to meet me in front of the forest-"

"Rey, no-"

"Surprisingly Poe agreed, which only means you have to come, too."

"Rey, I just woke up-"

"Go get ready, then!" She clapped her hands. "Wash your face, shower, change and lets go!"

"I haven't even had breakfast yet-"

"No worries, I brought you a breakfast sandwich." Lifting her hand up as a brown bag was in her grip, you sighed.

"Ugh...fine, only because I have nothing but to study today." Standing up, you aimed back for your room and over to your bathroom.

"Trust me, y/n, this'll be thrilling."

. . .

Standing in front of the preserve with your hands deep into your jack, neck burying itself into your turtleneck as you let out a small breath, you looked over at Poe. "I can't believe you agreed to this."

"Look, I haven't been on an adventure in a while, alright?" He responded as you narrowed your eyes.

"We are in our twenties! Our only adventure is graduating college!" You exclaimed with a stomp. "Not sneak into a private land that's surrounded by nothing but trees and creepy critters and possibly wolves!" You shook your head.

"Oh, relax, we have each other and we're not even going that far in. Believe me." Rey spoke up as you rolled your eyes. "It'll be quick, in and out, trust me."

What you had actually believed to be 'quick' was nothing near that. Along the way, somehow in some way, you had separated yourself from the group. You were very cautious and aware of your surroundings, let alone, you made sure to be close to the three; yet, here you were, lost in the middle of the woods.

Trying to stay calm as you--what you assumed you were doing--retraced your steps, in hopes you'd find your way out rather than get deeper into the mess. Luckily for you, it was daylight and you had a while till dusk since it was the early afternoon. But, still, you were alone and lost. Of course you had no signal so you couldn't count on calling them or using your gps, so you stuck to good ol' hope.

Which you were running low of.

It felt like it had been hours of you walking in what was probably circles. You were growing tired, annoyed, and the slightest of afraid. Each time a twig snapped or a leaf crunched, your head would snap in its direction. Usually, it was a bug or a small animal that had passed by, so you grew to not worry about the sound.

That is, of course, until you had heard it again and saw something you wish you hadn't.

The second you had heard twigs snapping and leaves crunching, you simply ignored it, but when you heard low growling, your eyes widened. Out of all things, the one thing you had hoped not to run into was it.

Slowly turning around as you gulped, your body froze as your eyes landed on the pitch black wolf standing just a few feet away from you. Not wanting to move at all as their bright silver eyes bored in to you, you gulped again, chest aching with your pounding heart as you felt your panic arising.

Slowly creeping up to you as you cautiously walked backwards, carefully with one step at a time, you kept your eyes on the insanely large beast in front of you. If it were to stand on its hind legs, it'd be much taller than you, possibly six feet the minimum.

Continuously walking backwards as you lifted your hands up, as if signaling that you meant no harm and as if the animal could understand, you took in deep breaths. "I...I have no intentions on harming you. I'm just some girl who's lost in the woods and I have no clue where I am..." You spoke, the wolf only inching closer and closer. "I-I know another wolf was killed as you-you probably think all humans are evil but I...I really-" Colliding with a tree as your back rammed into it, your eyes widened as the wolf lunged forward, "don't want to hurt you!" You exclaimed, eyes now shut as you had fallen onto your butt, sitting there.

Hearing the heavy breathing of the animal as the growling had quieted down, you peeked an eye open, only to see it standing right in front of you, looking at you with a less threatening expression. "I'm hoping you can sense my intentions...which is me not wanting any harm done but for me to get out of here." You spoke as if it understood you.

Opening both eyes to look at the pure black animal, you watched as it took a small step forward. "I really don't want to be your dinner...I had fast food breakfast and that mustn't be all that tasty in human flesh..." You nervously spoke, only to feel it's snout rub against the palm of your hand. "Wh-what does that mean?"

Taking a small step back, it lowered its head. "Y-you want me to...to pet you?" You narrowed your brows, hands lowering as the wolf let out a small sound as if in response. "Does this mean we're on good terms?" Slowly reaching out as the animal kept its head down, your hand carefully moved over, hovering above before burrying your fingers into the thick--and rather soft--fur. "I'll take that as a yes."

Gently petting its head, you let out a small breath. "Y/n?!" A familiar voice called out. "Y/n!" Feeling the wolf instantly leave from underneath your hand as you had looked around the tree, you turned your attention back to it.

"Those-those are my friends." You nodded as you slowly stood up. "They mean no harm, either."

"Y/n!" Rey's voice called out, followed by Finn and Poe.

"They found me, thank the heavens." Letting out a sigh in relief as you looked over the tree, you smiled. "It was nice to encounter a rather friendly-" Cutting yourself off as the wolf was nowhere in sight, you blinked. "Wolf..."

"Y/n! Y/n?! Finally!" Turning around, you saw Poe, Rey and Finn following shortly behind. "What the hell happened?"

"I got lost." You shrugged.

"No kidding, let's head back." Poe waved a hand as you nodded, the four of you walking on. Looking over your shoulder and having no sigh of the black wolf, you frowned the slightest. You hoped nothing bad would come its way now that its kind was possibly in danger.


	2. The Man Named Armitage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You run into a familiar face and a not so familiar face rams into you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's to the introduction of a 'new' character! Feedback is welcomed :)

" _Referring back to the lone wolf that was found in the preserve of Havensboro, forensics have confirmed that what killed the animal was a gunshot wound rather than health issues_ _or_ _any sort of poisonings. Police officials have declared a new law in the works to protect the wild life and the people of our city_ -"

Turning your attention away from the flat screen hanging up on a wall in the small cafe of the bookstore you worked in, you sighed as you moved the cart containing a few piled up books. After the previous days adventure, Rey had informed you that there were a few footprints left behind in the dried up mud, causing her to come up with all sorts of reasons and theories as to why it had happened. You just simply nodded your head and tuned her out, thinking about the wolf you had encountered.

Throughout the evening and during the night, you constantly thought about the animal. You were more than positive it was going to attack you with its growling, but when it had pressed its snout against your palm and lowered its head, you only thanked the heavens that something as odd as that happened. Although you wondered as to why it had happened, you let it be.

The one thing you couldn't let go of was its beauty. Sure, you were a dog lover and wished you could have your own, seeing plenty throughout your life and even having a pair at your mother's, but nothing compared to the wolf. It was magnificent. It's height, the dark fur coat it had that was insanely soft and thick, to its rather stunning hazel eyes. It almost looked as if it wasn't real.

Most of the wolves you saw on the news looked like any other, grey with white, some that had a little bit of brown, none of them being black--let alone, _all_ black. If you could keep it as your own, you probably would've. Maybe then no one would think about robbing you or attacking you as you walked home.

Restocking books and adding a few new ones, you walked along the aisles with your hands filled with novels, enjoying the quietness the store had to offer as not many people had come in. Although the lack of customers was a bit of a bummer, you enjoyed the peacefulness it had to give. Usually, specially on the weekends, plenty of people came in and out, but now that people were worried about wolves attacking, you didn't see much.

Keeping your back turned as you got a hold of a few more books from the cart, you were just about to turn around as a presence was sensed, a pair of hands grabbing onto your shoulders as you jumped. "Dammit, Jess!" You loudly whispered as you had turned around, clutching onto your chest as you gave her a look. "Did you really have to sneak up on me?" Eyeing the dark haired woman, she only stifled a laugh.

"Sorry, sorry...I saw the opportunity and took it." She shrugged as you rolled your eyes. "Hello, y/n." She bowed her head as you sighed.

"Hi, Jess." You muttered, grabbing the books that fell from your grip.

"I've been meaning to buy a book on aerodynamics and I have no clue as to where you'd keep books on something like that." She scratched her head as you shifted the books in your hold.

"Ah, of course, science and all of that are held to the front left side of the second floor." You pointed up.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed as you nodded.

"I can ring you up if you find what you need, just let me know." You spoke over to her as she walked off, waving a hand.

"Will do!" At that, she left your sight.

Taking in a small breath, you looked down at the three books you had been holding, realizing they weren't in any of the nearby aisles. Sighing, you turned around, only to collide into someone. "I'm so-" Seeing them instantly catch onto the books that--once again--fell from your grip, you blinked. "-rry..."

Looking down at them as all you saw was a head full of dark waves, the person stood back up as they spoke. "It's fine." Hearing a rather familiar voice as your eyes trailed up, your brows raised.

"Oh, uh, hello!" You smiled, recognizing the unique face you were looking at. "I never expected to run into you...so soon, let alone, ever again." You trailed, the man only looking down at you with a mere grin, what you could've easily mistaken for just a normal facial expression.

"I see you did make it home safe." He nodded his head. "Good."

"Uh, yeah...no one targeted me." You spoke while nodding. "Thankfully."

"I'm assuming you work here." He pointed out. "Unless you are willing to buy novels about Russia's history, Bill Gates and...Cat in the Hat?" He raised a brow as you chuckled.

"Oh, no...I wasn't paying attention when I picked up the books." You nodded again. "I do work here, actually, and I'm currently restocking...but apparently none of these go under the aisle of romance novels." Shaking your head as you pointed to the aisle you were standing in front of, the man shifted his focus back to you.

Not realizing until now how light his eyes were, compared to the day before were they were rather dull, you blinked. It must've been the lighting that caused them to look the way they had, they almost looked like an olive green. "Unless someone romanticized Russia or really loves Seuss and Gates." He spoke as you snapped out of your gaze.

"I honestly wouldn't doubt anyone would." You shrugged. "You'd be surprised the kind of customers I get."

"I can imagine." Reaching his arm out as he held all three books in one hand, your eyebrows raised, you having to use both hands to grab on.

"Yeah..." Pulling them into your chest, you turned your attention back up to him. "Do you need any help?"

Staring down at you as he studied your face, you simply swallowed as you had taken in a quiet, deep breath. "Uh...actually, yes."

"Oh, what with?" You smiled as the man blinked, unable to recall the last time he saw someone smile the way you had--so genuinely.

"Just folk lore..." He nodded. "Nothing in specific, I just wanted to read something that's different from your basic novels like Harry Potter and all of that."

"Folk lore..." Tapping your chin as you tried to remember where, you turned for a moment, only to lift a finger up. "Ah, folk lore should be on the far back of the store, last two shelves." Pointing in the direction as you turned around.

"Thank you." He bowed his head.

"No problem, if you need anything just let me know." You smiled again, the man simply looking at you, giving a small nod.

"Okay." With that, he walked off.

Watching him go, you bit your bottom lip. "Strange..." Turning around and shrugging, you went back to the cart and placed the books back, spending the next half hour or so restocking.

Midway of restocking, Jess had stopped you to help her check out her rather large book of aerodynamics, you not questioning as you knew how much her and Poe (along with their small group) loved aircraft and anything to do with flying.

Returning to stock the rest of the books, crouching down and placing a few on the lower shelves, you suddenly noticed a shadow casting upon you. "I'm ready to pay. Can you help me check these out?" Looking over your shoulder, your eyes landing on black pants. Lifting your head up, you lightly smiled at the towering man.

"Sure." Standing back up after placing the last book in, you waved a hand from him to follow you. For a guy who easily defended you, he was quite timid and possibly very to himself with the way he spoke. He was quite brooding in the sense that he spoke shortly, had a dull look on him and carried himself a certain way. You wondered as to what caused him to be that way. Maybe it was natural to him?

Walking around the counter and logging into the register, the man placed a pile of books down, your eyes widening. Noticing the look on your face, he cleared his throat. "Folk lores are very interesting to me."

"I can see..." Scanning the five books, reading the titles, your brows furrowed. "So you're one of those people freaking out over wolves, as well?" You asked. "Lycanthropy...although I'm sure that's about werewolves..."

"You never know." He spoke, you looking up and seeing him pulling out his wallet. "Plus, the werewolf lore has always fascinated me...this whole uprising of wolf attacks have reminded me of it."

"Interesting...I'm sure two of my friends would get along with you perfectly." You chuckled, bagging the books and placing them on the counter. "They're all caught up in this nonsense."

"Nonsense?" He raised a brow. "It's pretty interesting if you ask me. This city has gone thirty years without wolf attacks, don't you think that's a bit suspicious?" He questioned as you sighed.

"Sure, but things happen. Nothing to freak out over." You swatted a hand, printing out the receipt and handing it to him.

Grabbing onto the receipt and the bag, the man spoke up before walking off. "Just be careful out there, you never know what could happen."

Watching him exit the store , your attention turned back to the flat screen TV in the cafe, nothing but news about the wolf attacks on repeat. Taking in a deep breath, your shoulders dropped, thinking about nearly being robbed and the wolf encounter. "Clearly so..."

. . .

Looking at the time on your watch, you let out a sigh in relief. Nothing felt better than clocking out on your work day on a Sunday early evening. All you wanted to do was go home, eat, and knock out. As much as you wanted to study, you didn't have the will to when you were exhausted. It didn't help that you had yet _another_ sleepless night no thanks to constant wolf dreams.

Walking away from the backroom and towards the front of the store, opening up your purse and pulling out your keys as you were just about to exit the store, your phone rang. "Rey?"

" _Hey, so I have a little problem._.."

Feeling your shoulders drop, you sighed. "What is it?"

" _I somehow dropped the key to my locker from work and I can't find it anywhere and I'm pretty sure it fell in the woods_ -"

"Rey, seriously? There's a high chance you won't find it." You spoke into the phone, completely and utterly unamused.

" _I know! But I need it or else I'm screwed!_ "

"Get another lock." You shrugged.

" _I would but I've got things in there and so I really need the key!_ "

"Okay, well, ask the guys to go with you." You rubbed your forehead.

" _They can't go...Finn's at work and Poe's hanging with Snap and L'ulo at Karé's job_..."

Narrowing your eyes as you knew what was coming next, you spoke through gritted teeth, "Rey, I am so not-"

" _Please! This is the last time I'll ever ask you to go in or near the preserve! Please, y/n_..."

"Rey, I got lost last time! What makes you think I won't again?!"

" _Please!_ "

"Ugh, fine! But never again! You owe me big time!"

" _Of course! Just meet me in front in fifteen minutes, okay?_ "

"Fine." At that, you hung up, completely annoyed in the idea that you'd have to go back over there as you stomped over to your car. You couldn't believe you'd have to see that place again. On a slightly bright side, maybe you'd see the wolf again?

Actually--in all honesty--you'd rather stay far away, you never knew what other wolves lurked in there, especially at this hour in the evening.

"I swear, Rey, I will personally revive myself to kill you if something kills me!" You spoke to her as the two of you walked alongside one another, using your phones as flashlights.

"Relax, we'll be fine! I have my lucky bat with me." She lifted it up as you gave her a look.

"Oh, yeah, let's knock the hell out of a wolf that is ten times stronger than us! Yeah, let's provoke it!" You quietly exclaimed as you searched around your area for her key.

"Be quiet, nothing will happen to us, alright?" Rey rolled her eyes.

"You better hope not." You pointed at her as the two of you walked on.

It was enough that it was night time, so looking around was hard especially when all you could rely on was the moon and your phones; but the fact that your phone's flashlight could only go so far made things worse. Of course, here and there noises were heard through out--after all, it was the woods--but you hated the sudden feeling in your stomach each time.

Not finding a single thing, you groaned, standing up straight and rubbing your forehead. "Rey, this is going to be impossible, there's too many leaves and the grass is tall and the key must be really small."

"I need it, y/n. I can't open it without it! Plus, I had left my credit card in the locker..." Snapping your head over at her as you gave her an 'are you serious' sort of look, she shrugged. "Oops?"

"I swear to the stars, Rey, we better find it." You pointed your finger.

Turning to face you, Rey lifted up her finger, "I've got an idea!" Looking at her, you raised your brows. "We should split up to clear more ground-"

"No! Are you insane?! Split up?! Rey, it's half past eight, its dark as hell, and who knows what's creeping nearby?!" You shrieked, shaking your head. "That's basically signing off on our death sentences!"

"Look, we won't be that far off from one another!" She nodded. "How about..." Looking around, she then picked up a few rocks. "We meet back right here in ten minutes? We find this and then we wait for the other! Then we can head back and I promise you'll never see this place again." She waved her hands as you sighed, rubbing your face. You couldn't possibly understand why you had to befriend the three most adventurous people in the city--and possibly-- _planet_.

"Rey..." You trailed, the brunette only walking over to you and begging.

"Please, y/n! Please! It's only ten minutes! Ten minutes, that's it! Then we'll head back and you can go home." Rey nodded her head eagerly. "After that, I promise you I will never bother you with the preserve ever again! You won't ever have to step foot in it!"

Letting out a disgruntled breath as your shoulders dropped, you threw a hand up. "Fine...but ten minutes exactly! So put a timer!"

"Yes, of course!" Seeing her turn around and rush off, she called over, "Ten minutes!"

"Ten minutes..." You muttered, turning around and going your own way.

You absolutely hated the fact that you agreed to separating, only for the mere chance that one of you do find the key, but other than that, you were terrified. Although you didn't want to seem fazed by the news, you were a bit frightened by the wolf attacks--let alone, the sheer fact that you were alone in the middle of the woods. Your paranoia didn't help, your beating heart pumping in your ears as your chest heaved. So many things could happen to you out here, for all you knew a creep lived out there. A cannibal or a serial killer.

"It's okay, nothing will get you...nothing will hurt you, there's only bugs out here. And that one wolf you ran into but it seemed rather friendly." You breathed, assuring yourself as you searched the ground beneath you. "Just ten minutes, it'll go by super quick." Nodding to yourself as you swallowed your anxiety, you pushed some of your hair behind your ear.

As you thought you were calming yourself down, your instincts only kicked in. For some odd reason, you felt like you weren't alone. Blaming your paranoia, you simply continued on with your search, even though your heart was racing at a rather fast rate and your stomach turned.

"Oh, come on, this isn't what you need! Stop freaking yourself out!" You sternly spoke to yourself, brushing your hand along some leaves to scatter them as you had bent forward. "I just want to find the stupid key, is that too hard to ask?" Just about to spread more of the leaves, you froze.

The sound of twigs snapping caused your heart to stop, leaves crumbling as you could feel someone--or _something_ \--behind you.

Shifting your eyes, your head slowly turned, eyes landing on a small group of wolves. Instantly gulping as your eyes widened, you stood up straight and turned around. "No...no-no." You muttered, seeing there was easily five of them standing there, two in the front. "Please, no..."

Inching back ever so carefully as the one wolf to the right began to growl, your stomach flipped. Seeing the hunger in their eyes, your heart plummeted. They all seemed rather ravenous and ready to attack in any given second, especially with the way they were stalking towards you.

Taking one step at a time as you backed up, your heel rammed into that of an exposed root, knocking you down. "Oh, come on!" You whispered, the one wolf that had a tan, almost orange, fur coat took lead.

Gulping as you looked at the rest, the gray one that was once beside him inching closer as the other three white followed, you took in heavy breaths. Lips lightly parted as you sat there, afraid to move as if they'd instantly pounce on you. _Move or else you're dinner_.

Slowly crawling back, you were just about to get up and run, only for one of the white to lunge forward and causing you to fall back. Growing wide eyed, a streak of black zoomed past and knocked it out, the other four suddenly backing up.

Lowering your arm as you had lifted it up defensively, your eyes landed on the all black wolf now standing in front of you, growling and snapping at the others. Watching as you panted, your brows lightly scrunched up as you looked over to the side of it, seeing the other wolves back up and instantly run off, the orange one only looking directly at you before darting.

Swallowing the sudden lump in your throat, your attention turned back to the black wolf as it now turned to face you. "You saved me..." You softly spoke, amazed that the animal saved you from its kind. "Why?" Narrowing your brows, the wolf only walked up to you and bowed its head. "Do you respect me that much already? Did I give off a good impression?" Lightly chuckling, the wolf only looked up at you, you looking into its silver eyes and blinking at the sight. They were breathtaking, especially under the moonlight. You only wondered why someone would kill an animal as beautiful as it.

"Thank you..." You spoke up, reaching out a hand and lying it on its head. "I wish I knew why you did it...but appreciate it."

Removing your hand, you stood up to grab your phone as it had slipped from your grip, you looking and seeing it had already passed ten minutes. "Oh shoot...I hope Rey found the key..." Locking your phone, you then looked back over to the wolf as it stood there, watching you. "I need to go. Thank you for saving me." At that, you rushed off.

It only made you laugh that you thanked an animal when it couldn't clearly understand you.

"I've got the key! I found it!" Rey exclaimed as she rushed up to you just as you made it back. "It wasn't so far off, it was actually on a leaf and shined under the moon so that helped..." She breathed as you let out a small sigh. So much for almost being attacked  
and slaughtered by a pack of wolves.

"Good, lets go, I don't want to be here any longer." Grabbing her hand, the two of you rushed off. You weren't about to let those wolves find the two of you, that was the last thing you needed.

. . .

Lying against the grassy ground that was covered in leaves, your elbow propped you up as you used your free arm to cover you. There, running at full speed, an orange wolf with a rabid look on its face; teeth exposed is it was ready to rip you into pieces. Just as it was about to land on you, your eyes shot open to the sight of your room. "Oh, thank the heavens..." You panted, holding onto your chest as you decided now was the time to get out of bed.

This was the third night in a row of you having nightmares that kept you up. You had only hoped that, now that it was a new week, things would get better and trouble wouldn't find you.

Walking into your bathroom as you then brushed your teeth and washed your face, you peeled off the rather small white top and tossed it into your hamper, then your underwear and doing the same before entering the shower. Now that you lived alone, what you slept in didn't matter. Which was probably why most of the time it was just a shirt and your undies.

Cleaning yourself up as you felt the warm water drip off of you rather gracefully, you finished up your shower and turned off the water, opening the sliding door and grabbing your towel to dry up.

Wrapping it around you as you walked out of the shower and out of your bathroom, you entered your room and aimed for you closet. Grabbing the clothes for the day as you had a few classes to attend to, you changed into a pair of skinny jeans, a long sleeve v-neck and pulled on a jacket.

Sitting on your bed as you tugged your socks on, you shoved your feet into a pair of booties, then you had a quick breakfast before gathering your things and heading off to school. You had a few exams coming up and all you wanted to do was get them over with. You hated the stress it brought along with the never ending study sessions. At least you were passing...at the cost of your sleep and possible health.

After your encounter that Friday evening with the robber, you opted out in walking for a while. Although you didn't like using your car much when you were in walking distance to your school and job, not wanting to waste gas, you'd rather be safe than sorry. You weren't about to get attacked nor robbed a second time around.

Driving through the city and making it to the university grounds, parking in the garage and making your way over to the building that held your first class, you let out a small yawn as you covered your mouth. Wanting to do nothing but sleep, you shut your eyes for a moment as they were growing heavy, only to ram yourself into someone. "Sorry!" You exclaimed, suddenly feeling awake.

Looking up the man you had bumped into, he only waved a hand with a smile. "It's alright, I wasn't looking where I was going." He chuckled, his accent making you smile the slightest. "I'm trying to find my class and, for the life of me, I can not find the science building. The class is health assessment..."

Raising your brows, you perked up. "Oh, I'm going there now, I could show you?"

"Really?" His eyes widened from behind his black rimmed sunglasses, you nodding. "Oh, that would be lovely."

"Yeah, just, follow me." You smiled, waving a hand as the red haired man did so. "My name is y/n. It's only fair I introduce myself after slamming into you." You lightly laughed as he grinned.

"Y/n?" He raised a brow. "I go by my last name, but you can call me Armitage."


	3. The Wolf Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An identity is revealed and you have a not so pleasant encounter.

The weather your hometown encountered was rather an illusion. The constant sunny skies you assumed would lead to sunny days always turned out to be the stormy kind. For some reason, it was a rarity for the weather to actually stay true to itself. Back at school, the weather was lovely, no cloud in the sky and a rather cool temperature. Then afternoon had hit and storm clouds came rolling in.

Your Monday was going to be a long day. Three classes in the morning and then work in the afternoon till night. You weren't dreading it, but, you weren't looking forward to it either. The job you had was peaceful and paid decent money; but, you'd be lying if you said you weren't exhausted.

It was a nice surprise to make a new friend who--in fact--had a class with you. The Armitage fellow was a rather kind gentleman, always wearing a smile and was awfully polite. Of course, you didn't think much of it as it was the least of your concerns. At least one man was able to be a decent person unlike the other.

Darting out of your car and toward the entrance of the store, the sudden heavy rain came pouring down on you and nearly drenched you from head to toe. Pulling the door open and rushing in, your body trembled. Your hair had gotten slightly wet and your jacket was soaked along with your jeans. It didn't help when the bookstores thermostat was low.

Making your way towards the back and leaving your things in the private room, you decided your jacket was of no use with how wet it now was. Letting the jacket hang off of a chair to dry, you sighed, you definitely were going to be freezing.

Walking out and rubbing your arms as you shivered, you aimed for the front, only to stop in your tracks as you recognized the person from afar.

You had easily recognized the dark hair, lean body, and scar on his face. Still, you hadn't known his name. In your head, his name was wolfman with his interest in lycanthropy; far better than scarface as you weren't sure how well he'd take it if the name ever slipped. You wondered as to why he was at the store again after a single day. Had he already read the few books? Or did he really like reading?

Wanting to approach him, you were instantly blocked by one of Poe's friends--Snap.

Hearing a small conversation erupt to the right of him, the man--wolfman as you claimed--turned his attention from the bookshelf, over to the pair. Seeing the back of some man, his eyes then landed on you, instantly recognizing who you were.

Watching you as you spoke, letting out a small laugh and smiling, only to then point, the dark haired man instantly looked down at the book in his hand as the man [Snap] you had been talking to started walking away. Lifting his head back up and looking over, you stood there and watched Snap go, in case he had gone the wrong way. Just as you were going to turn around, you were startled.

"Sorry." His thunderous voice spoke. "I thought I'd come over and say...hello." He swallowed as you simply smiled, appreciating the gesture.

"H-hello!" You beamed, holding onto your arms as you were still trembling. "It's funny seeing you again so soon...do you read that fast?" You questioned as the man lightly smiled, causing your heart to flutter at his rather adorable grin.

"Actually, they're more of side stories in case I get bored. I like reading so I wanted to see what else you guys carried in here." He nodded, eyeing the surrounding bookshelves. "You may just see me often in here, I am an avid reader and I do read books quickly." He admitted as your smile grew.

"That's lovely! Reading is good, it helps you get away from the real world and can also build up your vocabulary." You pointed out as he nodded in agreement. "Anything in particular you want?"

Making a face as if he was thinking, he rubbed his chin. "Actually...I was wondering if you had that Bill Gates book still. It looked pretty interesting." He joked as you lightly laughed.

"A sense of humor, I see." You spoke, laugh still breaking its way through your words. "I'd be happy to take you to the book." You gestured as the man shook his head.

"As flattering as that sounds, I only kid. I'd rather read the Cat in the Hat one." Playfully rolling your eyes, the man watched you with such a lighthearted smile. It had been a long time since he felt that way. So long since he had seen someone as bright as you, constantly smiling.

"Very funny..." Feeling your teeth begin to chatter, you sighed. "Ugh, this change in weather isn't in my best interest." Realizing your hair was slightly wet along with your pants, his eyes trailed back up to you and your vibrating frame. "I really should've used my umbrella."

"Here." Not noticing he had been taking off his jacket, you blinked.

"Oh, no, it's okay! I-I'm g-good!" You lied, the man ignoring you and walking closer to pull the large, leather jacket over your shoulders. "Really, you don't have to, I don't want you to be cold..."

"It's fine, I get warm easily." He nodded. "Plus, you need it more than I do. Use it. I don't mind."

"Are you sure? I don't want to forget that I have it on and not-"

"I don't mind." He repeated himself. "You can always give it to me another time." The man nodded as you took in a small breath.

"How would I know there's going to be another time?" You questioned.

"I'm sure there will be. Like I said, you may start seeing me often." Crossing his arms, your eyes trailed down at them, seeing the buttoned up shirt he was in hug his chest and upper arms, causing you to blink rapidly. The buttons almost looked as if they'd pop open in any given second.

"That is true..." You snapped your eyes back up. "Well, I appreciate your sacrifice in making me warm." Letting out a small chuckle, the man simply grinned. "But I really don't want to take-"

"Keep it." He simply spoke as you blinked. "I have plenty, I don't mind giving one up. Plus, you don't have to worry about returning it."

"A-are you sure?" You stuttered as he nodded. "Thank you..." You nearly whispered.

"In exchange, I'd like to know your name." He pointed his hand before shoving it back into his arm as he kept them crossed.

Raising your brows the slightest, you smiled once again. "M-my name?" Seeing him nod, you let out a small breath. "It's y/n, uh, y/n y/l/n."

"Y/n..." He repeated, the sound of your name rolling off of his tongue sent chills down your spine. "Lovely name."

"Th-thank you! And...and what might your name be?" You curiously asked.

"Ben Solo." Sticking his hand out, you looked down at it and forgot how large it was. Taking it within your smaller one, you shook it. "I trust you will take good care of the jacket although I'm giving it to you."

"O-of course!" You nodded your head rapidly while shaking his hand. "I will!"

"Good." Slowly separating his hand from your own as he looked down at you, your breath hitched. "It was a pleasure to meet you. If you'll excuse me, I have more books to look at." He pointed his hand.

"Yes, yes. Of course." You nodded. "Thank you, again. If you need anything I'll be towards the front." You pointed, slowly backing up before walking off, biting your bottom lip as your heart raced.

Watching you walk off, he smiled to himself. At least not everyone in this city--let alone, planet--was awful.

Spending most of your time placing books back in their right spot, restocking, and tending to the register, you somehow always had Ben in your line of vision. It was sheer coincidence, it wasn't like you were following him, he just so happened to be there each time.

Happy that your body was finally warm, making it easier to move, you nearly had forgotten you had his--or now _your_ \--jacket on. Even though you hadn't noticed it at first, you realized it smelt rather good. Trying not to think about what _he_ smelt like, you tried focusing elsewhere, although you constantly found yourself looking at him as he busied himself with reading.

Picking up a misplaced book, you looked up to see it belonged on the top shelf. Groaning to yourself as you realized as to why whoever it was misplaced it, you tiptoed and tried reaching up. "Great..." Looking around for the step stool, you sighed. Turning around and trying to reach up again as you held onto the bookcase, the book was instantly taken from your hold.

Growing wide eyed as you looked up at the hand, your eyes trailed along the arm as you noticed someone was now standing right behind you. Turning around, you instantly gulped. The proximity between you and Ben was small, only making your heart skip a beat.

Blinking as your eyes trailed up his torso, to his face, your stomach turned. "You look like you needed help." His voice rung, your breath getting caught in your throat.

Gulping, you nodded. "Y-yeah...thank you." Nervously smiling, he gave you a small grin back--at least, it looked like it from how minuscule it was.

"Did the jacket do its job?" Ben questioned as you instantly nodded.

"Y-yes! I feel warm now, thank you. I could barely move before." You lightly smiled as he simply eyed you, your heart racing. Something about this man made your blood rush--in a good way. "I-I could give it back?" Just about to take it off, his hands engulfed your own, your heart stopping as your throat locked.

"Like I said, keep it." He spoke, lightly leaning forward as you slowly nodded your head, feeling the warmth of his hands exert onto your own.

"O...okay."

Standing in silence for a moment as you stared up at him, his hands still held onto your own, the man gazed down at you. Only two days of knowing him and you felt as if he had charmed you. You couldn't tell what, but something about him made you want to fall into panic mood each and every time you looked at him.

It couldn't be a crush, you hadn't had one in so long, but he made you feel things that a crush would normally make you feel. It was intoxicating, you felt your cheeks burning as your body stood still, heart racing and breath constantly getting caught in your throat. How was it that a man as--in simple terms-- _dead_ looking as him made your heart go wild?

"I don't want to seem straightforward or the least bit of creepy, but, are you busy after work?" He asked, your breath suddenly able to leave your slightly parted lips as your chest began to heave.

"A-after work?" You questioned as he nodded. "Um..." Thinking about how you had to study and the fact that you were tired, you simply shook your head. "No, no I have nothing."

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?"

Taking in a small breath, your heart pounded within your ears. "Of c-yes, yes that sounds lovely!" You smiled, the man giving you the same small grin as before. "I should give you my number or-or you give me yours? So I can tell you when I'm out..." Nodding your head continuously, the man lowered his hands from your own, reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out his phone.

"Here, I can text you so you know it's me." Handing you his rather large phone, you took it in your hands and dialed in your number, handing it back to him as he saved it.

Feeling your phone vibrate in your back pocket, you shifted your eyes from him, pulling it out and seeing the unsaved number on the screen. Opening the message that simply said 'Ben', you instantly saved his number. "I'm usually out by eight but I'll let you know if anything." You spoke, sliding your phone back into your pocket as you then looked up at him.

"I'll see you then." He bowed his head, turning around and walking off.

Taking in small breaths to steady your throbbing heart, you looked down at your hands, the feeling of his leaving an imprint.

"Do you mind if I pick you up?" He spoke up, you lifting your head up and looking over. "Either here or at your place, whatever you feel is more comfortable."

Taking in a deep breath, you smiled, "My place is fine!" You nodded. "I'll message you my address."

"Okay." Nodding his head once, he turned back around and walked off, leaving you there internally screaming and blushing.

. . .

With your anticipation getting the best of you, the time had gone rather slow. You weren't sure if you should consider it a date or not, but it had been a while since you had dinner with someone who wasn't Rey, Finn, or Poe. If it was a date, then this would be the first in years. If it wasn't, then you were still happy. It felt rather exciting knowing you were going to dinner with a man who was very attractive and quite friendly. Maybe then you'd get to know him better.

Looking at your wrist watch as the minutes slowly passed, you finally saw the big hand hit the eight, causing you to rush towards the back and gather your things. It had been a while since you felt such way--especially towards someone else.

You were excited to say the least, a part of you really wanted to get to know Ben. He seemed like one of those introverted people who had a lot about them but hid it well, you also wanted to befriend him. For now, you considered him an acquaintance--even if you were moving pretty fast. But, you didn't seem to mind, it didn't bother you the slightest.

There was something about Ben Solo that captivated you, you just couldn't tell what exactly.

Exiting the book store, you nearly darted over to your car, stopping at the drivers side only to look up at the bright moon. Maybe tonight you wouldn't be dreaming about the damned wolves. That was the least the universe could do for you.

Getting inside of your car and plopping your purse in the passengers seat, you were quick to leave the parking lot and make your way back to your apartment. The one thing that was on the back of your mind--what were you going to wear? With the dropping temperature, you couldn't really wear a dress, you weren't willing to freeze up your legs. Maybe sticking to something simple, you didn't want to seem desperate, after all...this wasn't a date. Right?

The minute you had parked was the minute you sent Ben your address; you were afraid you'd forget and somehow let that ruin everything. Arriving to the apartment building, you rushed up the stairs and to the fifth floor, unlocking your front door and shutting it behind you. Nearly tossing your keys and purse onto your small dining table, you sprinted to your bedroom and opened up your closet. "What to wear, what to wear?"

Pushing through the hangers, you decided to keep it simple yet fashionable, something that'll keep you warm. Of course, you were going to wear a white long sleeved turtleneck (you froze too easily), simple black jeans and the same booties from before. Lying them on your bed, along with a black coat, you quickly entered your bathroom, stripped off your clothes and showered.

Cleaning yourself and washing away the feeling of the rain water, you found yourself squealing as you had gotten out and wrapped the towel around you after drying up. How was it that you had gained someone's interest so easily? All you did was tell him where books were...smiled a little and somewhat humored him, other than that, you didn't do much. Maybe you were charming and just didn't want to believe it?

 _Me? Charming? As if_. Rolling your eyes, you changed into your outfit, brushed your hair in hopes it'd stay looking nice and applied some makeup. Looking in the mirror as you were satisfied with your looks, you let out a small breath. "It's not a date, no need to get so worked up...he's just a really good looking guy who asked you to dinner...no big deal." You spoke into the mirror as if a sort of pep talk, although your nerves were still all over the place. "Oh, but what if this does become a date? What if I screw up? What if I get all weird on him?!" You panicked, whining to yourself, "What if-" Hearing a knock on your front door, your head snapped over to your phone on the counter, seeing a text from Ben that you had missed.

"Five minutes ago? Good job, y/n..." Opening up the message to see it said 'almost there' you swallowed your anxiety. "Everything will be alright." Grabbing your purse and stuffing your phone into it, you held onto your keys and opened the door.

The first thing in your line of vision was a dark gray tee, trailing your eyes up to see Ben looking down at you. "Hi," You greeted as he simply smiled. "Was it easy to get here?" You questioned, the man nodding.

"Yeah, you live in a nice place." He spoke, eyes still on you as your heart fluttered.

"Oh, yeah...my father helped me choose it although I insisted I didn't need it..." Sighing, you shrugged. "Better than housing in a dorm."

"You go to college?" He asked, raising a brow as you nodded.

"Yeah, working on my second degree...really hoping to graduate in a year." You responded with a thin smile. "Not that I don't mind schooling, I just want to get into my field already." Walking outside as you shut the door and locked it, the two of you walked along the halls and towards the staircase.

"What are you majoring in?" Ben questioned out of curiosity.

"Nursing...hoping to work in the ER. It's pretty basic, I know, almost everyone wants to be a nurse but I like the idea of saving lives. Working at a bookstore really doesn't work out...you can save people from boredom, but that's about it." Shrugging, Ben lightly smiled at your enthusiasm.

"That's a nice way to go, you seem like you've got a good heart on you, anyway." He nodded, you looking over at him and taking in a small breath. It almost made your heart flutter. _Almost_.

"What do you do? Do you go to school?" You asked, wondering.

Looking over for a moment, he let out a small laugh and shook his head. "No, I left that behind a while ago. I work for a business, an independent one." He spoke. "I'm kind of one of the main guys, if you must."

"Oh, that's neat. Is it your own business?" Looking at him again, he lightly shrugged.

"Sort of...not entirely, but I get a lot done for it." Ben responded, the two of you making your way down the stairs and out to where he had parked. For the small walk, the two of you continued talking about your careers--mainly yours and your goals rather than his own--before making it to his car. "So, if you're studying to be a nurse, what makes you want to work at a bookstore?"

Taking the passenger seat as Ben had started his car, you looked over at him. "Well, the place is wonderful and the customers are great...I rarely have problems and I'm surrounded by nothing but books and merchandise so it's quite nice. Although it has nothing to do with nursing, I at least get my books at a really good price, so there's that." You nodded as Ben looked at you for a moment before backing out and driving to wherever it was he wanted to take you. "Plus, I needed a job to pay off for the apartment and they were hiring so I took the opportunity. Scarif's a really great book store."

"Yeah, it is, I wish I had discovered it sooner. Or, at least noticed you before." Looking at Ben and feeling your cheeks heat up, you looked away. _Now is not the time to get flustered when he could easily look over and see it!_ "But, I'm sure you'll be expecting to see me more over there."

"That'd be nice, it's always great to see a recognizable face. My friends tend to visit a lot and give me company from time to time. It can be quite lonely in there on off days. Usually the store's packed, but with this whole wolf fiasco, barely anyone goes out anymore." You sighed, Ben looking over for a moment as he could see the drop in your expression.

"I'm sure they'll start going back once it dies down." He nodded, you looking over and seeing a small grin on his face, causing you to smile.

"I really hope so..."

. . .

"Chalmun's Cantina?" You questioned, looking up at the neon sign.

"Sorry...I was going to take you somewhere nicer but I didn't want to make it seem like we were..." Scratching the back of his head, he pointed a hand as you looked at him. "On a date of some sort?"

Feeling your heart drop as you lightly frowned, you only looked away. Of course you weren't on a date, what made you think that? "Oh, no...that's fine. I don't mind the Cantina, actually. I come here quite often with my friends." You truthfully spoke, hands now deep in the pocket of your coat as Ben looked down at you, seeing the thin line on your lips.

Had what he said about it not being a date bother you? "Maybe we can do something after this? I mean, I feel bad that it isn't the ideal place..."

Instantly snapping your head up, you shook it. "No, no you're totally fine! It's great food and drinks here, don't worry about it!" You waved a hand. You were simply glad that at least you were going out with someone new. As much as you loved the trio, it always felt nice to meet a new face.

"Okay, well..." Walking up to the door, he opened it for you, gesturing for you to walk in as you bowed your head.

Getting a table for the both of you, the two of you spent most of the dinner conversing--whether it was getting to know one another, talk about the city or just interesting topics in general, you find yourself rather content. Ben wasn't bad company at all, though he did have a shell he had to break out of at first, he was overall wonderful to be around; at least it felt like it with you.

As for Ben, he was amazed that he even had such a great time. Most of his days were spent on his own, he barely had company, to be around you felt refreshing. _You_ were refreshing. Your aura was so nice to have around and so were you, you were always so...happy. At least, it seemed like it towards him. Your smile was something he enjoyed seeing and your laugh was a sound he liked. He did anything to see and hear either of them.

There was something about you that he truly couldn't ignore, you were otherworldly; and, although a bit different than him, your presence was welcoming. Something he needed. _Someone_ he needed.

"So you're twenty three?" Ben asked as you nodded.

"Yeah, I had taken a few years off of schooling to travel, but that was only like two years." Swatting a hand as if it were nothing, Ben nodded back. "How old are you? You don't seem much older than me." Taking the last sips of your drink, Ben gently pushed his to a side.

"Twenty nine, so I guess you could say not much older." Ben revealed, crossing his arms on the table and leaning forward.

Raising your brows the slightest, you smiled. "Wow, that's still young! You look...really mature for your age."

"Is that an insult?" He raised a brow, you instantly shaking your head.

"N-no! Of course not!" You shrieked, cheeks burning from embarrassment as Ben only laughed. Frowning, you shook your head again. "That's so not funny..."

"Hey, I'm just messing with you. I'll take it as a compliment, no worries." He smiled, you looking up and seeing the dimple on his cheek. You had never seen his smile _that_ wide before, it was actually really cute. "I get that a lot, plenty of people think I'm already in my thirties. I guess I do look pretty mature." Ben leaned back as you let out a small breath in relief.

"And here I was thinking I had said something wrong..." Looking down at your cup, Ben's lips curved downwards, feeling bad for teasing you the way he had.

"Hey, it's alright, technically I am an old man to you." Ben leaned again, you looking up and smiling, seeing him wink.

"Okay, because six years is such a gap. Whatever you say, old man." You lightly chuckled, sitting back in your spot.

Eyeing you, Ben couldn't help but smile. Your company was overwhelming in the sense he couldn't get enough of. Although it was terrible circumstances, he was glad he was able to meet you. "Hey, do you want to go for a walk? Then I can take you back home."

Looking at him, you nodded. "Yeah, sure, that sounds nice. At least I'll have you by my side so no one can attack me." Standing up and getting out of the booth, Ben walked over to you and rested a hand on your shoulder--somehow that made your skin tingle.

"I'll always have your back." He winked before walking on, causing your chest to ache as your heart throbbed. Why couldn't this have been a date?

Following him behind, the two of you walked alongside one another down the sidewalk. You had no particular destination, you just walked and walked.

The streets were quite, but what did you expect for a Monday night? Barely anyone went out on the early weekdays, possibly why the Cantina was quite empty.

Walking rather close to Ben without even realizing it, you kept your hands in the pocket of your coat as Ben had done the same with his jacket. He wasn't kidding about owning multiple, the one he had been in now looked almost identical to the one he had given you.

"How are those mythology books treating you?" You asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had been nothing but natural sounds--and a few passing cars.

"Interesting...they're not bad, some are a bit hard to understand as it's old English...but it's not bad. Pretty entertaining if you ask me, I could write a movie about lycanthropy." He spoke, you laughing.

"Because it isn't like we don't have enough movies or shows about werewolves." You rolled your eyes, Ben shaking his head.

"That's because werewolves are far more interesting than vampires or witches...or mermaids and all that crap." He spoke, you looking at him and laughing again.

"Seriously? You too? You're into that?" You raised a brow.

"I mean, is it not obvious? I did buy out the books." Ben pointed a finger.

"You are right..." You pointed back. "But, do you believe in them? That's the real question."

"That's like asking if I believe in aliens...there's no right or wrong because we don't know-"

"But do you?" You questioned, smirking up at him as he was the one now to roll his eyes.

"I don't know...I can't give you a solid answer. They could and couldn't be, you never know." Ben shrugged as you sighed.

"That would be your answer, you would respond with something like-" Turning your attention back ahead, you froze in your spot, eyes widening.

Furrowing his eyebrows as he saw your expression, Ben followed it, only to grow stiff.

There, not that far ahead of you, was that same tan wolf from the night before. And, alongside it, was a white wolf. Possibly another one from before.

Gulping, your heart skipped a beat. "Y/n, do as I say, alright?"

"M-mhm..." You slowly nodded, keeping your focus on the pair of wolves.

"I want you to get behind me, okay?" Nodding again, you carefully moved behind him as Ben held on to your wrist.

Staring at the tan wolf, his upper lip lightly twitched as his eyes glared. Not bothering to waste time, Ben was quick to pull you with him behind a wall and nearly pinning you in front of him as the wolf had lunged. Standing in front of you as his chest was nearly pressed up against your head, your heart fluttered. Why did this keep happening? And why did it feel like that tan wolf was out to get you?

Hearing the sudden sound of a gun being fired, you flinched, Ben instantly moving his grip down your arm and into your hand, reassuring that you were safe. "Its okay, you're safe with me." He lowly spoke as your eyes were now shut, not realizing you had been tearing up until you opened them and fell one slip.

Looking down at you, he saw the single tear, using his free hand to wipe it away as you looked up at him. It felt as if you had forgotten to breathe. What would've happened if Ben wasn't there? Or whoever just fired a round?

Leaving his hand on your cheek, he only pulled you into an embrace. Resting your forehead against him as you vibrated out of fear, Ben held tightly into you. "I'll take you home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Ben' only calls himself 'Ben Solo' as a way to hide his 'true' identity of Kylo Ren to protect himself and you.


	4. The Sacred Silver Necklace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are given a gift for your troubles as Finn and Rey are greeted by an unwanted visitor. Eventually, you find yourself back in the woods, only to regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of weaponry/guns

The sight of the tan wolf haunted your thoughts, all you could do was daydream about it, the way it looked at you as if it'd easily eat you up. You couldn't seem to understand as to why you were its target...or maybe it hated humans in general. You couldn't tell, because it clearly was focused on you and not Ben.

Standing beside Ben in the elevator as you decided not to take the flight of stairs, you were in complete silence. Ben could tell you were traumatized by the incident, it wasn't everyday you encountered a rather ravenous pair of wolves.

Looking over to you every now and then to make sure you were okay, he had the urge to reach over and hold your hand, but you were one step ahead. You weren't thinking, but your body was craving some sort of assurance--as if to remind you that you were safe and nothing could happen.

Although your focus was on the silver doors parallel to you, your hand slid into Ben's own as your tense soul slowly loosened up at the warmth radiating off of his own hand.

Feeling your hand reach into his own, Ben looked down at them, only to tighten his grip. Even though you were no longer shaking, your hands still vibrated. It was such a lovely evening, why did something like a rabid animal have to ruin it?

Rubbing his thumb against the back of your hand, your thoughts slowly slipped away from the wolf and over to the sensation in your chest. Your heart was beating faster than normal no thanks to the rather bold--yet not so bold--move you made.

Feeling Ben's thumb brush against your skin, you let out a shaky breath. Somehow you had found comfort in that.

Hearing the elevator ding as the doors opened, you walked out alongside Ben and to your apartment. Stopping at the door, your free hand reached into your purse and pulled out your keys, unlocking the door and pushing it open. Not even bothering to let your keys go or put your purse down, you walked in with Ben, the man being hesitant at first but going along as he eyed your small apparent, shutting the door behind him.

You didn't want to let go of his hand, but you knew you eventually had to. It was already five till eleven and you knew he must've had work in the morning as you had classes...yet, your hand was still in his. "I'm sorry..." You spoke up, just about to let go of his hand although it was clear you didn't want to. "I don't mean to be so clingy...but I'm still shaken up."

"That's okay," Ben spoke, "You don't have to let go if you don't want to." Looking up at him, you swallowed. You didn't want to let go, that was truth, at least not for a while. But, you were exhausted from the long day, all you wanted to do was sleep. But how could you now when you knew for a fact you were going to have yet another sleepless night?

"Do you...can you stay...a little longer?" You nervously asked, looking down as if in shame.

Eyeing your figure, Ben had no intentions of leaving you unless he knew you were okay. "Yes...of course." Looking up at him as you gulped, you only pulled him with you to your couch, placing your purse and keys on the coffee table before sitting down.

Hands still interlocked, you found yourself leaning against him, head resting on his shoulder as you sat in silence. All you wanted was to feel secure, to be able to sleep fine for once. You didn't want to continue to lose your sleep because of wolves. Something you swore wasn't of importance to you.

But, somehow, they seemed like a big matter to you.

Finding yourself becoming drowsy, falling in and out of sleep, you knocked out. Feeling your whole body grow limp, Ben looked over to see your closed eyes. Lightly smiling to himself, he made himself comfortable knowing very well it was going to be a long night.

. . .

Waking up to the sound of police sirens, your eyes opened up, neck paining you from the position you had fallen asleep in. About to lift your hand up, you realized it was caught. Looking down, you blushed. How had you forgotten about Ben being there? And how is it that your hands stayed like that for most of the night?

Hearing soft snores, you turned your head to see Ben's own lied back against the couch, completely knocked out.

Smiling, you carefully slid your hand out of his own as you stood up, only waking him up. Hearing light grunting, you looked over to see Ben's eyes fluttering open. "Morning..." You awkwardly smiled as he then looked at you, groggy as ever--which was quite adorable to experience first hand.

"What time is it?" He questioned, voice coming out far more deeper than normal. A true morning voice.

"Uh..." Looking at your wrist watch, you nodded. "Half past seven. I don't know if you're well enough to drive back home but you are more than welcome to st-" Not even able to finish your sentence, Ben lied on the couch and knocked right back out. "Okay, yeah...go with the latter."

Letting him be as it was the least you could do for keeping him there all night, you moved to your bedroom. You decided you were going to miss out on classes today and just attend work. After all, you really had to catch up on your studying...but maybe after you continued your sleep.

Falling onto your bed and instantly knocking out, your mind went dark.

Lying on the grass and slowly backing up, seeing the vicious eyes the tan wolf had on them, your breath hitched. This wasn't how you wanted to go, not by the jaws of a ravenous animal. Not like this, not in such a gruesome way.

Continuously crawling back as your heart raced, the animal was just about ready to attack you, your arm instantly lifting up in self defense, only for the impact not to come.

Slowly opening your eyes and lowering your arm, there stood the black wolf, growling at the tan one. Snapping and hissing, standing in a manor as if it were ready to attack in no time, your chest ached. Watching the tan wolf run off, the black one turned and faced you, silver eyes peering into your own.

Forcing yourself awake, you took in deep breaths. A part of you wanted nothing but to go back into the preserves and find that wolf. Why was it so protective of you and why did it seem to care?

Although you claimed to never want to go back in there, a piece of you couldn't help but want to go back. To see that lone black wolf. But how if evil lurked and you were too afraid?

Hearing your front door close, you stood up and walked out of your room, seeing Ben standing there with a small brown bag. Sensing your presence, he looked over. "I bought bagels and coffee...if you like coffee." He spoke, you simply smiling and walking over.

"Thank you." Grabbing a cup and then reaching into the bag, you bit into the bagel, too tired to even get cream cheese or butter.

"I think I should get going." Ben spoke as you took a sip from the coffee. "Are you okay?" He asked as you nodded. "That's good, if anything, you can call me."

"Thank you...again." You muttered, biting into your bagel and looking at him as he simply bowed his head. "Get home safe."

"Will do." He saluted, just about to walk out, only to stop. "Do you work today?" Ben asked.

"Uh...yeah...from two to eight." You informed as he nodded.

"Okay." At that, he left your sight.

Sighing, you sat on the dining chair and simply stared at the door. How was it that you were lucky enough to have met Ben? _It wasn't the best situation but you're still lucky_.

Hearing your phone ring, you stood back up and searched for it, pulling it out of your bag and answering it. "Rey-"

" _Jeez, its almost been a day since I've heard from you! How are you? Are you okay? I didn't see you at school_ -"

"I'm fine, thank you. I overslept again...it's becoming a bad habit, hopefully I'll get over it." You sighed, biting into the bagel.

" _So do I, the exams began in two days_." Feeling your shoulders slump, you turned and looked at your coffee table, seeing the stacks of text books there. Rolling your eyes, you groaned. " _Exactly._ "

"Well, I guess I should get back to studying. I have a few hours till work, I'll talk to you later."

" _Alright, good luck!_ "

"Bye..." You breathed, hanging up and tossing your phone onto the couch. Finishing up the bagel and coffee, you moved to your bathroom to freshen up before spending a few hours to study.

The least you could do was _actually_ study for once.

. . .

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Ben shouted, grabbing onto the ginger's collar and yelling in his face. "Why are you trying to attack her?! She's done nothing to any of us!" He snapped, the red head only rolling his eyes.

"You must be rather foolish to think that." Hux scoffed as Ben narrowed his brows, shaking his head at the statement.

"What the hell do you mean? She hasn't done shit, her being in the preserve does not mean she's going to kill any of us." Ben spoke through gritted teeth, Hux rolling his eyes once again as that was the dumbest thing he's ever heard.

"Why else would she constantly appear in here? Huh? Riddle me that, _Ren_." Hux seethed as Ben clenched his jaw.

"She was lost." He responded as Hux gave him a rather unamused look.

"Were you unaware as to who she was with those two times she was here? Especially the first evening?" Hux raised a brow as Ben stayed quite. "We saw her the first time, you know, when you approached her. You did see who she was with, right?" Hux asked as Ben lightly swallowed. "Pathetic." Shoving Ben's hands off of him, Hux fixed his collar. "She was with Dameron and his little pair of nitwits."

"That doesn't mean she's like him or any of them." Ben defended, speaking through his clenched teeth.

Tilting his head the slightest, Hux grinned. "Are you...infatuated with her? Do you like her?" He questioned as Ben's eyes narrowed. "Did you...imprint on her-"

"No! Of course not!" Ben suddenly shouted. "I wouldn't dare bring her into this wretched life. She doesn't deserve it."

"Oh, but we do?" Hux glared as Ben was now the one to roll his eyes. "You better be careful, Ren. Wouldn't want your lustful cravings to get the best of you." Sticking his hands into the pockets of his jacket, Hux turned around. "And you better be right about her." Watching the man walk off, Ben swallowed hard. The last thing he wanted was for you to take part in an unstable life like 'Ben's'.

. . .

Opening up packages and restocking action figures, moving back and forth from the boxes, you were suddenly engulfed by a pair of arms. "One day, you guys are going to be the cause of my death. Why is it that everyone likes to sneak up on me?" You questioned, turning around as the duo had let go.

"It isn't like we do it on purpose, it's a bookstore. Gotta be quiet. "Rey winked as you shook your head.

"Is that so?" You raised a brow, picking up the boxes and folding them. "What about you, Finn, what's your excuse?"

"Nothing, you just get scared easily." He chuckled as you rolled your eyes.

"I do not..." You mumbled, walking off as they followed you. Leaving the empty boxes in the backroom, Finn and Rey stood by the doorframe. "Are you guys ready for your exams?" You asked, walking up and in between the two as you aimed for the front of the store.

"Eh, somewhat." Finn shrugged. "My exams aren't all that bad, can't say the same for you." He nudged his head at you as you looked at him, sighing.

"I'm pretty ready for mine, geology isn't so hard." Rey shrugged as you let out yet another sigh. "But I'm sure you'll pass your exams!" She quickly continued as you then gave her a smile.

"Thanks..." You mumbled, walking around the register and pulling a stool over. "You two here to keep me company or are you actually gonna buy something?" You asked as Finn and Rey stood on the opposite side of you, Finn pulling out a comic book that was being displayed as Rey messed with a box of pens.

"Company." The two said in synch as you smiled.

Sitting there and having a conversation, one that constantly jumped around, you found yourself looking at a book that was left behind the counter--wolves. You hadn't noticed you had picked it up, because as you were looking at it, you were tuned in to Rey and Finn's voice whenever they had spoken. Flipping through the pages, images of wolves attacking, along with their jaw structure and a diagram of their anatomy caught your attention.

Continuously turning pages, your brows furrowed more and more with every image that passed. " _canine native to the wilderness_ "

" _adult wolves measure at 105-160 cm_ "

" _their teeth can easily crush bone_ "

" ** _Locating the prey. Stalking. The encounter. The rush and the chase._** " Nothing but images of the tan wolf ready to attack fluttered in your head, only for the black wolf to appear.

"Y/N?" Instantly snapping out of it, you looked up at the two. "You alright? Your knuckles are turning white..." Rey pointed, you looking down at them and slowly loosening up your grip.

"H-huh...yeah..." You muttered, closing the book and hearing the store's door open, looking up and seeing Ben walk in. Lightly smiling to yourself and seeing his head turn from facing ahead, over to the right of him, he smiled back. "Uh, I'll be right back..." You spoke over to the two, you placing the book down and standing up.

Looking down at the book you had been reading, Finn and Rey exchanged looks before their eyes followed you, seeing you round the corner and walk over to someone. Narrowing her brows, Rey watched as you moved to stand in front of them, only seeing the person you were speaking to. "Finn..." She spoke, patting his arm as he simply nodded.

"Just keep an eye on her." He responded, the two watching you smile and talk up a storm.

Looking down at you and studying your face, eyes shifting from feature to feature, Ben then spoke up. "So, how are you?"

Taking in a small breath, you lightly smiled. "I'm fine..." You nodded, not entirely lying, although a part of you was still on edge. "Better, actually. But I'm trying to focus on my studies, so that's keeping me distracted."

"That's good." He gave you a single nod. "I wanted to make up for yesterday night, I'm sorry about the whole wolf encounter." Ben spoke, pulling out a small box from his pocket, "Here."

Looking up at him, then down to it, you grabbed onto it. "You didn't have to, it wasn't your fault." You spoke as you turned your attention back up.

"It kind of ruined our date...and I feel terrible." Feeling your heart skip a beat at the sound of _date_ , you couldn't help but smile. Luckily, Ben's focus was kept on the small package than on you, your red cheeks would've been a dead giveaway. "It's a little something."

Opening up the box, you saw a silver necklace that had a circular pendant, the phases of the moon being engraved in the circle as the center was open, a small crystal hanging inside. "Wow, this is...this is beautiful. Ben, you didn't have to." Shaking your head and looking back up at him, he raised a hand.

"Like I said, I wanted to make up for the night. Take it, please. I want you to have it." Smiling up at him, you took the necklace out and stuck your hand towards him.

"Can you help me put it on?"

"Yeah." Grabbing onto it, you turned around and lifted your hair up as he placed the necklace around your neck, clipping it together. "There."

Lowering your hair, you looked down at it and held onto it, eyeing the central crystal. From afar, Finn and Rey furrowed their brows at the interaction. What had he given you and why were the two of you so close? "Thank you, it's absolutely beautiful." Gazing at the lilac crystal, you felt yourself in a daze, nothing but the black wolf taking over your thoughts. Why was it that you couldn't stop thinking about it?

Seeing how focus you were on the crystal, Ben took in a small, inaudible, deep breath. "I'm glad you like it." Ben's voice suddenly ripped you from your trance, you turning your focus up to him as you nodded.

Taking in a breath, you looked over at Finn and Rey and raised your brows. "Oh, hey, I should introduce you to my friends." You pointed over to the two, Ben looking over and suddenly tightening his jaw, you not noticing. Walking ahead of him as he followed, Ben kept his eyes set on either of them, continuously shifting them from one another. "Guys, this is Ben..." You presented, then to turn to face Ben as he had forced a smile. "And this is Finn and Rey."

"Hello." He simply responded, sticking his hand out for them to shake, Finn and Rey taking in small breaths before Finn went to shake it first, then Rey--both clearly hesitant and uncomfortable but you were completely unaware.

"Hello..." The two said in unison, you simply smiling.

"If you don't mind me, I'm gonna look around to find another read." Ben spoke, sticking his hands into the pockets of his jacket before turning to face you, smiling. "I'll see you around."

Nodding, you watched him walk off. "Let me know if you need anything!" Waving his hand in the air, you turned your attention back to the two. "What?" You asked, seeing them wear a skeptical look.

"How do you know...Ben?" Rey asked, sticking her hands into the pockets of her bomber jacket before eyeing the pendant momentarily, Finn doing the same.

"Oh, he comes here a lot, a constant customer." You informed as she slowly nodded with an 'uh huh'. "I've gotta get back to restocking, it shouldn't take long but if you guys need anything or are leaving just let me know." Backing up, you turned around and walked off.

"I'm not liking this one bit." Rey spoke over to Finn as she watched you disappear towards the back. "Why is he friends with her? How does he even know her? I thought we were careful enough not to have her become known?"

"We were...him and that pack he's always with are never around, it must've been when we weren't around her." Finn responded.

"Yeah...she did say he's always here. But, why? Did he know about her before or do you think it was a coincidence?" Turning her head to face Finn, he only rolled his shoulders, speaking before walking off.

"Only one way to find out." Following Finn behind, the two aimed in the direction Ben had gone in, finding him towards the back left side of the store.

Eyeing a book in his hand, Ben's senses suddenly went off, someone--a _pair_ \--approaching him. Closing the book, he looked over his shoulder. "I'm not bothering either of you, what is it that you want?" He spoke over to the two.

"Your presence is bothering us, especially when you're trying to get close to y/n." Rey spoke up, now crossing her arms.

"Getting close?" He raised a brow, turning around to face the two. "I'm just a friend, nothing more." Ben grinned as Rey snarled.

"Just friends don't give each other sacred necklaces. We saw the interaction, the necklace you gave her. Don't think we didn't notice." Finn spoke, Ben placing the book back before crossing his own arms.

"As if I care that you did? You know that necklace does no harm, if anything, it does the opposite." Ben stated.

"Which is the exact problem, why should she be around harm? Do you know something we don't?" Rey questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"Not at all. After all, just friends." He smirked as Rey felt her eye twitch in annoyance. She wasn't up for his cockiness, not when she couldn't stand the man.

"Stay away from her, Ren." She nearly snapped. "You have nothing good to offer her, only a lifetime full of trouble."

"And how can you stop me from wanting to be friends with her?" He asked, as if her threat wasn't sufficient enough.

Taking a step forward, she opened up her jacket and presented the silver dagger. "You know very well how I, Finn or Poe, can stop you." She nearly whispered, Ben looking at it but not budging. "Remember what I did to your face."

"You're threatening to kill me...when I haven't done anything? What about that code of yours? The Resistance doesn't just kill to kill, Rey. And you should know that." He tilted his head as she had let go of her jacket.

"Stay away from her, Ren. I'm warning you." With a pointed look, she turned on her heel, just about to walk away. "You'll ruin her life." At that, Rey left his sight.

"Keep her out of this, she deserves to stay far away from it." Finn broke his silence. "She doesn't deserve to know." Leaving, Ben's eyes followed before he let out a small huff. It wasn't like he didn't know that. Of course he didn't want you to know...but he couldn't seem to separate himself from you when he already felt attached.

Shelving a few boardgames, you stood back up and saw Rey and Finn approach you. "Hey, we're leaving." Rey spoke as you nodded, giving them hugs. "Don't forget to set ten alarms."

Letting out a small laugh, you lifted a hand up, "I promise."

"You better. We'll see you later." At that, the two left, you smiling to yourself before turning to another box to open.

Walking over and to the front doors, the ones to their right opened just as they walked out, Rey looking over her shoulder and seeing the back of a mans head, recognizing the orange hair. Blinking, she turned her head back ahead. A part of her wanted to go back in, but a bigger part of her knew he--nor the other fiend inside--wouldn't cause trouble in public.

Stopping in his tracks and eyeing the bookstore, Hux let out a small breath, smiling to himself. Sniffing the air, his head turned to the right of the store, a smirk growing on his lips as he aimed in it's direction.

Feeling his body suddenly tense up, Ben's head snapped up from looking at another book, instantly dropping it as he rushed away from his spot. There was an unsettling feeling in his stomach.

Placing more boardgames on the shelves, a figure suddenly towered beside you, you looking up and seeing a recognizable face. "Oh, hey! Armitage, right?" You asked as he nodded.

"I didn't see you in class today, everything alright?" He asked as you nodded. "Good."

"Yeah, overslept...tends to happen." Waving a hand, you stood back up and brought the empty box with you. Eyeing the box, then the lanyard around your neck, Hux raised a brow.

"I take it as you work here?"

"Oh, yeah..." Picking up the laminate attached to the lanyard, you lightly smiled. "Do you need help?"

"Oh, no...just browsing." He stated. "Thought I'd come say hi since I recognized it was you."

Standing hidden behind a bookshelf as he watched closely, Ben's eyes narrowed as he listened in. Why was Hux so eager to know you? What was it about you that made him want Ben to stay away?

Seeing you wave goodbye to Hux, the man stuck his hands back into the pocket of his pants before walking off. Before he could even pass the bookshelf, he was instantly pulled in. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ben snapped, whispering through gritted teeth.

"I could ask you the same, Ren." Grabbing Ben's hands, he lowered them, fixing his shirt. "I am just talking to a friend." Hux spoke with a devious grin as Ben's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?!"

"I have a class with her, of course. A lovely little nurse she's studying to become. She's quite lovely, I'll admit. But, she's trouble-"

"She is _not_." Ben snarled.

"She is friends with those Resistance murderers and you know that." Hux spat as Ben tightened his jaw. "She might as well be a hunter herself."

"She hasn't done anything to us or our kind, Hux. _You_ know that very well. There is no blood on her hands, just because she is friends with them does not make her one of them." Ben spoke through his clenched teeth. "She's innocent, wouldn't dare hurt any of us."

"And how are you sure about that? You've only known her for what? Three days?" Hux stated as Ben crossed his arms. "Stop defending her. She means nothing to you. She _is_ nothing to you-"

"Then why are you trying to get close to her, huh?!" Ben nearly exclaimed.

Scoffing, Hux crossed his arms. "Is Ren jealous? I told you to not get attached to a filthy human-"

"Fuck off, Hux!" Ben shouted.

"You are jealous. You're dripping in its venom. You did imprint-"

"No! I told you I wouldn't do that to her!"

"Because you have control over that? We all know how reckless you are, Ren. You probably have and you don't even know it. Poor thing is now going to be dragged into this because you couldn't control yourself-"

"No! She won't!"

"Just wait till Snoke finds out-"

Instantly latching onto the man's collar, nearly lifting him up, Ben seethed. "Snoke will never know and you will never tell him or I'll make sure that I kill you rather than the hunters." Shoving Hux back, Ben stormed out.

Ben was raging, Hux had ignited the flame, but what strengthened the fire even more was his fear. A part of him knew Hux was right...there was a bond and it was strong. He just hoped you didn't feel it on your end.

. . .

Looking at the time on your watch, you let out a small breath. It was finally eight o'clock which meant you could head home, do some studying and knock out. The week was awfully long and it had only been Tuesday. You just hoped you could survive the rest of the week with the lack of sleep you had on you.

Grabbing your things from the back room and heading back out, you went behind the counter and made sure you had logged out of the system, only to see the book of wolves. Swallowing, you took in a deep breath. The black wolf. Was it okay? Was it still alive? There had been more and more murders surfacing--both human and wolf--you just hoped it was okay.

For some odd reason, a very strange one you couldn't quite grasp, you grew attached to the feral animal. It was an insane thought, it was just an animal, a rabid animal. An animal that could easily rip your body apart with its teeth. Yet, you didn't seem to fear it. At least, not any longer.

As for the others, you couldn't say the same. Those you were afraid of.

Exiting the shop and aiming for your car, you had found yourself now driving by the preserve. You weren't sure as to why, but you parked in front and got out. Bringing your phone with you and leaving your purse behind, you stood in front of the woods.

What drove you there and why were you so willingly going in? Did the wolf really mean that much to you?

Apparently so when you now found yourself walking amongst the towering trees, phone's flashlight illuminating your path as the moonlight was blocked by the storm clouds that had rolled in.

Aimlessly walking down the forest, keeping your focus ahead, you heard a sudden gunshot, the sound of howling instantly following after. Feeling your heart skip a beat, your head snapped in its direction. What if that was the black wolf? _No, don't jump to conclusions_.

Quickening up your pace, you heard muffled voices in the distance. Looking behind you, bright lights flashed around. Gulping, you nearly broke into a sprint. Whoever they were, you knew they meant nothing but trouble and you definitely didn't want to get in their way.

"You hear that?" A voice spoke. "Over there, there's something!"

"I saw something! Yeah, something moving!" Hearing their voices becoming clearer the closer they became, your heart began to race faster, aching in your chest as you nearly panted. "It's one of them!"

Looking over your shoulder, you tried running as fast as you could, hoping you wouldn't trip over any roots. "There! Over there!" Hearing a shotgun being reloaded, you took in deep breaths. You were terrified out of your mind, why did you have to go back into the woods? Why couldn't you have gone home and studied like you originally told yourself? You wouldn't have been this mess if you hadn't!

"Shoot! Shoot before it escapes!" Feeling the tears forming in your eyes, you looked over and nearly froze as everything suddenly grew slow. The second the weapon was fired, a streak of black appeared in front of you, the impact of the bullet never being felt.

Swallowing, your eyes fell to the blob of black on the ground. "I think we got it-"

"Let's keep going, this wasn't what we came here for anyway." At that, the group went off, leaving you standing there, shaking in your spot.

Moving your phones flashlight onto the ground, you gasped. "N-no..." Rushing over to the wolf, you crouched down as it forced its self up. "You, you're hurt!" Seeing the silver eyes look into your own, it let out a small grunt before walking off. "D-don't go! I-I can help you! Hey!" You shouted, as if the animal could understand you. "Please!"

Hearing another gun being fired, your head snapped in its direction, only to look back ahead and see the wolf was gone. "No..." You shouldn't have gone, maybe then the poor animal wouldn't have been hurt.


	5. Chapter Five: The Truth Behind Ben Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A revelation is made which only brings you and Ben closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of weaponry and harassment

It had easily been a week since that moment, a week since the mysterious black wolf saved your life...and a week since your sleepless nights came to an end. Although you were disappointed in the fact that you couldn't help out the poor animal, you were glad in that--somehow--the nightmares were no longer existent. Actually, for the past seven days, you dreamt of nothing. Absolutely nothing. Or, so it felt like. All you could remember was just the pitch blackness of your closed eyes.

That night, after the wolf had saved you, you forced yourself out of the woods. A part of you wanted to search for the animal, but you were able to overcome it and go back home. After all, it was too dark out, there were men hunting and you had an exam to study for.

The exam, surprisingly you had passed with flying colors. If you had slept well and hadn't dealt with the wolf issue, you possibly would've aced it. But a low 'B' was good enough for you.

From then on, your days went back to normal. School and work, nothing out of the ordinary. Except for the fact that you hadn't seen Ben since your encounter with him back in Scarif. He hadn't, not once, visited the book store. Which started to upset you. You were growing to really like the man, why did he have to disappear like that? Did something push him away? Did he not like Finn and Rey? You had hoped not because they were practically your family and meant the world to you, so of course that wouldn't sit well with you.

But that didn't seem like a sufficient reason. There was more to it...you just couldn't tell what.

There was no lie in saying that you were sad. Ben was great company and was quite the gentleman. Even though you had only known him for a few days, the time didn't seem to matter when he was so kind towards you. Which bothered you, why would he be so nice towards you, take you to dinner and give you a gift only to drop you?

It itched at your skin, something wasn't right. You didn't do anything to scare him away, you were your usual self around him. So what gives? There were so many times you checked your phone in hopes he'd message you, or maybe you missed a call, but nothing. Nothing would appear.

So you let it be, as much as you could. You didn't want to think about him as much as you didn't want to think about the wolf. But somehow, your mind always circled back to either of them.

Sitting there and eyeing the necklace Ben had given you, your cheek in the palm of your hand as your other held onto the pendant, you heard the seat next to you shift. "Someone isn't having a good day." Hearing the familiar, accented voice, you looked up and shook your head.

"No, my day is fine...just recovering from the exams I took." You lied, giving Armitage-- _Hux_ \--a small smile. "Tired, that's all."

"I see, well, at least you passed your exams." Nodding your head, you sat up and looked at the partially empty classroom. "I can't say the same for myself. I'm surprised I even got a D."

Growing wide-eyed, you fully turned your head. "A D?"

"It's nothing, I had other exams as well and focused a little too much on them. Plus, the professor I had before was on a different lesson than this one in the university I was in before. I'm amazed that I even got some answers right." He chuckled as you smiled. At least Armitage was good company as well and hadn't ditched you.

"If you ever need help, I can totally give it to you. Like a tutor, so you don't bomb the next exam and then final." You nodded as he grinned.

"That would be wonderful."

For the rest of the day, you went to your classes, had lunch with Poe and went to work. It was rather odd, you hadn't realized it until now as you stood behind a shelf and began placing books back, looking at the blonde behind the register. The second Ben had left, a woman was hired to work alongside you. It wasn't like you were ungrateful, you were just a tad bit curious. Maybe it was a sheer coincidence? The fact that she had appeared the very next day to work with you.

Moving over to the shelf and to the register, you leaned your hands against the counter. "Hey, Phasma, can you help me restock the top shelf in the science fiction section?" You asked, the woman looking up from reading a book, only to close it and place it down. Seeing her walk around, you eyed the book on the counter--the same wolf book you had seen.

"The step stool missing again?" She questioned with a small chuckle as you nodded, shifting your eyes over to her.

"Yeah, I don't know where it ends up, I feel like people think its a seat..." Walking alongside her, over to the bookshelf, you went to grab the cart and pulled it with you. "It's just a few, not that many." Handing over three books at a time, Phasma placed them on top.

"We're gonna have to get you another step stool." Phasma laughed, grabbing onto the books and placing them. "I mean, I don't mind, but for the days when I'm not here or can't."

"Yeah, I'm sure the step stool is lying around somewhere...could be upstairs for all I know." Scratching the side of your head as you handed her the last few, she turned and placed her hands on her hips.

"Thats it?" She questioned as you nodded. "I hoped it'd last a bit longer, I'm practically doing nothing at the registers. Why is it that this place is practically empty?"

Sighing, you pointed over to the TV's in the small cafe. "The wolf attacks, that's why. Barely anyone wants to go out to places they don't really have to."

Looking at the television screen, she nodded, crossing her arms over her chest and watching. "I see...I mean, we haven't had any attacks in this area." Phasma pointed out, you not realizing it until then that the small part of the city you were in hadn't been attacked. Which was rather odd, you would've thought since you were much closer to the preserve than the areas the wolves had attacked. "So there really is no reason not to go out, but I guess to each its own..." She shrugged before walking away.

"Yeah..." Nodding your head, you turned back to the cart and moved it back to its previous spot. You just wanted the madness to come to an end already.

. . .

The sounds of walls creaking echoed throughout the house, wind blowing and causing the trees to rustle along with the leaves becoming the only noises to be heard. It was quiet and peaceful, but awfully lonely. To be sat inside an abandoned, deteriorating home with nothing but his thoughts was toxic. Lifting his shirt up and looking at the wound on his side, Ben-- _Kylo_ \--let out a small breath. It was healing but it was healing slowly no thanks to the silver shell.

Letting out a breath in defeat, he dropped his shirt, looking at his surroundings and shaking his head. "How did things get this far?" He spoke out loud as if someone could answer. "How did I let myself get in this deep?"

Pushing his hands through his hair, he sat on the hard ground and crossed his legs, knees facing upward as he wrapped his arms around them. This wasn't the life he wanted but it was the life he had chosen--at least, for the most part. Things didn't have to be this way, but they somehow did.

He wanted to get away from it all, to run away like he once did before, but this time for better. Not for worse. He was, after all, a lone wolf. Couldn't he have left already?

No, because he was tied down. He had too many eyes on him, too many out there making sure he didn't make any moves.

He also had you. Ben didn't want to leave because of the fact that he knew he'd never see you again. It was enough he hadn't visited the bookstore because of his injury and he felt awful about it, he didn't want you to think he abandoned you. But, maybe it was a bit too late for that. 

Letting out a heavy sigh, he fell back and lied on the ground, staring at the disheveled ceiling that had been peeling before him. He wanted nothing but to protect you. To keep you safe. Ever since that moment you were assaulted, he couldn't help but grow attached. The need to keep you out of harms way growing stronger and stronger within himself...the harder he fell for you.

He couldn't admit to it, not out loud and definitely not to anyone. Yet, here he was, lying on the ground thinking about you because you were the one thing he adored most.

Saying your goodbyes to Phasma, you exited the bookstore and went to your car. Opening up the door and sitting your purse on the passengers seat, you started the car and had the reflection of your necklace catch your attention. Not once had you removed Ben's gift.

Gazing at it and moving the pendant around in your fingers, you heard a sudden howl. Looking at the night sky and seeing the moon being slightly covered by thin clouds, you instantly backed the car out of the parking lot and drove off.

You didn't know what took over you, but it felt exactly like what happened a week ago. Something had drawn you over to the preserve and you couldn't seem to go against it. The determination in you was strong, but, for what? Why is it that you found yourself going back there after nearly being shot?

Unsure how to explain the phenomenon or even bother to try, you parked your car to a side and exited it, shutting the door. Something had brought you there--aside from yourself--there was something you had to see. But, what?

Was it the black wolf? You had hoped it was okay. Maybe it was something else? Possibly something to explain why you felt the need to go inside the eerie forest.

Walking through the woods, alongside towering trees and bushes, branches cracked underneath your feet. Hearing the sound of the leaves rustling as the wind had blown, another howl was heard. Stopping in your tracks, you looked up at the sky. It couldn't be a dog, it didn't seem like it. Maybe it was the black wolf? Maybe it was calling to you?

Or maybe you were just delusional. "Why am I here?" You asked yourself, voice coming out faint as you lowered your head to look back ahead, heart skipping a beat.

"Well, hello there." Seeing a man grinning at you, you took in a shaky breath. "What is a young thing like you doing out here?" Gulping, your eyes shifted to the shotgun in their hold, then back up to them.

"I...I-"

"You know you shouldn't be out here once the sun sets." Watching the man slowly approach you, your heart raced. "It can be dangerous."

"I-I am sorry. I just...my dog...he was loose and ran off and I-"

"A dog, huh?" He questioned as you slowly nodded, hoping he bought your lie. "Oh, I think you outta be shit out of luck."

"H-huh?" You stuttered.

"This no place for a dog, sweets. It either got killed by the rabid wolves, or, my buddies killed him!" Gasping at his sudden change of tone and the way he jumped in front of you, you tumbled back. "Its hunting season, sugar pie, and the target is anything feral."

"B-...I-"

"Are you...afraid?" He asked, looking you in the eye as you tried taking in a shaky breath. "Aw, honey, it's alright! I'm sure none of us killed ya dog!"

"I-I just want to go look...for him..." You nervously spoke.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." The man shook his head. "Like I said, you shouldn't be out here."

"But...my dog-"

"Who gives a damn about your dog?!" He snapped, causing you to flinch. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I scare you?" He tilted his head as you kept quiet, reaching his dirty hand out to hold onto your chin as your face scrunched up. He was armed and you weren't about to do anything stupid to get him angry.

"N-no...I'm fine."

"Liar!" He shouted as you shut your eyes. "You've made a big mistake being out here. My boys would get a kick out of you..." Studying your face, your eyes stayed shut. Leaning in, the man sniffed you. "Mmm, you smell good. You must be very young, you've got nice skin. Your hair is very pretty..." Stroking his thumb against your cheek, your stomach turned.

"I am just trying to-"

"Hush, you!" He exclaimed. "I'm enjoying the view...you don't see much pretty ladies out here."

"Bud, what are you-oh, hey..." Hearing a new voice, you gulped. "Watcha got there?"

"Fresh meat. She's pretty, right? Maybe we can use her as bait..." Feeling yourself tremble, you refused to open your eyes.

"Oh, the wolves would love her. So would we, haha!" Hearing the stomach turning laugh, you swallowed. "She's got that virgin look to her."

"Oh, you bet! Should we keep her to ourselves?" The man asked as your heart had dropped. Getting nothing in response, the creep of a man narrowed his brows. "Frankie? What'd you think?"

Hearing low growling coming from afar, your eyes slowly pealed open. "Frankie? Where the hell are you?" He asked, looking over his shoulder. Shifting your eyes from the man, behind him, your eyes widened. "Frankie?" Letting go of you, he turned around, only to jump. "Holy sh-" Before he could finish, the wolf lunged, you instantly moving away. "Son of a bitch!" The man shouted as the black wolf snarled.

Backing up off of the man as he had knocked the weapon out, the wolf turned to you, then broke into a sprint, you not thinking but following. There was no way you'd stay there with a man who could've easily done monstrous things to you.

"Hey! You get back here!" The man shouted, you looking over your shoulder for a moment to see him stand up. "Get back here you whore!" Looking back ahead, you quickly followed the wolf behind.

Getting as far away from the sicko of a man, your pace slowed down as the wolves' had as well. Moving to a tree, you leaned against it and tried catching your breath. "You saved me...yet again." You breathed, looking down at it as it stood there and stared at you with its silver eyes. "Why do you keep saving me?" You questioned as if it could answer.

Holding onto your chest and taking in deep breaths, the wolf watched you. You had no idea as to why the animal would go out to protect you when you hadn't done anything for it. Maybe it sensed your intentions? Maybe it could tell you didn't fear it and had no malice behind being there in its home grounds?

Whatever it may be, it's saved you three times now from fatal endings, and you couldn't be anymore thankful. "I just need to know as to how you're always there to protect me...as if you know I'm in danger..." Eyeing the animal, it kept its focus on you as you let out a breath.

Hearing the sudden sound of a gun being fired, your head snapped up. Turning around and holding onto the tree, you looked over, eyeing the distance in hopes the man hadn't found you. As much as you didn't want to wish pain or death on any other wolf, you had hoped the man got distracted. The last thing you needed was the wolf taking yet another bullet for you.

Hearing more rounds being fired, you breathed through your nose, chest heaving as your focus stayed set ahead. You wanted no trouble and you definitely did not want to bring harm to the one thing that has saved you and your life multiple times. It was the least you could do.

Giving the area one last look, thankful you hadn't seen anything in the distance--at least as far as you could look--you let out a sigh in relief. You must've lost the man...or at least he was now distracted. But you couldn't help but wonder...what happened to the other body? Had the wolf attacked it? There wasn't a sign of blood on it. At least, not from what you could see.

So what happened? Did the man--Frankie--see the wolf in advance and ran? That couldn't be it, he was a hunter, wasn't he? At least you assumed by the way he as speaking to your capturer.

You had no idea what happened to the second man but you were glad he was gone. If there had been two and you were still stuck in that mans hold, you could only imagine what horror would've happened to you.

Actually, you didn't want to. It would've been a nightmare you possibly could never recover from. Did you attract bad luck? Was that why you always found yourself in such terrible situations?

First, you nearly got robbed at gun point. Then, you were being stalked by a pack of wolves, a group of men nearly killed you with their bullets, and now a perverted old man harassed you.

If it wasn't for the black wolf, you would've been either dead or traumatized. Either way, you had the animal to thank.

Turning in your spot to face the black wolf again, you spoke up, "I should-" Cutting yourself off, your breath hitched at the sight in front of you. Growing wide eyed as your body went stiff, your mouth nearly hung loose.

What was in front of you was no longer a feral animal with a dark as night fur coat, no, it was a man. A man in the complete nude standing in front of you, and not just any man, it was "Ben?"

The name barely slipped out of your mouth, almost inaudible as you were in complete and utter shock. Why was Ben standing there in nothing but his skin? And where had the wolf gone?

Gulping, your eyes shifted from his face, over to the healing wound on his side. Gasping a second time, your heart skipped a beat. You weren't a believer of the supernatural or folk lore, but nothing could possibly explain the madness that was going on inside of your brain, and in front of you.

Shifting your eyes back up, they locked onto his own, only to see a shimmer of silver appear for a moment as your breath got caught. Whatever had been going on in your mind, there had been only one explanation for this. "Are you..." Taking in a shaky breath, your eyes stayed locked on his own. "You're a...wolf? A...werewolf?" Your heart fluttered. Seeing a small nod from his head, you blinked.

Moving your eyes from his own, down his body, they instantly stopped at where his happy trail was about to end, only for your eyes to shoot back up, cheeks burning red from embarrassment. "I have no intentions on hurting you...all I want to do is protect you." He truthfully spoke, your heart racing at the sound of his voice. "That's what I've been doing...all along."

Swallowing, you took in quiet breaths. "To...protect me?" Nodding his head, he took small steps forward as you stayed glued to the ground. "I...why?"

Stopping a few inches away from you, Ben looked down at you as your heart was now all over your chest. "Because...it's the right thing to do."

Unsure if this all had been real or just a vivid dream, you reached your hand out. Moving your eyes from his own, down to his bare chest, you pressed your hand against his warm skin. The tingling sensation against your digits proved enough that this was all very real and that was Ben naked in front of you.

Watching you as your focus was set on your hand, keeping it pressed against his chest, he only moved his own hands onto your wrist. Shooting your eyes up, Ben looked at you as he moved his hand to where you could feel his rapid heartbeat, placing your hand and keeping hold of you wrist. "You make it do that."

Growing wide eyed, Ben gazed down at you as you were speechless. What could you possibly say? "I..." Unable to speak, you looked up at him with doe eyes. Not only did the man protect you, but the man had feelings for you--it was clear with his racing heart. "Is...is that why you saved me the first time? Did you know?" You questioned, voice coming out faint.

"No...that was coincidental." He truthfully spoke as you stood there, quietly taking it all in. How were you not terrified? Let alone, why weren't you running? He could've sworn if he had showed his true self to anyone else they would've darted.

But you didn't, you stood there, gazing up at the man as he had done the same to you. Did you feel the same? Did your heart race the way his was at that very moment? He had only hoped, because he wanted to have you and to be with you.

"And those other times?" You broke the silence, the sound of his breathing being heard. "Did you know?"

"Yes." He simply stated. "I sensed your danger. I knew your faint scent and followed it. That's how I found you." Swallowing, you slowly nodded your head. He knew your scent? You had only hoped it was good.

"Thank you..." Lowering your hand from his chest, Ben only got a hold of it, your heart instantly skipping a beat.

"I would like to keep protecting you. May I?" Nodding your head, Ben lowered your hand, gently placing his own against your cheek. Bending forward, Ben's face was inches away from your neck. Blinking as you were unsure what he had been doing, you only heard sniffing.

"Are-are you...smelling me?" You questioned, Ben moving his head up the slightest and sniffing your hair.

"I need a better sense of your smell. Unlike before where I could only rely on a distant scent, now I know how you really smell." He spoke, your cheeks burning as you grew anxious. "Don't be nervous...you smell good." Gulping, your cheeks grew more hot as you blushed.

"H-how can you...can you smell my emotions, too?"

"It's your pheromones," Ben stated, "It let's me know what it is that you are feeling."

"Oh..." Taking in deep breaths as Ben had stayed there, he only stood up straight as the distant sound of footsteps caught his attention.

"They're coming." He spoke as you blinked.

"Wh-"

"Follow me." Before you could even respond, he turned around and broke into a sprint, instantly transforming back into the wolf as your eyes widened. _Now's not the time to be in awe!_ Quickly running, you followed after Ben, being careful not to trip over anything.

Lightly panting as your pace slowed down, your eyes landed on a large home. An abandoned home. _Of course it would be in the middle of the woods_. Eyeing it, you heard the sound of the floorboards creaking as the door shut. Looking down, you realized Ben was no longer in sight.

Instantly rushing over to the porch, you carefully opened the door and peeked in. The house was just as damaged as it was on the outside. Had Ben lived in there? "It's okay, you can come in."

Hearing his voice, your head turned in its direction, seeing Ben standing there buttoning up the black jeans he had now been wearing. Trailing your eyes up to his torso, you took in a deep breath. From afar you had a better look at him, and it was pleasing to the eye.

Clearing your throat as you snapped out of it, you shifted your eyes up. "Do you live here?" You questioned.

"No...I'm not that kind of werewolf." He chuckled as you lightly smiled. "I come here when I need alone time...or when I need to disappear from the real world."

"Oh..." Looking back down at his shirtless torso, you eyed the wound. "I'm sorry about that..."

Turning his attention away from his pants as he zipped them up, he looked over at you, following your eyes. Seeing how focused you were on the wound, he shook his head. "Don't. It isn't your fault, I rather have myself get shot than you. At least I can heal easily."

Feeling your chest cave in, you moved your eyes back up. "Does it hurt? To heal?"

"Not really...what hurts is getting the bullet fragments out." Slowly nodding your head, your shoulders lightly dropped in relief. At least that worry went out the window. "You were worried..."

"Yeah..." You breathed, pushing some of your hair behind your ear. "Well, about the wolf. Which I guess is now you." Swallowing, you looked him in the eye, amazed how he was both a wolf and man. "Does it hurt when you transform?"

"At first. Your body gets used to it and eventually your bones shift naturally." Nodding your head again, Ben moved closer to you. "You don't have to worry about me. This is natural to me."

"It just seems so painful."

Smiling to himself, he moved even closer, now inches away from you. "The only painful thing is not being able to save someone in time." Ben spoke, voice nearly coming out as a whisper.

"But you've saved me each time..."

"Yes, I do. But not others..." He stated, eyes trailing off for a moment as if reminiscing.

Reaching out, you gently lied a hand on his arm, Ben's eyes moving back to your own as your free hand lied in the back of his neck and pulled him down. For a moment, his heart had lodged up his throat, but when he felt your lips press against his cheek, a small sigh left his lips. "Sometimes you can't save everyone. That's okay."

Letting go of the back of his neck, you gazed into either of his eyes, softly smiling at him. "You're an exception." Pulling you into an embrace, your eyes widened for a moment. Snaking his arms around your waist, your own moved around his neck as your eyes shut.

He was so warm and strong, it felt so right to be in his arms, as if you perfectly had fit inside of them. You didn't want to let go and you didn't want him to let go of you, you felt so...at ease. So safe. If you could, you'd fall asleep right there and then.

Sensing the sudden change in mood as your body relaxed into his own, Ben took in a small breath, getting your scent once again as his heart ached. He so badly wanted to have you, to give you his all and to be yours. But how could he when the life he lived was one you didn't deserve being a part of?

Nestling your head against your arm and his neck, Ben smiled. "You're tired." He spoke, breaking the silence. "It's late."

Lifting your head up and leaning away, you blinked. "I should go home-"

"No, no...it's too dangerous for you to go out there now." Ben shook his head. "Stay." Looking at him as he looked deeply into your eyes, you slowly nodded.

"Okay." Feeling Ben let go of you, you backed up the slightest, eyeing the area. "Where do I sleep?"

Turning to eye the room, Ben let out a sigh in defeat. How had he forgotten that you two were in an abandoned home in which he only slept in if he were in his wolf form--the only way he'd sleep comfortably. "I-"

"It's okay, I'll just sleep on the floor." Moving over to a spot that the floorboard wasn't uneven, you sat down, Ben watching. "Do you...by any chance have a blanket?" You asked, although doubting it.

Turning around in his spot, he walked off, leaving you sitting there as you waited. Coming back, he held onto a folded up blanket, only to open it up. Lucky for you, it was large. As for Ben, not so much. "Here, I use it when my body gets too hot and I can't wear my clothes." Growing wide eyed at his statement, he shook his head. "It...it's clean, I promise you."

Reaching out to grab onto it, you wrapped it around you as you lied down, Ben feeling terrible that you were going to sleep uncomfortably. "I...could transform and you can rest your head on me?"

Looking over at him, you sat back up. "Oh, no, I don't want it to be-"

"It's fine, I prefer sleeping that way when I'm here. It doesn't hurt as much." He stated as you nodded.

"O-okay..." Seeing him reach down to his jeans, you looked away. Even if you had seen him nude before, you rather be respectful and not watch.

Hearing the sound of claws hitting the hard ground, you looked back over and saw the black wolf now standing in front of you. Moving around, he sat behind you and rested there, you looking over for a moment before lying down against him. It was odd, but, you appreciated the gesture.


	6. Chapter Six: The Scarif Book Store Massacre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something tragic happens and Ben urges to your side, which only leads to more than you expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of murder

It was strange, the fact that you had actually slept well through the night, staying in the same position until morning. At first, you had almost forgotten that you were lying on a flat ground with your head against a wolf, but when you slipped back to reality you realized you were not in your bed. Of course, the floor was nowhere near comfortable, but somehow you slept well.

Maybe it was the fact that you had Ben--in wolf form--there with you. If you hadn't, you would've stayed up all night, especially since you were in an abandoned home. Nonetheless, in the middle of the woods where the hunters could easily find you.

Opening up your eyes to see part of the black fur, you sat up and stretched out your arms, feeling bad that you had already slept on him for who knows how many hours. Tightening up the blanket around you as you lightly shivered, you heard the floorboard creek, looking over and seeing Ben moving over to where he had left his pants. Watching the _wolf_ pick them up with his mouth, he then walked off.

Deciding you couldn't be on the floor any longer, you stood up and straightened your back, letting out a small groan from the movement. Facing a boarded up window, you peeked through cracks and saw the now lit up forest. What time was it anyway?

Reaching into your pocket, you nearly panicked--where was your phone? You don't recall dropping it...but did you without realizing it? Letting out a breath in disappointment, your head dropped into your hands as you rubbed your face. "Great..." You muttered to yourself.

"Something's wrong..." Ben pointed out rather than questioned, you nearly jumping at the sound of his voice as you looked over and saw him in his jeans, still no shirt on. Maybe his body heat was really high up no thanks to what he was. For all you knew, he liked being in the nude.

Of course, you couldn't help but blush at the thought.

Turning over to look at him, your shoulders dropped. "I dropped my phone out there, I must have, it isn't in my pockets..." You sighed, Ben only nodding.

"I can help you find it?" Nodding your head, Ben gave you a small smile. "How did you sleep?" He asked as you moved closer to him, Ben watching you move as he took in a small breath.

"Good...surprisingly?" Pushing your hand through your hair, you let out an exhale. "What about you? I must've made an indent in your back." You chuckled, Ben's smile resurfacing as he shook his head.

"I slept well, my back is fine." He simply spoke as you stood there and eyed him, the corners of your lips lightly lifting. You've only known this man for a little over a week, yet, it felt like you had known him your entire life. There was something about him that called to you and you couldn't put a finger on it.

Of course, one factor had been his will to protect you. He saved your life three times, and you could only imagine how many more. Then, there was the fact that he was almost always there, whether as a wolf or himself.

But, still, what was it? Sure, anyone can save you, but that isn't much of a meaning to fall for someone...right?

Shifting your eyes from his own, your train of thought went elsewhere--his wound. Although it was healing, there still was a mark as to where it was; not big, but it was there and you could see it.

Reaching your hand out, the pads of your fingers brushed against the healing skin, Ben's eyes moving from your face, to your hand. "I'm sorry this happened..." You nearly muttered.

"Like I said, I want to protect you." He spoke, moving his focus back to your face, only to see your eyebrows narrow.

"This would've been prevented if I hadn't gone to the woods...I should've gone straight home." Shaking your head as you stared at the wound, Ben blinked.

"Why were you in the preserve?" He asked, you slowly lifting your head up to look at him.

"I wanted to look for you..." You answered, voice nearly faltering. "Well, the wolf." Hearing your heartbeat quicken, Ben took a step closer as the sudden sound of your heart skipping a beat echoed in his ears.

"Why?" He questioned, you swallowing.

"I...I don't know. I just wanted to. A part of me wanted to see the wolf, to see if it was okay... _alive_." You truthfully spoke, Ben's stomach turning. He knew the exact reason why. "But it felt like I was in a trance, because one moment to the next I realized I was walking into the forest."

Watching as your eyes moved back to the wound, you lowered your hand, "Now it makes sense as to why you disappeared for a week. You were healing, weren't you?" Looking back up at him, Ben nodded.

"I was afraid you thought I had abandoned you, but I didn't want you to see me in pain. I didn't want you being suspicious. In the end, I couldn't hide who I truly was from you any longer." Ben stated, taking in small breaths as he kept his gaze on you.

"I will be honest, I thought you completely dropped me. I had no idea as to what it was, but I let it be, because you have every right to leave me alone...although I should've been mad because we were doing so well and you just left like that." You nearly muttered the last words as Ben's eyes widened a bit, reaching out and grabbing onto your upper arms.

"I wouldn't do that, at least not without good reasoning. I had to disappear for a bit, the wound was bad because of the silver bullet and I didn't want you being worried or any-"

"It's okay," You interrupted with a small chuckle, "It's fine, I'm just...I'm happy to know that you're okay." Nodding your head, Ben smiled. "Both you and the wolf."

Hearing the sound of your laugh made his heart want to explode. A sound as simple as a laugh-- _your_ laugh--made him happy. "We should get going, you probably have work."

Gasping, your eyes widened, "I missed my classes!" Holding onto your head, you groaned. "I keep missing classes..." You nearly mumbled, Ben watching you as he went to put his shirt on, one he had left lying on the ground as if when he had transformed he had no time to move it.

"I'm sorry-"

"No, no it's not your fault. I should've realized that before coming out here..." You sighed. "It's fine, I'll be fine, as long as I go to work later."

Walking over to you, Ben grabbed your hand and tugged you over to the front door, the two of you walking out and back into the cluster of trees.

The entire time you had been out there, you hadn't realized that the two of you still had been hand in hand, Ben pulling you around as you'd do the same to him, finding no sign of your phone. What made it worse was the fact that Ben couldn't call you with the lack of signal.

Sighing, you stood there and eyed the area, searching the ground and kicking a few leaves around with your foot, only to see something glistening. "There!" You exclaimed, yanking Ben with you and nearly catching him off guard.

Rushing over, you were just about to pick up the phone, only to see something red drip onto your hand. Furrowing your brows, you looked up another drop falling onto your forehead, only for you to yell.

Quickly pulling you back, Ben covered your mouth, then turning you to his chest as he wrapped his arms around you. Looking up at the tree as a dead wolf hung there, his jaw clenched. "Hunters..." He nearly growled, you resting your forehead against his chest as you clenched your eyes shut.

"Why...why would they do that?" You breathed, racing heart now humming in Ben's mind.

"They don't have anything better to do." There was no way Ben would tell you the truth about the hunters--who they worked for, what they did and why they did it--he wanted you far away from the truth. The only truth you needed was what he was and that was it.

Like he said, he wanted to protect you, and in order to do that he had to hide the truth.

"Let's go." Gently pushing you back, he wiped away the blood from your skin before he grabbed your phone and handed it to you.

It was enough that you had nightmares from everything else that has happened, but now this?

. . .

"Will I be seeing you at the book store?" You asked Ben as you parked in front of the apartment building he lived in, you wanting to take him home rather than let him stay in that abandoned house.

"More than likely." He nodded, you sweetly smiling, hoping he would. "I owe you that."

"You don't owe me anything," You shook your head. "Now that I know the truth, I don't feel as bad."

Watching you shrug, Ben's eyes had trailed to your shoulders, then chest and seeing the necklace. How had he not notice it before? You still wore it... "I still apologize, I feel terrible."

"It's fine," Lying your hand on his, you nodded reassuringly, "What matters is that you're okay." Gulping at the sound of your words, Bens body tensed up. When was the last time someone cared for him?

Looking up at you, he quietly swallowed, eyes studying your face and taking in your features--almost as if imprinting it in his brain. "Thank you." He said, a small bow to his head. Turning and reaching over, Ben was just about to exit your car, only for your hand to grip onto his.

Leaning forward, you kissed his cheek before murmuring, "Stay safe...please."

Feeling his cheeks heat up, he nodded before leaving your car, hand slipping from your own. The feeling in his chest--and his whole body--was indescribable. He truly had fallen for you.

Giving the man one last look, you drove off. If you hadn't had work, you definitely would've stayed behind...but you were starving and needed a shower. You had hoped you didn't smell bad, now knowing how strong his senses were, who knows what he was smelling.

Walking up to the entrance of his apartment building, Ben was pulled back. "You must be absolutely foolish, Ren."

"What do you want?" He snapped, smacking Hux's hand away.

"You are going to get yourself in a world of trouble around that girl, I hope you know-"

"What I do is my business. I am an omega, not a shameful beta like you and Phasma. I am free to do what I want."

"Is that why you haven't left?" Hux raised a brow. "Because you are... _free_?" He said with air quotes, Ben growing furious.

"No."

"Oh, that's right...because you fucking imprinted on a human. You lousy excuse for a werewolf, there is no pitty for you." Hux snarled as Ben bit back.

"Good, cause I don't need your useless and meaningless emotions." At that, Ben turned around and walked off.

"You better watch out, Ren...who knows what could happen to your little girlfriend when you're not there to protect her." Snapping his head over, Hux was gone. Ben never did well with threats.

. . .

Standing amongst the books, shelving those that needed to be, the faint sound of the television in the background sounded in your ears. It was insanely quiet, as it always was, but today it was extra quiet. Usually, there were at least people at the cafe, but there were barely any today.

Sighing, you placed the last few books before moving to the back. You were rather tired, your body had began to ache from the way you slept and you wanted nothing more to relax...but how can you when your mind was all over the place?

Not only were you well aware of hunters and werewolves, but you were falling for one. Actually, there was a high chance you already fell and were just in denial. You couldn't say you felt nothing because clearly you felt something each and every time you were around him [Ben]. But, was it worth it? Falling for someone you had barely known and was indeed a supernatural being?

The latter at this moment didn't feel like much of a problem...surprisingly.

About to reach for more books, a sudden throb pounded in your head, hands flinging to your temples. Scrunching up your eyebrows, the pain grew more intense by the passing second. Was it a migraine? What caused it to attack you so suddenly?

Hoping it'd dissipate, it only grew worse. You tried distracting yourself from the pain but nothing. You went back to restocking, even drank a ton of water and put something cold on your head but it wouldn't lessen.

No, it grew worse.

Groaning, you made your way towards the back, seeing the store manager--for once--there. "Dane?" You called out,  
the man turning around.

"Yeah? Whoa, are you...okay?" He asked, seeing you grasp onto your skull, rubbing your temples.

"I have a severe headache...it's been half an hour and it just wont budge-"

"Just drink water-"

"I did, and-"

"Medicine? Y/n, you know we're low on staff." He crossed his arms, your jaw tightening from how irritated you were in the man's ignorance.

"I am in severe pain, for all we know I could faint. I am going home." You firmly spoke. "After all, I'm more of a manager than you." You nearly snapped, walking off. What's with the sudden change of mood? Your manager couldn't help but stand there in shock, never were you _that_ snappy.

Rushing home the second you got into your car, you darted to your apartment and took some medicine, lying on your couch in pain. Nothing seemed to work, the throbbing sensation attacking you almost with every beat of your heart--a sort of coincidental correlation.

"Ugh! Maybe I need a nap..." You mumbled as you turned on your stomach, arms dangling over the side of the couch. Sighing, you shut your eyes, in hopes that the pain would dissipate.

. . .

" _Breaking news, a mass murder has been reported in_ _the_ _Scarif Book Store just moments ago. There have been several casualties and police are one the case_ -" Instantly rushing to his living room the second he heard Scarif, Ben's eyes widened. " _The street will be blocked off and surrounding stores will be closed until further notice. So far, there has been three deaths confirmed_ -"

Feeling his heart race, Ben panicked, "Y/n?!" Grabbing his keys and rushing out of his apartment, Ben didn't second guess his moves.

His mind wasn't in the right place, all he could think about were "what if's" and jumping to conclusions. All he could think about were Hux's threats. He was seeing nothing but red, he wanted nothing more than to rid Hux from his existence.

Parking his car and rushing out, his eyes landed on the body bags being pulled into the emergency vehicle, heart throbbing the closer he grew. Feeling his breathing grow heavier and heavier, Ben tried catching your scent but nothing was being sensed. "Shit..." He muttered, running his fingers through his hair and tugging at it.

Hearing nothing but the sound of his own rapidly beating heart, Ben's loud thoughts came to a sudden silence. If he couldn't sense you or smell you, maybe there was a chance you weren't there.

Trying to keep himself calm, not wanting to start a scene for no reason--what if you weren't even there? Ben darted back to his car and sped to your apartment building. If he had been thinking straight, or if anyone was around him to tell him, he would've realized he was easily going thirty over the speed limit. He had to know if you were okay.

Completely knocked out on the couch, you were startled awake with the sound of loud banging on your front door. Feeling your heart race, you sat up and groaned. Now that the headache was no longer there, your neck had been aching from the way you fell asleep.

Hearing the heavy knock, you groaned again, too disoriented to even speak. Reaching out, you unlocked the door and opened it, instantly being engulfed in a hug and nearly freaking out. "Wh-"

"Fuck! I thought you were dead!" Recognizing the voice, you looked over and noticed it had been Ben holding you, bent forward with his arms wrapped around your waist. "I thought you were fucking gone! I thought he killed you!"

"Ben, what are you talking about? I'm okay...well, I had a really bad migraine and left work early...but I'm fine." You spoke, brows furrowing as you grew concerned. "Ben, what happened?"

Lifting his head up, Ben swallowed. "I..." Staring down at you, he grabbed your hand and moved you to your couch, finding your remote and turning on the news.

Sitting beside him, you watched, unsure of what you were seeing until you recognized the store front. "Is...oh my gosh..."

"You have no idea how terrified I was. All I heard was the words murder and Scarif and I ran out. I had to make sure you were okay." Ben said, focus set on you as yours was on the television screen. "I was panicking, I saw body bags and I...I couldn't pick up your scent. There was nothing and I feared something happened to you but I tried calming down, I didn't want to jump to conclusions. But you're here, you're home...and you're safe..." Looking down at you with a worried expression, you faced Ben and could see the fear in his eyes.

"Oh, Ben, I'm sorry..." Shaking your head, Ben only shook his own.

"No, no don't be...what matters is that you're alive. That you're here, breathing."

Swallowing, you stared at him and softly spoke, "And I'm okay..."

Gazing at you, Ben held onto your face, looking into your eyes and shifting between the two. "You're okay..." He nearly whispered as you nodded. "Thank the stars." Making an impulse move, your heart skipped a beat the second Ben's lips were pressed against your own. Growing wide-eyed, your breath got caught in your throat.

Freezing in your spot, the sound of your beating heart rang in Bens ears, causing him to instantly lean back. "I'm...I'm sorry...I shouldn't-I didn't mean to-" Quickly standing up, he slowly backed up. "I'm sorry."

Watching him aim for your front door, you swiftly stood up and sprinted to him. Stepping in between him and the door, you pulled him down by the collar of his buttoned up shirt and crashed your lips against his.

You weren't sure if it was the heat of the moment, or maybe you were craving affection for so long without realizing it, that you had been kissing your life away.

It was so sloppy and messy, your breathing was staggered and you felt so breathless. Ben, at some point, had lifted you up and your legs were now wrapped around his waist, hands in his hair as his lips moved to your neck.

It was a complete mess and you felt dirty, you had never kissed or been kissed in such a hungry way before. It looked as if either of you were about to devour one another in a matter of seconds.

Walking over to the couch, Ben sat down as you straddled him, his hands roaming along your thighs and up your sides before sliding into your hair, lightly tugging and causing you to moan.

You didn't know what came over you, but it almost felt like your lustful desires took over and you blanked out.

As for Ben, he was on the verge of being far gone.

Taking in a deep breath as you slowly separated from the kiss, Ben constantly leaving small ones against your lips, you slid your hands from the back of his neck and draped them over his shoulders. "I don't know...what came over me...I'm s-"

"Don't." Ben interjected. "I wanted this to happen." Taking in a deep breath, your cheeks burned at the sound of his words.

"Since when?" You curiously asked, resting your head on his shoulder and mumbling into his neck.

"Since the dinner...maybe before that." Blushing even harder at his honesty, you sat up and looked at him. "I know I've only known you for, what? A week? But...I just...there's something about you."

Gently smiling, you held onto the back of his neck, kissing his cheek. "Time doesn't always matter, it's what happens in that span of time that does."

Looking at you, Ben simply nodded. "That's probably why. I've saved you so much. It was hard not to." Feeling your smile widen, you only realized the news still was on, looking over for a moment.

"Ben..." Looking back at him, your smile dropped. "Can you...can you stay the night?" You asked, Ben instantly nodding.

"Of course. I don't want you alone, not after that." He said, nudging his head towards the television. "I can stay as long as you want me to..."

Gazing at him, you gave him a quick kiss before hugging him. "How long are you willing to?"

"I don't care. As long as you feel safe." Sitting back up, you nodded before standing, grabbing his hand as he stood and followed you to your room.

"Well, I'm not gonna have a job for a while now..." You sighed. "I'll only have school to attend to, quite the bummer...but, what can I do?"

"You can be with me." Ben spoke from behind as you shut your bedroom door, letting go of his hand.

"And do what, watch you transform?" You teased as he shook his head.

"No, we can do other things, y/n. Dates and...all of that." He awkwardly spoke, rubbing the back of his neck.

Walking back over to him, you grabbed his arm. "Hey, our first date was great minus those wolves. Don't worry about it." Tip toeing, you kissed his jaw before walking to your dresser to grab your pajamas. "I mean, I consider that our first date."

Smiling to himself, Ben nodded as he watched you. "Do you mind if I...you've seen me naked before so...I kinda prefer sleeping in the nude because I get really hot and I need as much coolness as I can get...I'll keep my underwear on." Unable to form his sentence, you chuckled.

"You can sleep bare if that's what you're asking. Like you said, I've seen you naked." Partially shutting the bathroom door, you changed, blushing at the thought of Ben being nude beside you as you slept--well, he'd have his underwear on at least. If this had been anyone else you _would_ have cared, but not with him. Ben was something else.

Walking out and seeing Ben standing there, unsure of what to do with his clothes as he held them, you walked over and grabbed them. "Sorry, I had no clue where to put them."

"It's fine, I'll just leave them here." Placing them on the dresser, you turned around and casually looked away. "Uh, do you sleep under the sheets or without?" You asked, walking to the side of the bed you were going to claim as your own, pulling back the sheets.

"Either or, your place is pretty chilly so I _could_ be under...if you're okay with that?" Watching you get under the sheets, Ben stood there.

"I don't mind." You smiled, waving your hand for him to join you. It was so very hard not to stare at his body when you made it seem like it was no big deal to have a nearly naked man in your room, on your bed.

"I'm sorry if I take too much room..." Getting under the sheets, his side pressed up against you.

"That's fine, you're a pretty big guy." You shrugged, moving over to give him space.

Looking over, Ben noticed how cornered you were. "I could...hold you or you can lie on me if you...don't have enough room?"

Gulping, you turned to face him. "I, I don't want to be all over you and-"

"I really don't care, I rather you be comfortable. This is your place after all."

"But I already bothered you last night-"

"Y/n, please, I've slept far worse before." Removing the sheets enough for his upper half to show, Ben reached an arm out and waved for you to move closer.

Sliding yourself, Ben only grabbed on and pulled you to him, wrapping his arm around and unintentionally burrowing himself into you. He seemed so small even if he was much more bigger than you. "Is this too much?" He mumbled into your shoulder as you shook your head.

"No...you're good." You smiled, wrapping your arm around him, your chin on top of his head and nothing but the scent of his hair filling your nose. It smelt good, as if he had just washed it.

"You smell good." Ben muttered as you laughed.

"Thank you, wolf man." Twirling some of his hair around your finger, you hadn't realized how exhausted you were until your eyes grew heavy. The warmth of Ben's body mixed with the closeness made it much easier for you to sleep that night. For once.

. . .

"Explain yourself!" The voice boomed amongst the pack. At the center was Hux and surrounding him was his fellow betas. "You had one simple task to kill the girl, and did you?"

"Supreme-"

"I don't want to hear it!" The man snapped, slicing his hand through the air as he stood up from his spot. "Ren has done enough harm to this pack. It is time we get our revenge on the lone wolf. I will give you one more chance to kill the girl or I will have to do it myself. And you know what that means when I have to step into these messy matters."

"Yes, supreme leader." Hux bowed his head.

"You will kill the girl and bring me her body, then, we will find Ren and make him see what he has done." The man pointed a finger before sitting down. "Actually...do not kill her. Severely injure her, knock her unconscious. Then, bring her to me. I want Ren to watch when _I_ kill her."

"Yes, supreme leader." Hux spoke again as the surrounding betas watched him closely.

"Good...see to it that you do not fail this time." The supreme leader glared. "Go and do what you have been told."

. . .

"General, we both know who exactly was behind this." Rey spoke as she stood across the older woman, hands pressed against a table covered in large maps. "This was his men. This was them. They did this!"

"I know that, Rey. But the question is, who? We have some men out with the paramedics and police and even they couldn't find anything. Whoever did it left a bloody mess, but was smart enough not to leave tracks." The general spoke, rubbing her forehead.

"They were after her." Rey said, Leia instantly looking up. "I know it for a fact."

"Why is that?" Leia questioned, brows furrowed.

"He knows her. He's become friends with her." Rey swallowed. "What if-"

"We can't jump to conclusions. I know what my son has become, but if the rumors are true, if he's become an omega...he wouldn't have done this." She shook her head. "Omegas don't tend to kill in large masses. They only kill in defense. This does not have his name on it."

"Then who could it possibly be? Y/n was working that shift and ended up leaving early. How could she have known? I want to believe it was a coincidence...but the Order would not just attack a random shop."

"Then, they must know." Leia stood straight, away from the table.

"Must know what?" Rey shook her head in confusion.

"About y/n and-"

"Wait, why would they target-" Cutting herself off, Rey's eyes widened. "Dammit! This is exactly what I was trying to avoid! I told him to stay away!" She nearly shouted as Leia blinked.

"You spoke to him?" She questioned, staring at Rey.

"He was at the bookstore, Finn and I were there and y/n introduced us to him. He gave her a necklace. _The_ necklace." Rey emphasized. "From what you have told me...no one has ever touched that necklace, and it hasn't been used nor worn in ages. Since-"

"I know." Leia interjected, nodding her head once. "He's protecting her."

Narrowing her eyebrows, Rey shook her head. "Protecting her? He barely knows her!"

"That necklace hasn't been used in decades. I swore to protect it and wore it myself, but I gave it to Ben because I wanted him safe. But when I found out he was one, I told him to keep it safe and give it to someone who he trusts with his life and would want to protect."

"You can't possibly be saying he's-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but we've been so busy with this that we didn't bother checking our phones." Finn said as he walked to the two. "Y/n is safe." He informed, "And she's with Ben."

Gulping, Rey shifted her eyes from Finn, to Leia. "You know I'm right, Rey." Letting out a breath, she looked away. "She has the necklace, she's safe."

"How come it doesn't work around him? Why isn't it protecting her from him?" Rey asked rather bitterly.

"Because, he's a Skywalker descent. Skywalker's are immune to the amulet. After all, the man who crafted it made it that way." Leia informed. "My son wouldn't just give it to anyone, he gave it to y/n for a _reason_."

"And that reason being?" Rey looked at Leia as Finn furrowed his brows and watched intently.

"He's imprinted."


	7. Chapter Seven: The Claw Marks on the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gentle moment is shared but only leads to more. What started off as a good day takes an awful turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW

Feeling an unusual amount of warmth radiate onto you, your eyebrows knitted. You were so used to waking up in the morning shivering from the lack of heat and drop in outside temperature. Shifting--or at least trying to--in your spot, you realized there was something tightly wrapped around your waist as there was a pressure against the back of your head. Fluttering your eyes open, you saw nothing but pale, bare skin and your comforters lifted up to your nose.

Lying with your forearms pressed against the warm skin, you smiled as you remembered the previous nights events--Ben kissing you and you kissing back with such passion. It was so hungry that the thought of it made you blush. You couldn't remember the last time you kissed someone that way. Let alone, when someone else initiated it and ended up staying the night with you.

Turning your hand so your palm could rest against his chest, you felt his body heat warm it. He was a living, breathing, radiator. No matter what, with or without clothes, he was always warm. _Perks of being a werewolf_ , you thought. Gently moving your palm against his smooth skin, you instantly felt the scars that marked his body against it. There weren't too many big ones, but you traced them with your fingertips.

The one on his shoulder was the most visible, aside the one on his bicep. You wanted nothing more than to gently press kisses. But, for now, the tips of your fingers would suffice.

You wondered what the stories were behind them. How did he obtain them? What happened that caused them? When and where did it happen? You could only imagine the life he was living and had with being a werewolf. A werewolf, it was something you would never get over--let alone--forget. How could you? You thought they were nothing more than folklore. Makes sense as to why he read those books.

Taking in a deep breath, you turned your attention up to his face. He seemed so peaceful. So at ease. His features were soft, his lips lightly pursed as his hair sprawled over his forehead. Lifting your hand, you gently pushed the hair away and behind his hair. Biting your bottom lip, you carefully lied your hand on his cheek. He was so calm, so relaxed, you couldn't help but wonder if this had been the best sleep he's ever had.

Studying his face, a smile grew on your lips. This was the first time you _truly_ got a good look at him up close, from his dark hair that was soft to his sharp nose. Then, there was his eyebrows and eyelashes. His cheek bones and ears. His lips...something you knew were kissable--and they were. They were so soft and plump, they connected perfectly with your own.

And then there were his beauty marks. There were so many that you hadn't noticed until you had a better look. You wanted to connect them. They sprinkled his face and looked like the night sky. They were beautiful.

Letting out a small huff, holding back the urge to pepper his face with sweet kisses, you were just about to move your hand away until Ben got a hold of your wrist. Feeling your breath hitch, Ben brought your hand to his lips, pressing a kiss against the back of it as your heart fluttered. Lying your arm over his shoulder, he brought you closer to him, your forehead pressing against his own as his hand moved deeper into your hair.

Lying in silence as your heart pounded against your chest, Ben only lowered himself. Resting the side of his head against your chest, he listened to your rapidly beating heart. "I'm sorry." He mumbled. "I didn't mean to scare you." Hearing his morning voice, your heart skipped a beat. You never expected his voice to get anymore deeper than it naturally was.

Trying to steady your breathing from the sudden movement he made, you let out a breath. It was unexpected, but you didn't seem to mind. "It's fine." You softly responded, hand moving into his hair and brushing your fingers through it.

Taking in steady breaths, getting used to the sound of your beating heart, Ben kept his eyes closed. He could get used to the sound, it was soothing and calming, something he'd listen to to keep him at bay. He could probably point it out in a crowd. It was _your_ heartbeat. "How did you sleep?" He asked, you smiling.

"Wonderful. You?"

"The best in years." He admitted before opening his eyes. "It's hard for me to sleep. I normally get five hours, if that. Maybe six if I'm lucky."

"Oh..." You frowned, Ben could sense your change in emotion. "Why's that?"

"Just...a lot on my mind. My life, my past...loneliness." He breathed, eyes fluttering from the feeling of your nails gently running against his scalp as you brushed through his hair.

"I'm sorry...do you...do you want to talk about it?" You asked, feeling as if you were walking on eggshells. With the silence you received, you only bit your bottom lip. You had hoped that didn't upset him.

"I don't want to bother you." Ben spoke, breaking the silence.

"You won't." You shook your head, now twirling some of his hair around your finger. "Talk to me. I want to know Ben Solo."

Sucking in a breath, he lifted his head enough to kiss your collar bone, sending chills throughout your body. "I've been on my own for a while now, I moved out when I was about fourteen, fifteen...it was a...foolish decision but, but I couldn't be around others when I realized what I was. I was alone in this world, unsure of what to do. What was I supposed to do? I'm a damn werewolf...not many people believe it. Those who do, they either hunt us down or treat us like some sort of prize." He sighed, you only swallowing. "It's not an easy life to live, especially when you're all alone."

"But, you've survived." You pointed out rather optimistically, causing Ben to lightly smile. "You're still breathing."

"Mhm...yeah, I am." He nodded. "But, it wasn't easy to get here. It was hell, it's been over a decade of me being on my own. I've gone through so much, so much that'll be stuck in the back of my mind forever. Others..." Lifting his head up to look at you, his hand moved to your cheek, "are a blessing." Feeling yourself blush, you shyly shifted your eyes. "I honestly don't know how it is that I was lucky to have ran into you, although in a very shitty situation, you still came into my life." Moving your eyes back to his, you took in a deep breath. "It's been so long since life has handed me something nice...yet, here you are." Pushing some of your hair behind your ear, Ben's fingers brushed through the hair before lying on the back of your neck, thumb on your cheek as he caressed it. "And...you're not afraid of what I am."

Gazing at him, seeing how shaky he had become, with his hitched breathing, you leaned in and kissed his cheek. "It was brave of you to reveal yourself to someone you've only known for a short period of time. You must trust in me..." You wholeheartedly smiled.

"It was a risk I was willing to take. I couldn't hide it from you, I didn't want to. I...wanted you to know." He stuttered. "I told myself, if you were to run away then I'd leave you alone. That I wouldn't bother you with my presence. But you-you stayed. You stayed and you...didn't run. You weren't afraid."

"Of course not...you've saved my life so many times...how could I be afraid?" You nearly whispered, looking into either of his eyes. "I like you, Ben. I really do. And if this is who you are, so be it. It doesn't change who you are as a  person."

Not realizing that his eyes had been welling up in tears, he pulled you into a kiss, trying to avoid the waterworks. He couldn't remember the last time someone accepted him and actually cared for him like you had. He knew it, he could feel it, you wanted him safe as much as he wanted you to be. "Thank you." He muttered against your lips, pressing a smaller one, keeping his eyes closed.

For once, something good came his way.

. . .

Sitting on the couch, eyes glued on the screen as he intently watched, as if to find something, Ben's eyes squinted. His focus was deeply set on the news that he hadn't noticed you were right next to him until you lifted a mug in his vision. "Here." Taking it in his hands, he smiled up at you as you smiled back.

Wrapping his arm around your waist, Ben's hand held on. "Thank you." Taking a sip of the hot coffee, he let out a small breath.

"They're still talking about Scarif?" You asked, eyes set on the television as Ben nodded. Keeping his eyes peeled in case of any sign of Hux or Phasma, he swallowed. He knew...he knew if there had been a hint of a sign or evidence of them being at fault, then he'd have take extra care of you.

They were on the hunt, and he knew for a fact it was you that they wanted.

Looking up at you and seeing you gaze at the TV, his eyes trailed down your chest. Seeing the necklace he had given you, he took in a deep breath and shut his eyes. He was more than thankful you were okay because of it. If not, he wouldn't be living with himself if you had died.

Taking a few sips here and there, feeling the hot liquid work it's way down, you let out a sigh. Feeling Ben's eyes on you, you turned your head and looked at him. "You okay?" You asked, your free hand moving onto his head, fingers brushing through his soft hair as he nodded.

"Yeah, yeah..." He breathed. "I'm just...glad you're okay."

Smiling at him, your hand moved onto his cheek, you leaning to kiss his other. "I'm glad _you're_ okay. You were so worried..." You softly spoke, Ben taking in a deep breath.

"I was afraid something had happened. I panicked, my heart was racing so fast. You were the last person I wanted to see on the news because you...you died." He nearly cringed. The thought of you dying and him not being able to save you frightened him.

Giving him a sweet smile, your hand moved onto his shoulder. "It's okay, Ben. I'm right here. Alive." Sitting on his lap, you gave his cheek a kiss, wrapping your arm over his shoulders as you sat your mug down to change the channel.

"Thankfully..." He whispered, pulling you a tad bit closer to him. He could practically hear your heart beating in his ears, almost as if he were pressed against your chest. It was a pleasant sound. Even if he could mute the noise, he didn't want to. It was a reminder that you were right there, alive.

Picking up your cup and taking your sips from it, watching the TV, the two of you sat in a comfortable silence. The TV was at a low volume but was enough to be heard. The light hum of the air conditioner and the distant sound of cars passing by rang in either of your ears. It was such a simple moment, a relaxing one, Ben found himself enjoying it.

Finishing off your coffee as Ben had as well, you grabbed his mug and went into the kitchen, putting them in the sink. "I should get going." He spoke, rather lowly as if hoping you wouldn't hear it. Truth is, he didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay with you for as long as he could.

"Okay, I'm gonna go shower." You said, reappearing in his line of view.

"I could stay until your done? So you won't be left alone...you know, safety reasons..." He trailed, nervously looking away as he scratched the back of his head.

Smiling, you walked over to him and grabbed his chin, "I'd appreciate that." Leaving a small, yet sweet kiss on his lips, you turned around and walked back over to your bedroom.

Taking in a deep breath as he heard your bathroom door shut, he stood up and entered your room. Pulling on his clothing that you had neatly folded on your dresser, Ben was in the midst of buckling his belt until he heard light footsteps. Turning his head, he watched you exit in nothing but a robe, hair tied up in a messy bun. "I forgot my clothes..." You shook your head, walking over to your dresser that Ben had stood by.

Gulping, his eyes trailed your body. Your robe must've been loosely tied for it to fall off your shoulder so easily, the soft skin being exposed. Lowering his eyes, they landed on a portion of your breast that had been revealed. The sound of your beating heart had been replaced with his own. It was so loud and heavy against his chest that he had to take in deep breaths.

Unable to look away as he eyed your neck, collar bones, bare legs and back to the portion of your chest, Ben felt himself breakout into a sweat. The apartment was chilly, yet his body was burning.

Licking his lips as his body itched to feel yours, hands aching to touch you as his lower half throbbed, Ben felt like he was in a trance. He wanted you and he wanted you bad. He wanted to rip your baby blue cotton robe right off of your body, pin you against the ground and fu-

"Are you okay?" You asked, looking up at him as you realized he stood in the way of your drawers. His hands had left his belt, it hanging loose at his hips as his fingers twitched. Ben wanted to grab you right there and then.

Seeing the sudden hunger in his eyes, the way they darkened and almost changed in shape, you lightly swallowed. Lowering your eyes to his lips, there was a faint smirk on them, one you could easily miss--except you hadn't.

Licking his lips once again, your heart fluttered, the pinkness of them catching your attention as your breathing grew heavy. You couldn't tell what got over you but in a matter of seconds your urge to have him was strong; you hadn't realized how fast your breathing had become.

Not waiting any longer, Ben quickly grabbed onto your face and pulled you into a kiss--a hungry one that is, much like the first one you two shared. His lips were moving harshly against your own, wanting to feel every bit of the kiss until he was numb. Your hands held onto his wrists as the two of you breathed against one another, tongues colliding as the kiss grew more and more sloppy.

Letting go of your face and grabbing onto your hips, he instantly picked you up and nearly slammed you against the wall. Gripping onto your thighs, your breath had hitched as you realized you hadn't been in your underwear, his now hard-self pressing against you and making your heart race faster.

Gliding his palms up your thighs, Ben had expected to feel the material of your underwear hugging your hips but felt nothing. Nothing but smooth skin. Nearly whimpering at the feel, your heartbeat now echoed within his head. You were just as hungry as he was for the feel of it all--if not, _starving_.

Pressing himself against you to keep you in place as your legs had wrapped around him, Ben was quick to remove his shirt once again and drop his pants, kicking them off. For a mere second he had left your lips, only to move back.

Digging your fingers into his skin, nails scratching against it, Ben untied your robe and pushed it off of your shoulders, letting it fall beside his pants. Your bare backside was now against the cold wall, Ben's hands tugging at his boxer briefs and removing them. He didn't want to waste anymore time, he was going to have you now and he was going to make the moment remarkable--something that you couldn't forget.

Grabbing onto your thighs and moving them higher, he positioned himself and filled you, your lips opening as a groan left your throat before he began to thrust against you. Holding tightly onto your thighs, fingers digging into your skin, your hands moved into his hair and tugged. He almost felt as if he was losing his mind; the more you tugged at his hair, the faster his hips moved, to the point he was pounding into you.

"Ugh..." Taking in deep breaths against the sloppy kiss, Ben's hands moved up your body, along your sides and up to your arms, bringing them above your head as his fingers interlocked with them. Pinning your hands against the wall, Ben's pace grew staggered, his chest heaving as his hot body broke into a sweat against yours. He hadn't felt this hot in ages, almost as if he were on fire, and you were feeling the heat of it all.

Biting on your bottom lip, you moaned. Lowering his head enough to kiss your neck, your chest ached. "B-Ben..." You breathed, eyes rolling back as your back arched. You wanted to feel more and more until you couldn't feel at all. "Ben..." You moaned, the sound being sweet in his ears.

Kissing your neck, licking and sucking it to create the black and blues, you groaned and moaned even more. It was becoming louder and louder, bouncing off the walls as the decibels raised. It was almost to a point you were screaming his name. No one had ever made you feel this good before and you weren't even sure what was so special about it.

Picking up his pace, a small growl left his lips and vibrated against your skin. He couldn't feel himself, he felt as if something else were in control of his body. There was so much lust pumping through his veins, his body was burning and his skin was damp from his sweat. It was something foreign to even him, nothing-- _no one_ \--made him feel this way. No one made his body numb and no one had ever brought out this side of him before. It was a beast of its own.

Pounding against your core as your head fell back, hands clasping onto his, you panted and whimpered all together. The pleasure of it all, the euphoric state you were in, it felt so good--to the point you were in tears. You knew, without a doubt, that the faster he went the faster you neared your orgasm.

"U-ugh!" Biting your bottom lip as your insides burned, growing hotter and hotter as you tightened around him, Ben's grip left your hands and pressed against the wall. Moving your hands back into his hair as you pulled, nearly digging your nails into his scalp, Ben grunted. His body was beginning to tremble as he felt his high. He was getting there and he knew very well you were on the edge of climaxing.

Pressing wet kisses up your neck, he breathed against your skin. He wanted to taste more and more of you, not seeming to care if your body had broke out into a sweat from the friction, that was no bother to him.

Hearing your disgruntled moans become louder and louder, your legs around him grew stiff as you soon came. You couldn't hold on any longer, your body was aching and your insides were throbbing. No one had ever fucked you that good in such a short amount of time and made it feel like an eternity.

Giving in his last few thrusts as his hips bucked against you, Ben hadn't noticed he had clawed at your walls until the tips of his fingers had touched the surface once again. It was clear something took over him...let alone, the both of you.

Letting out a strong moan as he released himself, his hands fell back to your face as he pressed a lazy kiss onto your lips; your legs growing tired and wanting to fall but Ben's hips kept you in place against the wall.

Kissing back just as slowly and haphazardly, his hands went to the back of your thighs as your legs had unwrapped from him. He didn't want to leave the moment, not just yet. Your hot bodies were pressed together, sweaty chests against one another as his lips moved tiredly along yours.

Slipping your hands from his hair as your arms fell limp onto his shoulders, Ben removed himself from you before carrying you to the bathroom. It'd only make sense to share a shower with you now that your naked bodies were pressed together.

Sitting you on the counter, Ben's hands grabbed onto your own as he gave your lips a few pecks, you kissing back just as softly only to bite on his bottom lip as he slowly leaned back.

Taking in deep breaths as the two of you had separated, Ben gazed at you, studying your face until he looked you in the eye. You looked tired, more tired than you were earlier. He had only hoped your body was okay with how fast he rammed himself against you. But, with the smile on your face and the glisten in your eyes, he knew you were okay.

"Was I...too much?" He asked, looking at you as you simply shook your head, fingers interlocking with his.

"Mm-mm...you were great. Actually, you were fucking amazing." You laughed as Ben grinned, leaving a kiss on your neck. "That was amazing...short, but amazing."

"Way to boost my confidence." He winked as you rolled your eyes. "But I wouldn't want to give my best to anyone else." Leaning in, he pressed a kiss on your forehead, then your cheek, your nose and chin and finally your lips.

"Join me for a shower?" You muttered against his lips before he went to kiss under your ear.  

"Mhm." He hummed, letting go of your hands. "You need to wake up, you have school later." Ben stated as you shook your head.

"I am awake...just...my body is exhausted." You said.

"Sweetheart." Giving you a look, you sighed.

"Well, I just got fucked really good and hard, I don't think I was going to be running miles or writing papers after that." You laughed as Ben shook his.

"At least now I know I 'fucked you really good'." He said with air quotes before bringing you down, walking up to your shower as he slid open the door before turning the water on, bringing you in.

"I'm not complaining." You shrugged, the warm water now soaking either of you as Ben held your face. "Like I said, that was amazing."

"I know, sweetheart." Leaning down, he whispered, "I'm sure there's more from where that came from." Kissing you, your heart skipped a beat. The idea of having more moments like that honestly made you excited; a side of you you've never discovered before.

Kissing you so softly and gently, Ben reached over for your soap and began to gently massage it onto your skin. Rubbing your shoulders and arms, even your back, lips still attached to yours.

Allowing him to clean you, he grabbed more soap and rubbed into your chest, only for you to grab his wrists and place his hands on your breasts. Feeling his heart surprisingly ache, he massaged them ever so gently. You couldn't help but moan into the kiss. It felt good. The way his thumbs rubbed against your skin and brushed over your nipples made your breath hitch. He was being so delicate towards you--much different than he was not that long ago.

Getting more soap, Ben separated from the slow kisses and knelt. Rubbing your stomach, he then moved to your thighs and washed them, all the way down to your ankles and you chuckled. "Ben..."

"Shh..." Making sure he could get the accessible areas, you shook your head and covered your face, only to look down at him and run your fingers through his wet hair. "I want to take care of you."

Taking in a shaky breath as your eyes fluttered for a moment, your heart ached. Those were words you didn't know you liked to hear. You were so used to being on your own, so comfortable about it and proud of your independence, but it felt so...nice knowing someone wanted to watch over you and take care of you. "Thank you..." You whispered as Ben looked up at you, a soft smile on his lips before he stood up.

"Always." Kissing your cheek, he went to grab some shampoo before he started washing your hair. You nearly fell asleep from the feeling, your body rocking and nearly falling forward as you had your eyes shut. The sight of you made Ben laugh, he wanted to kiss your cheeks and praise you even more. Even for something as little as your sleepiness. "Stay awake, princess."

"Mmm..." You hummed, Ben massaging through your hair before rinsing it out, adding a little more before rinsing that out and then doing your conditioner. He nearly soaked your hair in the conditioner...which only made you wonder if that's what he did with his hair. "Okay...I'm sleepy." You finally admitted.

"You have some time left before your class. We could..." Trailing as he rinsed your hair, your eyes slowly opened as Ben's heart raced. "We could-"

"Cuddle." You grinned as Ben nodded. 

" _Cuddle_." He repeated. For the rest of the shower, he cleaned himself as you helped a little, mostly standing there and admiring as he smiled down at you, on occasion kissing your face.

Now out as Ben dried you up, he went to grab you new underwear and helped you put it on. Rather than giving you a shirt, he pulled you with him, over to your bed and under the sheets with him. He was completely bare as all you had was your underwear--and you didn't mind.

The two of you lied there for a bit, pressed together as Ben's hand gently stroked your cheek. Peppering your face with soft kisses and mumbling sweet nothings to you, you lied in ease and at peace. You felt at bliss and so did he. He wanted this to last forever and for nothing to ruin it.

But for some dark reason, deep down inside, he knew this wasn't going to last long. Something was creeping by...lurking, about to ruin his happiness.

. . .

"Thank you for taking me to school." You said over to Ben, sitting in his car at the drop off area.

"With everything going on, I want to keep you safe...and make sure you are safe." He spoke, hand holding onto yours as his thumb brushed against the back of it.

Sweetly smiling over at him as he kept his focus on either of your hands, held together, you swallowed. "Do you think...what happened at Scarif was because of werewolves?" You curiously asked, Ben's head nearly shooting up. It almost made your heart skip a beat. _Almost_. And Ben noticed this. "I'm just...wondering...I don't think any wolf would casually walk in and kill."

Looking up at you, Ben's jaw tightened. He couldn't possibly tell you that you were someone's target. He didn't want you fearing your life. But how was he supposed to lie to you? He couldn't seem to do so. "I...I don't know." He breathed. "I just know it was messy and terrifying...knowing you could've been in there." Looking in either of your eyes, as if reminding himself that you were okay and right there, you let go of his hand and reached over.

Stroking your fingers through his hair, you moved closer. "I'm okay." You simply whispered, leaning in and kissing him as Ben held onto your thigh. "I'll see you later, okay?" Seeing him nod, you kissed his cheek before picking up your bag and opening the door.

"Be careful..." He said, you getting out and looking at him, nodding.

"Of course." Shutting the door, you walked off. He wasn't going to be far, he needed to stay close to you. Ben was afraid something would happen and he wouldn't be around to save you.

From afar, Hux kept his watch on you. He had one job and he wasn't going to fail it, unlike the day before...the utter failure and embarrassment he received in front of the pack. Keeping his eyes set on you, he watched your figure move about, only for something to glisten on your chest.

Narrowing his eyes, he gasped. He recognized the crystal...he knew what Ren did. "That son of a bitch..." He spoke through gritted teeth, fists clenched as he was well aware he had no chance of getting to you and bringing you to Snoke if you had that on.

Making your way to your class and taking a seat, you found yourself sitting back with your laptop open, pen in hand as you bit onto the top. You couldn't help but be caught in a daze nearly the entire lecture. Every time you tried snapping out of it, you only got sucked right back in. Ben had made you feel a way no one else was capable of feeling. Sure, you've had your fair share of good sex but that...what Ben had given you, that was otherworldly. It was breathtaking-- _literally_.

You couldn't help but think, _so that's what it's like to get screwed by a werewolf_. Nearly blushing, you shook your head away from the thought. It was almost as if you could still feel his hair through your fingers, his skin on your digits and...him inside of you. Shifting the slightest in your seat, you took in a deep breath. Thinking back to the moment you first saw Ben in the woods, completely bare, then earlier in the shower, you bit your bottom lip. _Stars_ _, he's so hot_.

"Remember! Finals are coming!" The professor spoke as the class was dismissed, you instantly sitting up and gathering your things, putting them away.

Walking down the steps and exiting the class, you decided to go the longer way seeing as everyone was piling out the same way. Exiting through the back doors of the building, making your way around to the front, you nearly stumbled as someone ran passed you and snatched your necklace off of you. "HEY!" You shouted, heart instantly racing. "HEY, WHAT THE HELL!" Pulling out the pepper spray that you had finally bought, you chased after the man.

Whoever they were was clever enough to stick to the backsides of the buildings. You would've dropped it if it was any other necklace, but it was a gift from Ben and you weren't about to let someone take it from you. "HEY! ASSHOLE!" You shouted at them, only to see them turn a corner.

Chasing after and slowing your pace as you turned a corner, your eyes landed on the necklace lying there on the pavement. Taking in a deep breath, you walked over. "Who the hell steals something and drops it?" You asked yourself, as if you'd get a response.

Just about to crouch down and pick it up, a hand wrapped around you and pressed a small towel against your face, you instantly thrashing around, trying to get them off of you, but the more you tried breathing, the dizzier you had become. Your muffled yells died out and so had your fighting. Feeling your body grow limp as your bag fell from your shoulder, who over it was tossed the towel and picked you up in their arms. "Now your boyfriend can't save you." Hux spoke, carrying you away.

Looking down at his watch, waiting in the car for you, Ben grew anxious. It had easily been fifteen minutes since you were supposed to meet at the pick up again. Looking at his phone and seeing no messages from you, he bit his thumb. Sending you one more message--after the good three he had already--Ben waited five more minutes.

Seeing the time pass as you still hadn't arrived, he parked his car and got out, searching your scent. His instincts were going off and his heart was racing. His stomach turned for the worst. It didn't feel right, the atmosphere was hard around him and something was off. He hated how ninety-nine percent of the time, his instincts were right.

Searching around a building his senses took him to, he came to a stop as his eyes landed on your bag...then, not so far ahead, the pendant. "No..." He breathed, slowly walking over. "No, no..." Breaking into a sprint as his eyes caught sight of a white towel, Kylo ran up to it and could smell the chloroform from his spot. "NO!" He nearly screamed. He knew who had done this. "Y/N?!" He shouted, picking up your things and looking around. "Y/N?!" He shouted again, eyes instantly burning. His fear was eating him alive now. "Y/N!"

. . .

" _Ben, I need you to breathe_ -"

"No! You don't understand, I know they took her! I know they did!" He yelled into the phone, zooming through the streets and over to the preserve. "They took her! Mom, he has her!" He cried out. "They took her because they know."

" _They know, what?_ " She asked.

"That I've imprinted on her." He admitted, and for the first time to himself.

" _You_..." Stopping herself, Ben could hear his mother breathe on the end of her line. " _Do not go to him, I will send people to get her_."

"I'm already here." He said, now standing just outside of the preserve.

" _Ben, that isn't safe! Don't go in, you know_ -" Hanging up, he put his phone into his pocket and lifted his other hand up, eyeing the pendent.

Tightening his jaw and lowering his hand, he broke into a sprint. He knew very well that encountering Snoke was never a good idea, even when he had first became an omega, but for you he couldn't care. He wasn't going to let _you_ die.

Slowing his pace as your scent had become nearly suffocating, knowing you were close, Ben could hear the talking in the distance. Inching closer and seeing the group of wolves surrounding something, Ben's eyes then landed on Snoke as he was sat on a large rock, you at his feet, lying unconscious.

Fluttering your eyes open, you nearly shrieked at the sight of a good dozen of wolves around you. Just about to stand up, a hand instantly wrapped around your neck and tightened, cutting off your airways as your eyes filled with tears.

Feeling his heart snap in his chest, Ben was just about to run over to you until Snoke forced you to stand at your feet, the man standing tall and lifting you to be on the tip of your toes, clawing at his hand. "I wouldn't make another move, Kylo Ren." Snoke spoke, his eerie voice ringing in your ears as you felt something-- _claws_ \--pressing against your skin. "It was foolish of you to leave the pack in the first place...but to imprint on a mere human?"

Clenching his jaw as Ben kept his focus running between you and Snoke, his upper lip twitched. "Don't hurt her." He growled.

"Don't hurt her?" Snoke questioned. "Me? I think I'd be saving her the misery of living with someone like you." He grinned as Ben took in a deep breath.

"She knows of what I am! She isn't afraid!" Ben shouted, taking a step closer but Snoke dug his nails in, you yelping.

"I figured that already..." Snoke shook his head, using his free hand to caress your face. "But, you didn't tell her everything...of course." Looking back over at Ben, he could see his body vibrating. "Oh...you haven't?"

Trying your best to breathe as the grip around you was tight, the tears slipped from your eyes. "Leave her out of this-"

"Tell her. Tell her, _Ben_." Snoke said. "Tell her your name that was given to you after your first kill. Tell her who you worked for and why. Tell her what you did."

"I-I'm not that man anymore!" Ben shouted. "That isn't me!"

"So, it wouldn't bother you if I told her that you were named Kylo Ren, joining the pack after killing your first human? Or would it bother you if I told her how many people you have killed for us? Maybe the fact that you worked for me?" Snoke seethed, voice growing stronger and stronger.

Shaking his head, Ben bit down harshly. "It doesn't matter anymore! That isn't who I am! That never was what I wanted!" He fired back. "You manipulated me!"

"I wasn't the one who ripped someone into shreds with his bare teeth! I wasn't the one who'd be drenched in blood after a massacre!" Snoke shouted as you flinched. "You had every chance to run before you even took your first life. Yet, there you are. Memories of those you have killed, the bloods staining your hands. You killed them. You are a murderer. A monster."

Continuously shaking his head, Ben felt his chest ache, watching you struggle there. He just wanted to keep you away from it all, he wanted you to live a life unaware of his past. A life where who he was now was all the mattered. "That's-that's-" Seeing his eyes blur up, Ben gulped. "I-"

"I never forced your hand onto that woman, the one you slashed your claws against her throat." Snoke harshly said. "Just like how you'll watch me claw at hers." Seeing Snoke about to dig in his nails all the way and pull back, Ben sprinted over and pulled you out just in time, carrying you in his arms and running far off before a wave of guns being fired were heard.

Looking over his shoulder and seeing familiar faces from the Resistance rush in, taking down and fighting the wolves, Ben realized Hux or Snoke weren't in sight.

Sitting in his arms and trying to catch your breath as you held onto him, Ben could hear your heart racing loudly in his ears. Placing you down and holding onto your face, looking you in the eye and seeing your tears spill, he swallowed. "It's going to be okay." He assured, you looking up at him and seeing the redness in his eyes.

"Ben..." You breathed, voice cracking. You couldn't stop crying, your heart and heavy breathing was making your chest ache, you were panicking.

"Shh...I'm going to keep you safe. I'm sorry." He blinked a few tears away. "I'm so sorry." Pulling you into his chest as you vibrated against him, Ben was amazed you hadn't slapped him and ran off--let alone, yell at him. It was almost as if you expected it to happen. "I'm sorry...you're going to be okay. They won't ever-" Feeling his grip being taken away from you as you were ripped from him, your eyes widened.

"Ben!" You shouted, instantly being tossed back as you watched both Hux and Snoke take him on. "Ben!" You called out, wanting to rush over and save him, but couldn't with how you were being held against your will.

Seeing him trying to fight back, he was only being pummeled. The more he fought back, the further he found himself against the ground. No matter how hard he tried to get away from the hands of Snoke and Hux, Ben found himself being beaten down.

"BEN!" You cried, breaking away from the grip, you were just about to run over, only to be pulled away. "Let go of me!" You screamed, looking over and seeing it was Finn and Poe pulling you away. Feeling your heart skip a beat, you looked back and saw Rey had jabbed a silver dagger into the man who was once holding you back. Shifting your eyes back over to Ben, who was now pinned against a tree with a bloody face, your breath hitched. "Ben? Ben?!" But, no matter how hard you thrashed around and tried getting them to let go of you, you were pulled further and further away from him. "BEN!"


	8. Chapter Eight: The Three Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's held against his will and you find yourself searching for him but trouble lurks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of torture/Blood

The sound of your heart racing echoed within your thoughts, your ears ringing with the sound of your staggered breath as your chest heaved. You were still in a panic, and it had only grown worse with the growing distance between you and Ben. Wherever you were now, you knew you were far from him and the thought of him being murdered frightened you. You wanted him safe, away from them and right beside you. Yet, you couldn't have that, because whenever you were was filled with those who hunted his kind.

"Y/n-"

"Leave me alone." You muttered, sitting in your spot, holding onto yourself as you shook.

"Y/n, please-"

"I don't want to hear it!" You snapped at Rey, looking at her with bloodshot eyes. You had been crying the entire time, worried about Ben. Your near death experience didn't seem to be much of a matter anymore when you had no idea if Ben wasn't or was alive. "I don't...want to hear it..."

"Y/n, please let us explain." Finn begged, but you wouldn't dare look at him. "We don't hunt werewolves or any wolves for fun. That isn't our job. We protect our people from those who want to cause harm. Those you saw back there...the one's surrounding you. Snoke. Hux. Those are the ones we fight." Hearing Finn's words but not looking at him, you shook your head.

"You lied to me." You shook your head again.

"So did he." Rey said, but your head instantly snapped upward.

"No! Unlike you three, wherever the hell Poe is, Ben told me the truth! He _showed_ me the truth!" You shouted, tears streaming down your cheeks. "I know he's a werewolf, I know who he is! I know what he is! That didn't change anything! Nothing, none of it does!" You shook your head, bottom lip trembling. "He isn't the man they say he used to be..." You whispered, chest aching as your hands vibrated. "He...isn't."

Watching you with scrunched eyebrows and watery eyes, Rey rubbed her face. She, nor Finn and Poe, never wanted you in this situation. Never. They wanted you far from it. "He was one of them-"

"I want to go home." You firmly spoke, swallowing as a tear slipped. "I don't want to be here. I want to be home, alone."

"You can't leave. You're still in danger." Finn spoke but you glared.

"I want to go home! I don't-I don't want to be near any of you!" You shouted. "I have no idea if Ben is dead or alive because of you! I have no idea if he's being tortured or if he's just lying out there, dying!" Feeling your heart ache, you held onto your chest and looked down, tears hitting the grey tile beneath you. "I don't know anything anymore..."

"We need you to stay." Rey breathed. "They could so easily find you back at your place and kill you...and we don't want that. We need to keep you safe, y/n..." Taking in a deep breath, Rey swallowed. "They know where you live. You'd be in danger if we let you go."

"Please, try and sleep." Finn spoke, you only looking up at him and shaking your head. "We have to keep you safe."

"Then I rather be left alone." You mumbled, Rey and Finn exchanging looks. "Please..."

Sighing, Finn turned and walked out, Rey just about to do the same but spoke one last time, "Know that we want what's only best for you." At that, she left your sight, you not bothering to look up as you stared at your shaky hands.

"How is she?" Leia asked, seeing the two walk past here. "How is she holding up?"

Looking over at her, Rey shook her head. "Not good."

"Why aren't you two with her?" Leia questioned, eyebrows narrowed.

"She asked us to leave." Finn sighed, shaking his head and sighing. "She's upset, but also scared out of her mind over Kylo." Looking at him, Leia took in a breath. "She's beyond worried about him. You can see it in her eyes...and hear it in her voice. She's terrified."

"You two go clean up, I'll watch after her." Leia insisted, the two nodding and walking off. Sucking in a breath, Leia reached into the pocket of her vest and walked towards the door of the room you were in. Opening it up and walking in, she shut the door behind her, seeing you sit there with your head low as you took in shaky breaths, tears hitting the tiled ground. "I'm sure you want this."

Lifting your head up at the sound of a soft voice, you looked at the older woman in front of you, holding the amulet in her extended hand. Reaching out, you grabbed onto it and eyed it, shutting your eyes for a moment as you took in a deep breath. "Thank you..." You faintly whispered.

"Ben was going to give it back to you...I had found it on the ground. He must've dropped it trying to save you." She informed, you opening your eyes again seeing her now sitting beside you. "I see you've become rather close to him." Nodding your head, you swallowed, looking back at the amulet. "He's chosen wisely. You're a beautiful girl...and you seem to have a big heart on you. I've heard a lot of good things about you, y/n."

Looking over at her, your eyebrows narrowed. "How?" You asked as she simply smiled.

"Well...aside from being your best friends...boss." She said with air quotes, she only sighed. "I'm also the mother of Ben." Growing wide eyed, you studied her face. You could see a hint in resemblance within the two, she was also a beautiful woman but looked...tired. Mentally and physically beat up from what she had to deal with on the daily. And, maybe more. "I miss my son, y/n. He's all I truly have left for family. My brother has been missing for years and my husband..." Stopping herself, she looked away. "I want my Ben back, safe. And to know that someone like you owns his heart...it makes me very happy." She softly smiled, a hint of shakiness in her tone.

Sitting quietly beside her, you looked back at the necklace. "There's a lot about Ben you may not know. Not the whole him being a werewolf and once being in a horrible pack." She spoke. "He was...a good boy. He had a big heart on him. And I'm sure he still does. He was my world, the little bandit." She softly chuckled. "He made me so happy, to have someone like him in my life was a blessing. He was so special...I knew he was ever since he was in the womb. I knew there was something great about him. But then others had found out...and used that to their advantage. They manipulated him...used him...abused him...they did so many cruel things to him and I-I could never save him. I was always too late. I was always too busy to see..." She shook her head, fighting tears. She had cried enough then.

Eyeing her and studying the way she stared down at her hands, you swallowed. "He did things...he did bad things. But I knew there was always still good in him." She nodded. "And I'm glad I was right." Looking over at you, your breath hitched. "Still good. He left them and he found you." Looking into her watery eyes, you nodded. "I may not know it for certain, but...if I know my son, which I do, you bring him much joy. You outweigh the bad in his life. The moment I had found he had given you _that_...I knew...I knew he had found the one."

Seeing her point at the necklace, your heart fluttered. _The one_. Her words had echoed in your head.  "And you...you feel it too."

Grunting from his spot on the wall, hands chained back as pieces of silver were being sliced against his skin with currents running through his veins, Ben's head fell back onto the rough wall behind him. "FUCK!" He shouted, panting and hissing from the unbearable pain. For once he couldn't take the physical pain of something.

"We are going to make your death slow." Snoke said, voice echoing within the cavern. "The higher the voltage, the higher the shock. The deeper the silver goes, the deeper the wound becomes."

Bitting down harshly as his eyes squeezed shut, Ben felt like he was losing his breath, body aching harshly as his cheeks stained with his tears. All he could think about was you. You were the only thing keeping him sane. At least he knew you were safe.

But, that didn't stop him from becoming weaker and weaker.

Sitting in the room with your knees pulled in, you instantly hissed. "Are you okay?" Leia questioned, you stretching out your legs and seeing blood appear through the white shirt you had been wearing.

"O-oh my g-" Hissing again, you winced. Lifting your shirt and seeing cuts appear on your abdomen, your breath hitched. "Wh-what is going on?!"

"The bond..." She whispered, your eyebrows knitting. "They're torturing him."

Wincing again, you gritted your teeth. "We need to-"

"No, you're not going out there." Standing up, Leia rushed out.

Gulping, you only shook your head. You weren't just going to sit by and let the injuries become worse. You were going to escape and find him. You weren't going to let Ben die.

Rushing out of the building, eyeing the area, you broke into a sprint. Running as fast as you could, holding onto your stomach the more it stung and ached. You weren't going to let the injuries hold you down. You had to find Ben.

Making your way back into the vast forest, you stood amongst the trees and eyes them, unsure where to go. "Ben..." You muttered, a sudden feeling in your gut making you move again as you sprinted past dozens of trees. Somehow, you knew where he was.

"We need to save Ben." Leia said over to Finn and Rey as the three walked back to your room. "She's gaining his injuries, their bond is only becoming stronger and stronger. If he dies, she may as well." Coming to a stop at your room, opening the door, Rey gasped the slightest.

"Where is she?!" Rey exclaimed, stepping in and seeing no sign of you. Nothing being left behind.

Staring into the empty room, Leia swallowed. "She went to him..."

Slowing your pace, your eyes landed on a wooden door on the ground, you looking around cautiously before slowly approaching it. Pulling it open and feeling your heart pound against your chest, you held it up enough so you could walk down the narrow steps. Wherever you were now, Ben was there. You just knew it.

Taking in heavy breaths from all the running you had done, the sound of water dripping and crickets lightly chirping rang in your ears. Looking down the poorly light underground hall that looked more like a tunnel, you swallowed. You wanted to call out his name, but you were afraid someone would catch you.

Moving about swiftly, hiding each and every time you heard a noise, the sound of something humming caught your attention. Following the noise, you came to a stop at a door, peering in the thin slits of the makeshift window and seeing a light flickering to the left. Trying to see what else was there, you instantly heard groaning. "Ben..." You breathed, grabbing onto the handle of the door and tugging it open.

Rushing in, your heart skipped a beat. His face was covered in dry blood, injuries unable to heal as his stomach was covered in new ones--matching your own. Then, against his wrists were chains holding him back as wires were taped onto his arms and chest.

Seeing the way his head hung, eyes squeezing shut as his eyebrows narrowed, your heart cracked down the middle. What had they done to him?

Hearing a heartbeat, an oh too familiar one, Ben's senses were all off. It couldn't have been you, but how could he tell? He couldn't smell anything.

Taking small steps, Ben only lifted his head at the sound of footsteps. There you were, right in front of him, staring at him with a defeated expression. "Ben..." You whispered.

"Y/n, please...I need you to leave...go-"

"I am not leaving you." You shook your head.

"They'll come back. He'll come back and kill you! I-I can't have that!" He breathed, body aching from the raise in voice.

"Ben, I am not letting you rot down here. Not when I can save you." Shaking your head, you moved over to the box that had been sending jolts throughout his body, turning down the nob and completely shutting it off before rushing to his side. "You've saved me enough. Now it's my turn."

Looking you in the eye, Ben slowly nodded his head once as you stripped off the wires, then turning around and searching for something to remove the chains with.

Looking around the table with the box and around the walls, the sound of metal snapping and clacking caught your attention as you turned around, Ben haphazardly tearing off the metal bands from his grip and hissing. The chains were pure silver, but luckily, not the bands.

Seeing him nearly fall forward, you rushed over and caught him. "It's okay, I've got you." Holding onto his bare chest, the sweat coating it and sticking to your hands, you helped guide him out. "We need to leave as fast as we can."

"Is-is it dark out?" He asked as you helped him along, walking down the hall as he took in deep breaths.

"Soon..." You spoke, but you knew very well it was going to.

"They're coming..." He breathed. "The hunters...they're coming. They come at night...I need to go to the house...to properly heal." Ben said as you nodded.

"Okay." You nodded, walking up the stairs and forcing the door open, peaking out and seeing no one. Helping him get out, Ben slowly found some strength, taking in deep breaths as his wounds slowly began to heal. "Where-where is the house?" You asked, Ben pointed.

"That way..." He exhaled as he spoke, you nodding and grabbing his hand, the two of you walking as fast as you can, enough not to tire Ben.

Hearing yelling in the distance, along with guns being fired, you looked up and wore a panicky expression. "We have to hurry." You said, trying to pick up the pace as Ben nearly stumbled and grunted. "It's okay, I've got you." Helping him along, the two of you rushed, either of you constantly looking over your shoulders, only to hear the shouting grow closer and closer.

"Fuck..." Ben grunted.

"Wh-what? What is it?" You asked, looking up at him.

"They're also here." Ben said. "The pack...they're out..."

Blinking, you looked at him, unsure of what to do. "What...what do we do? We'd be outnumbered."

"We have to make our way back to the house, we'd be safe there-"

"Look-eh here!" Hearing a third party, your heart jumped. "I know that face!" Gulping, you looked over and recognized the hunter. "It's the little girly who lost her doggy!" He laughed, sending chills down your spine. "Did you find him? Is this him? Aw, don't tell me your doggy is one of them werewolves we be hunting!"

"Ben..." You whispered, now holding tightly onto his arm as he looked over.

"What do you want?" Ben seethed, speaking through his clenched jaw.

"You dead of course." He laughed, aiming his gun and instantly firing but the two of you ducked in time. "Good ol' Silver." The man shook his head. "You've been one of the toughest to find, you know that?"

"I wonder why..." Ben sarcastically remarked.

"Don't get cocky on me, boy!" The man shouted firing more rounds but Ben shoved you behind a tree. "Ay! I found Silver! Get over here!" The man yelled as Ben looked down at you as you gulped.

"Ben, your wounds, we need to-"

"Stay here." He said, but you shook your head and grabbed onto him.

"No, no don't go out there, you're too hurt! They'd kill you!" You begged, holding him in your grip but he was able to remove it.

"I'm not letting them hurt you. They need to be stopped." Walking off, you tried reaching out but instantly flinched as a round was shot at the tree, you holding your head and leaning against it.

Hearing more and more rounds being fired, you tried peering over but they shot at the tree again. Leaning back and taking in deep breaths, you bit your bottom lip. You had just saved Ben, you couldn't have him die on you when you thought you had him safe!

Hissing at the pain in his abdomen, Ben grabbed onto one of the hunters neck and lifted them up, throwing them against a tree and snapping their back. Moving to another one and slamming his fist against their jaw, he grabbed their gun and harshly slammed it against another hunter. "Son of a bitch!" The old man shouted, firing at Ben and barely getting him, bullets grazing at his skin.

Grabbing onto one of the last few standing, he shoved them against the ground and disarmed them, dodging a bullet before standing up and ramming his hand right through the second to last hunters stomach. "Holy shit..."

Pulling his arm right out, he turned his head to the last one. "I've had enough of you." Walking over as the man backed up, trying to reload his shotgun, Ben grabbed it and bent the metal, preventing him from shooting. "I should feed you to the wolves." Grabbing onto the mans collar as he tossed the shotgun to a side, Ben's eyes shined silver, it being the last thing the man saw. "But I'd like to do the justice." Shoving him against the tree, Ben gritted his teeth. "You ever wondered what happened to the friend of yours after you taunted my girl?" Ben tilted his head, lifting up his hand showing the claws.

Seeing the mans eyes widen as Ben swung his hand back, the nails came into contact with his throat and broke through the skin. "That did."

Hearing Ben's words, you looked around the tree and saw the backside of him, standing there, only to fall to his knees. "Ben!" You shouted, running around the lying bodies as he hunched there, grunting. "Ben?" Crouching down, you held onto his face. "Hey, let's get you home, okay? Let's get you to heal."

Hearing thunder roar, you looked up and saw rain beginning to pour down, soaking the two of you. Helping him back up, you nearly dragged him along the way to the old house, the rain not making it any easier for you as it nearly blocked your vision. "Come on, we're almost there..." Helping him up the steps and pushing the door open, you moved over to the living area as Ben fell to the ground, leaving your grip and thudding against the floor. "Ben!" You shrieked, falling to your knees.

Grunting, seeing him hold onto his shoulder, you removed his hand and realized there was a bullet lodged into it. The adrenaline must've been so strong for him that he hadn't noticed a bullet was in him until he had reached the house. "I-I need to get that out."

"Agh!" Hissing and squeezing his eyes shut from the pain, you rushed to the kitchen of the old home, searching for something. "Fuck!" He shouted, trying to remove the bullet himself but you were quick to stop him.

"Ben, let me get it out!" You fought as he shoved your hand away. "Ben, please!" Looking at him as his eyes shot open, shinning in silver, he let out a roar as his canines became much more prominent.

Swallowing the lump in your throat as you were frightened, you shook your head and forced him down, not letting that stop you. Using the pliers you found, you tried your best to press him down as you reached in and pulled out the shell, Ben's thrashing dying down as you tossed out the bullet. "It's okay...I got it out." Panting, you dropped the pliers as Ben tried catching his breath. "Are you-"

"I...I'm fine..." He breathed heavily, wound on his shoulder healing as he lied there, eyes shut. "I'm fine..."

Taking in deep breaths as you eyed him, your hand gently lied against his cheek, watching the bruises and cuts on his face heal. "I'm sorry..." You breathed, Ben opening his eyes and looking at you. "If they hadn't-"

"Please, don't blame yourself." He shook his head, shutting his eyes for a moment. "I vowed to protect you. No matter what the consequences are."

Feeling your heart flutter, you swallowed. "Ben-"

"I promised you, I'd keep you safe, and I nearly broke that promise when that bastard kidnapped you." He gritted his teeth. "But, you're okay now...you're out of harms way..." Looking at you with a small smile, he lied his hand on your hip.

"Ben...I..." Looking at his stomach and seeing most of the cuts fade away, you removed your hand from his face and lifted your shirt. Seeing the markings on your stomach, Ben's eyes widened, instantly sitting up, only to regret it.

"Fuck..." He groaned, you pushing him back down. "I-I-"

"I don't know how it is that this happened...that I felt your pain but...but it lead me to you." You said, looking at him. "It hurts, but I fought through it." Nodding your head, Ben grabbed your hand and squeezed it.

"We..." Taking in a deep breath, he held back. "We should get out of here before more trouble follows."

Nodding your head, you leaned down and kissed him, not moving for a while as you wanted to let the feeling imprint itself. Moving his hands to your waist, you held onto the back of his neck. "I was so afraid..." You mumbled against his lips. "I was afraid that I had lost you or that I was going to."

Gulping, Ben's grip tightened on you. To have you care for him the way you had...his heart couldn't possibly take it. "I'm not leaving you...not yet."

Feeling yourself cry against him, you pecked his lips multiple times before kissing his cheek, pulling him into an embrace as he had sat up. "Not ever." You whispered, face in the crook of his neck as you muttered against his skin. "You mean too much to me, Ben. You've saved me so many times...I was afraid I couldn't save you."

"It's okay." He nearly whispered. "You don't need to save me. You don't need to put your life before mine. Yours is more important. You mean more. Your life is what matters most." Stroking his hand along your now soaked hair, he kissed the side of your face. "I love you, y/n." Feeling your heart skip a beat as your eyes widened, Ben only stood up and grabbed your hand, guiding you out of the house and back into the woods.

You were too stunned to say anything. Being pulled like a rag doll, being soaked up once again, you rushed along but your mind wasn't all there _. I love you, y/n_. It was on repeat in your head. You could hear it as clear as day, as if he were whispering it to you _. I love you, y/n_. Taking in a shaky breath, your grip around his hand tightened.

Breathing in deeply as your gazed turned to the back of Ben, your mouth fell open just as you were about to speak. "I l-"

"FREEZE!" Someone shouted, Ben stopping in his tracks as a good dozen of flashlights were set on the two of you. "Don't make any moves!"

Turning your attention away from Ben and nearly being blinded, you eyed the circle of people now focused on either of you. Had they been hunters? They wouldn't have been so formal.

"The infamous Silver." Gulping as you recognized that voice you slowly peaked from behind Ben and felt your heart lodge up your throat, stomach turning as your body felt paralyzed. "Or, should I say Kylo Ren? Maybe you prefer Ben Solo now."

Feeling Ben's grip tighten around your hand, the man— _sheriff_ —now eyeing him looked over at you. "Oh, honey..." He breathed. "You must be so happy to have us found you on time."

"What?" You mumbled, shivering from the cold rainwater.

Nudging his head, someone pulled you away from Ben's hold. "What are you-"

"Kylo Ren, you are under arrest for the murders of Scarif Bookstore along with the countless of murders that have been recently reported." The sheriff spoke, a pair of men grabbing onto Ben.

"I didn't do any of that!" Ben snapped, shaking his head. How could the man know about the hunters? Unless he was-

"And, for kidnapping and attempted murder."

"Kidnapping?! Attempted murder?!" Ben narrows his brows.

"You, my evil friend, kidnapped the wrong girl." The sheriff said as he grew close to Ben, patting his shoulder. "It's a bold move of you to nearly murder the daughter of the sheriff, don't you think?"


	9. Chapter Nine: The Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What your father believes to be your safe haven only becomes a massacre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of death

The blinding light that hung above Ben reflected off the surface of the white tiles. Sitting on a metal chair, Ben hissed at the feeling of the cuffs on his wrists—silver cuffs. Attached to chains on the ground, he tugged and tugged until he realized the tugging weakened him even more. He clearly was not having a good day, the moon was not on his side.

Rubbing the heels of his palms against his eyes, head hanging as his dark wet hair dangled above his eyes, he thought about you. Were you okay? Were you somewhere safe? He had hoped so...

Then, his thoughts reverted back to the sheriffs words. Daughter of the sheriff. You were the daughter of the one man who reeked havoc amongst the werewolf community. Ben couldn't believe it, but, a part of him wasn't surprised. Anything bad always came his way.

But, it wasn't like you knew. You were clearly unaware of the blaring fact.

"Kylo Ren. Never thought I'd catch you." Hearing the voice speak, the sound of a door shutting and a heartbeat, Ben lifted his head up. "The infamous silver eyed wolf. The only silver eyed wolf. You know, that'd be something beautiful to mount on a wall. Your wolf head with wide silver eyes." The sheriff grinned as Ben snarled.

"You have me captured, what is it that you want?" Ben spoke, jaw tightened.

"Your death, for start. But, that's too easy. See, there's so much I'd like to ask you." Walking in front of Ben, the sheriff placed his hands on his hips. "To begin with, where are the First Order pack?"

"Like I know."

"You should, you were one."

"They migrate. After what happened earlier, they're hidden." Ben truthfully spoke, knowing the battle between the Resistance and Order caused the werewolves to disperse.

"Earlier?" The sheriff asked, Ben narrowing his eyes.

"You should know. I'm sure you were there. Or, at least aware of the situation at hand." He smirked. "It's a shame that your daughter doesn't know that you are a cruel murderer."

Feeling his nose twitch, the man took a step forward and pulled out a silver blade from within his jacket. "You keep her out of this. After the stunt you pulled and tried kidnapping her, you're lucky I didn't kill you." The man seethed, aiming the blade towards Ben.

"I wasn't kidnapping her." Ben glared. "Nor was I planning on murdering her. I don't do that."

"You mean, anymore? You killed those hunters-"

"It's called defense. Your men wanted me dead. And they almost raped her." Ben harshly spoke, wanting nothing more than to rip the chains off and choke the life out of the officer. "Your men almost sexually assaulted your daughter. And you had no idea." Ben leaned forward. "And you know who saved her? A fucking werewolf. A werewolf saved your daughter from being harmed by your hunters-"

"You're no angel!" The man snapped, slashing Ben's cheek with the blade as he hissed. "You are a monster. A demon from the underworld."

"I may be a monster, but at least your daughter sees passed that." Ben grinned, taking in a deep breath.

Tightening his grip around the blade, your father shook his head, now holding the blade to Ben's neck. "You don't dare come near my daughter, you hear me?" Seeing the smirk on Ben's lips, the man pressed the blade closer. "You hear me?!"

"It seems as if you're a bit too late."

Dropping the blade, the sheriff rushed out of the room. Sitting in his office, a jacket over your shoulders, your cheek began to burn as you winced. Gently touching it, you muttered, "Ben..." Quickly standing up, you looked around the area and made sure no one could see you. Swiftly exiting the office and making your way to the back, constantly looking over your shoulder, you took in a deep breath and rushed down a hall.

Seeing your father walk out of the room, you held your breath in and hid, only to pop up when he was no longer in sight. Sprinting over the door, you pulled it open and shut it behind you. Turning around, Ben lifted his head up and looked at you, your heart skipping a beat at the cut on his cheek.

Rushing over and grabbing his chin, Ben only shook his head. "Your cheek." He said.

" _Your_ cheek!" You gasped. "Ben-"

"I'm sorry this keeps happening." He muttered as you held his face, eyeing the new wound, only to look him in the eye.

"I don't know why this is happening to me but now's not the time to get answers, I need to get you out of here." You spoke, eyeing the chains and trying to figure a way to get them off.

"It's a key...there's a key. Your father must have it." Ben said as you frowned.

Cupping his face, avoiding the cut, you looked him in the eye. "I'm so sorry..." You breathed, kissing his forehead. "I will get you out of here."

"I can't get them off...it isn't like the ones before." He said. "It's pure silver all around."

Blinking, you bit your bottom lip. "I'll get the key." You nodded.

"I told him."

"Told him?" You questioned.

"About us...how I saved you. He needed to know." Swallowing, you studied him. "Your father...he's the one behind the hunters in the woods. He's the one who leads them. He needed to understand that his men are the problem. Not mine."

"Ben...what if he...what if he kills you?"

Hearing the change in your heartbeat, he shook his head. "He would've done it there and then. I told him that I saved you from his own men. The men he trusts. The same men who almost harmed you." Eyeing him, you took in a slow breath. "He had to know."

Slowly nodding your head, you kissed Ben longingly, his chained hands holding onto your hips as you moved to sit on him. You kissed him for as long as you could, for as long as your lungs allowed you and as long as you were left alone. You kissed him until you knew you were going to be separated from him when they noticed you were gone.

And that's exactly what happened.

Hearing the door open, a pair of hands pulled you back and away from Ben. "Tell the sheriff she was in here." The man holding you said, you snatching your arms away but they were able to capture you again.

"Let go of me!" You snapped, trying to fight your way through as Ben tugged at the chains once again but let out a heavy breath. The silver was taking a toll on him. "Let go!"

"I'm sorry, honey." Hearing your father's voice, you were just about to look over, only to feel a needle pierce your skin. "Take her." Trying to thrash, your body fell numb, until your eyes fell heavy and everything blacked out—the last thing you heard was Ben calling your name.

. . .

Waking up and gasping, you instantly sat up and eyed the area. It was your old room. Had they taken you home? Looking around and recognizing the posters and frames, along with trinkets, you let out a sigh. "Ugh..." Rubbing your neck, your mind went back to the last things you could remember.

Jumping off the bed and rushing out of the room, down the stairs and to the front door, a man holding a rifle greeted you. "I suggest you get back inside." Slowly backing up, you ran to the back door only to find yet another man.

"It's best you give up. The house is heavily guarded." Turning around, you saw your father there, fixing his collar as if he had just gotten ready for work. Were you out that long?

"Why am I here?" You asked, eyeing him.

"To keep you safe, of course." He breathed. "I couldn't believe what they had said...that my own daughter was constantly in the woods." Lifting your head up, your eyes narrowed. "To see a wretched werewolf."

"You knew?" You questioned, a small gasp leaving your lips. "Does this mean you knew about those two creeps?!"

"No." He spoke. "Well, not until Kylo-"

" _Ben_." You corrected.

"Not until that _beast_ had told me. I would've killed them myself. But I have to give that to him." He shrugged as you bit down.

"Why?"

"Why, what?" Looking at you with a small tilt in his head, you stomped over and shoved him.

"Why are you hunting them?! Why are you trying to kill them all?!" You shouted.

"Have you not seen what they've been doing to us? Have you not seen their capability? What Kylo has done?" He asked as if it were obvious.

"Kylo-" Shaking your head, you corrected yourself, "Ben hasn't done anything! Ben saved my life countless of times!" You exclaimed. "And you know who was the ones he protected me from? Your men! It was only twice he saved me from wolves! Twice! Most were from your own group of murderers!"

"You don't understand." Shaking his head, he took in a deep breath. "We do this to protect the people. To protect you-"

"Bullshit!" You shouted. "Two of your men almost raped me if it wasn't for Ben! The humans are the evil ones, not them." You nearly cried. "There may be an evil bunch, but the worse are you. You are trying to exterminate an entire species because of a bad bunch?"

"You act like you know what is going on! Just because one has gone rogue and abandoned his pack and protected you does not make him any better!"

"That makes him better than you!" You cried out. "He's protected me from it all! He cares for me!" Feeling the tears stream, you snapped, "He loves me!"

Sucking in a breath as his jaw shifted, he shook his head once again. "He's just saying that to fool you. To make you his next prey-"

"No, he is not-"

"You are foolish enough to believe a beast like that could love a human?! To love you?! It's crap!" He pointed. "He doesn't love you, and deep down you know I'm right. My daughter can never be with a werewolf. Not when her father hunts them for a living to protect her from them." Storming past you, you turned and eyed him with watery eyes.

"The only beast here is you." You swallowed as he stopped in his tracks. "Ben has never, ever harmed me. He would never do it. If you so badly want to point a finger, point it at the First Order wolves. Not him."

Looking over his shoulder, he huffed. "You are so oblivious. I am disappointed."

Gritting your teeth, you shook your head. "I guess we both are." At that, your father stormed out, leaving you there, like a prisoner.

You felt miserable locked up in your father's home. It didn't even feel like your home. It may have had your old bedroom in it, but it didn't seem to matter. It wasn't your home. It was just four walls holding you hostage.

After spending what felt like hours of trying to find a way out of the house, you found yourself plopped on your bed. Before retreating to your "old room", you had tried eating some food but had no appetite.

Scrolling through your old computer, amazed that it still worked over the years of being abandoned, your eyebrows narrowed. "Silver..." You whispered to yourself, eyes bouncing from word to word, dozens of articles based on **_The Silver-Eyed Wolf_**. Clicking on a few, you took in a deep breath.

Scrolling through, there was nothing but the same image throughout: nothing but a pair of silver eyes glowing in the distance. Biting your inner lip, you continued scrolling, seeing more unknown websites mentioning Silver and the—as you knew them to be—First Order werewolves.

"Ben..." You muttered as you stumbled upon an article that read **_The Silver-Eyed Wolf Disappears_**. Swallowing, you closed your laptop. A part of you had to know, or at least see what was out there. But nothing. Every article that appeared didn't mention a single thing about what he had done.

Of course they wouldn't, how would the people know? Aside from those who assumed.

Throwing yourself back, you rubbed your face. You believed Ben had changed and you knew it. From the moment you first found out he was the Silver-Eyed wolf, something drew you closer than pushed you away...even if there was a chance he was a murderer.

But if he was...then why hadn't he killed you? Let alone, anyone you knew?

Searching for your phone, you realized you still had it on you. Sighing in relief, you bit down your lip and scrolled through your contacts, tapping one in particular you needed. "Come on, pick up..."

" _Y/n?_ " Rey said on her end of the line.

"I need to know something." You spoke into the phone, a silence weaving between the two of you before you continued. "What is it that Ben...Kylo has done?"

" _Y/n_ -"

"Just tell me." You bit down, shutting your eyes.

" _He's murdered dozens of people...plenty being of the Resistance while most were hunters_ -"

"What about innocent people?" You suddenly asked, catching Rey off guard.

" _None...only those that crossed paths or had bad blood with the First Order_ -"

"So no bystanders? No civilians?"

" _No...y/n, what is going on? Where are you? Ever since you left we've been trying to get into contact with you but you weren't home_?"

Taking in a deep breath, you rubbed your eyes. "Ben...I went to save Ben. And I had. But he was being tortured and was weak so I tried taking him...somewhere but hunters got in the way and he got shot. So, I helped him...and when we tried leaving the woods...we were stopped." Taking in a deep breath, you bit hard. "My father arrested him for the recent murders and an attempt to kidnap me."

" _Wh-what_?" She asked. " _Your father? Are you okay? Please tell me where you_ _are_ _._ "

"My father is apparently the leader of the hunters..." You sighed. "So how do you think I feel? Finding out my own father is hunting my b-" Cutting yourself off, you felt your eyes water up. "I just need your help. I need to get Ben out of there, they have him locked up with silver chains and cuffs and every time he fights, it weakens him."

" _Y/n, where are you? You are what's important right now, not Kylo_."

"I'm at my...my father's home." You breathed. "Held like a damn prisoner. I'm fine. It's Ben...please, Rey. I-I-" Choking on your words, you rubbed your face. "I don't know what it is but I need him safe. He's done so much for me. Please, Rey." Hearing nothing but silence, you slowly sat up and moved to the edge of your bed. "He is not your enemy. Not anymore. It's that Hux guy and Snoke...the First Order. The hunters. Not Ben. Ben just wants freedom."

"... _Okay_."

Shutting your eyes for a moment, you nodded. "Thank you."

" _Stay safe, y/n._ " At that, Rey hung up.

Looking around the room as she left the phone at the center of the table, Leia took in a deep breath. "There's no denying it anymore. They've bonded."

"They haven't fully latched. He hasn't fully imprinted. It's bound by blood and I know she hasn't shed blood for him to have to heal her." Rey spoke. "This is nothing but lust. She's doing this out of pity-"

"Rey." Leia nearly snapped. "Pity or not, that is my son out there. He has been trying to escape and for once he has an outing and nothing but trouble keeps coming his way. We need to and we _will_ help him." Leia sternly spoke. "We are going to save my son."

Eyeing everyone and seeing them nod, Leia's eyes stopped on Rey. "I'm doing this for y/n. Not for him."

"Excuse me." Hearing Finn speak up, Leia looked over. "The Order is on the move."

"Where to?" Leia asked, eyebrows knitted.

"Inland. Sheriff y/l/n's home." He spoke, Rey's eyes widening.

"Y/n!"

. . .

Drying your hair out with a towel, you tied it back into a braid as you moved over to the window of your room. Dressed in one of your mother's old white nightgowns that luckily fit you well enough, thin strips and went just above mid calf, you eyed the night sky.

You had spent most of your day moving around, researching werewolves and trying to find a way out. It was absolutely useless and you only found yourself falling deeper and deeper in the void of your worry. You wanted nothing more than for Ben to be okay and out of harms way. Even if that meant he has to leave town for good and you'd never see him again. At least then he'd be free.

But a selfish part of you, a part you believed to be dormant, called to you and wanted him to stay. For him to be around you and for you to be with him. The amount of time didn't seem to matter anymore, it was what he had done for you. And somehow, that made you trust him with your life.

Letting out a breath as you eyed the now full moon, you turned away from the window and moved to your shelves, eyeing the frames and books, amongst other things on it. Dusting some off, you nearly jumped at the sound of something crashing. As if glass had fallen.

Placing down the frame, you moved back over to your window and pressed your ear against it. It was quiet...a little too quiet for your liking. That is, of course, until you heard grunting.

Taking a small step back, you moved over to the door of your room, carefully opening it and peeking out. Seeing nothing, you quietly walked out and over to the staircase, the sound of something thudding, a small yelp and a gurgle made your body flinch. Taking slow steps back, you moved over to your father's room, searching under his mattress and grabbing the gun you knew he kept under it.

Quietly walking out and down the stairs, you aimed the gun, more than glad that at least your father had taken you to a range when you first turned eighteen.

Swallowing your fear, you cautiously searched the first floor, walking over to the back door. Just about to open it, you looked through the window and realized no one was standing there. Furrowing your brows, you opened the door and saw nothing. "What the hell..." You whispered to yourself.

Shutting the door and locking it, you held the gun up and kept your guard high. Whatever it was, you were having a bad feeling about it.

Moving to the front door, you peeked through the window and saw nothing. Yet again. Furrowing your brows, your feet came into contact with something wet. Looking down, you gasped and nearly fell back. A puddle of blood seeping from the crevice of the door. Covering your mouth as your heart began to race, you slowly backed up, bloody feet leaving a trail behind.

Now wasn't the time to panic, but with the obvious that was murder being around you, you couldn't help it. "It's just us now." Jumping at the voice, you were just about to turn around and fire the gun, but it was instantly smacked out of your hand. "No one can save you."

"What do you want from me?" You spoke through gritted teeth, eyeing the familiar red head. There was blood all over his mouth, splattered on his clothing. You wanted nothing more than to puke.

"Well, your death, of course. But, I have to leave that up to the leader of the pack." He shrugged, stalking forward, realizing the amulet was not on you.

Shifting your eyes over to the gun, you dove for it as Hux instantly went to grab you, but just as he had, you shot him just above the heart—missing. "AGH!" You shouted as he had grabbed onto your hair and snatched the gun from your hand.

"You fucking bitch!" He shouted, tossing the gun before he grabbed onto your gown and forced you up.

Seeing the blood seep through his shirt as he deeply panted, your eyes burned with tears as he held tightly onto your hair, slamming you against the wall as you grunted. "Ugh!"

"A fucking silver bullet?!" Hux seethed, moving his hand to your neck and pinning you there before moving his now free hand to his chest, fingers digging in and trying to remove the fragments. "I outta kill you myself!"

Latching onto his wrist and trying to pull his hand away, Hux grabbed onto your chin roughly with his bloodied hand. "L-Le-"

"You are foolish. You can't even save yourself." He breathed, sweat trickling down his face as his hair stuck to his forehead. "I'm sure Ren wouldn't miss you if I killed you. And I'm sure the leader would believe me if I said Ren killed you himself rather than me. An even bigger reason for him to slaughter Ren."

"N-no..." You choked out, his grip becoming too tight for your neck.

"That's a shame, you have no say." Slamming your head back enough to knock you out, he carried your unconscious body in his arms, walking out of the home and over to the preserve.

It was a complete massacre, blood everywhere with bodies lying around. Nothing but slashed throats, ripped out hearts and decapitated heads. If you had seen any of this, you would've ran. But, would you have made it? Or would Hux have found you either way?

Carrying your limp body deep into the preserves, far enough where your screams couldn't be heard, he nearly dropped you on the ground. "Useless human." He snarled, eyeing your body, the white gown now stained with blood that wasn't your own and dirt from the ground.

Eyeing the pond in front of him, Hux grabbed your wrists and dragged you forward, the effect of the bullet lingering. There had been a few fragments he must've missed. Or, the bullet had been coated with something else.

Walking into the edge of the pond, pulling you in as your body was now engulfed with the water, Hux took in a deep breath and shoved his hand against your face. Pushing you under, he kept his eyes on you, snarling as you began to twitch, waking up. Realizing you were unable to breathe and that you were underwater, you thrashed around, splashing.

Taking in deep breaths as he pushed against you harder, your hands searched the ground beneath you, in hopes of finding something.

Hearing thunder roar above as lightning had flashed across the night sky, moon seeping through the clouds and onto the two of you, Hux knelt and put more force. Feeling your lungs wanting to explode, you finally latched onto a rock and brought it up, slamming it against Hux's skull enough for him to let go.

Resurfacing and gasping for air, you haphazardly stood up and tried to run. Run as far as you could. You knew no one would hear you deep in the forest if you had yelled.

Taking in heavy breaths as your lungs felt as if they were caving in, the running didn't help. You were growing more and more tired with every step you took, knowing very well it wasn't a good idea. But you had to get away. You had to get far.

Panting and feeling your knees weaken, trying to fight the pain, you only collapsed. Palms pressing against the earth beneath you as you gasped for air, soaked body shivering from the wind hitting you, more thunder rumbled, lightning flashing as you jumped. Your nerves were all over the place, breathing sporadic as your heart beat.

Trembling, wet clothes sticking to you along with loose strands of your hair, you were just about to force yourself to stand up again but was only forced down with a grunt. "You are not getting away that easily..." Hux breathed, turning you around harshly and pinning you against the ground. "I was trying to be kind and drown you, but you don't deserve to go with such a clean death." Lifting his hand up as claws appeared, your eyes widened.

Trying to fight off his hand from your chest, you grunted. "G-get off of me!" You shouted, thunder rumbling again as drops of water began patting your skin, just before the heavy downpour that was soon to come.

"Don't worry, you will soon see your boyfriend in hell." With a twisted grin on his lips, being hidden under the blood covering the area and the side of his head you had hit, Hux's hand was about to swipe down until something pierced through his chest.

Flinching as blood splattered onto you, your eyes widened as you realized a hand went right through his chest—a clawed hand. Blinking as you stared in distraught, Hux's once shocked expression dropped along with him as he was tossed to a side, falling next to you.

Looking up, your heart skipped a beat. Completely dismissing the heart in his hand before he had tossed it, you forced yourself to your knees and enveloped him. "Ben?!" You exclaimed, holding tightly onto his hair as his arms snaked around you, eyes shutting as he felt you against him.

"I've got you." He muttered.

"H-how?" You asked, teary eyes streaming. "How did you know?"

"I overheard on one of the radios. Your father's radio." He spoke. "It was hell...I tried getting out myself but it only made the situation worse."

"Th-then, how?" You breathed.

"My mother...she came and got me out." Swallowing, you slowly nodded your head, fingers digging deeper into his hair. "She told me they... _he_ was coming for you. And somehow...I knew before I heard the radio. I felt it...you were in danger...and I couldn't save you-"

"Ben, it's okay." Leaning back, you eyed his face, pushing his now wet hair away from his eyes as the rain stormed down. "It's okay...you saved me. Again. As always."

Taking in a deep breath, he nodded. Just as you were about to pull him into a kiss, Ben stops you. "I came to save you...but I need you to stay away-"

"What?!" You shook your head. "Ben-"

"The moon..." He spoke, you looking up and seeing the light seep through the storm clouds. "It's closer...and it's full..."

"Ben-" Pushing you away from him, you only held him in place. "Ben, I am not leaving you."

"You have to, please." He breathed, chest starting to heave. "I-I can't...I can't control myself when the moon is close. I-I have bloodlust. I don't want to kill you-"

"You won't, believe me! You won't!" Shaking your head, Ben tried pushing you away but you kept grabbing onto him. "Ben, please!"

"Let go of me!" He shouted, eyes turning into the silver color, but it didn't startle you. "I will murder you! I will slaughter you and I would never forgive myself for that!"

"You won't, Ben. I know you won't. I am not leaving your side!" Holding tightly onto him, Ben gritted his teeth. He could feel the transformation. It was far worse than it usually was. The bones shifting, the canines growing. It pained him, but it pained you more to watch.

Pulling him to your chest as his body shifted underneath his clothing while the material began to tear, you bit down. "I'm not leaving you..." You breathed as disgruntled noises left Ben's mouth, his hands clawing at the ground as your grip tightened. "I will never leave you."

Shutting your eyes, you could feel his claws scratching at the skin of your back, beginning for release as he pushed and shoved. But, no matter what, you kept your hold. Even if your body was aching and blood now dripped from your back at a harsh rate. His pain somehow overshadowed your own. The sight and sound of it made your heart break. "It's okay..." You breathed, tears falling down your cheeks. "It's okay..."

Hearing your soft voice echo in his ears as he clawed and thrashed, howling and snarling, Ben's conscious suddenly snapped on him. "I'm here..." You breathed. "I won't leave...you." Hearing the shifting in your voice as you clenched your jaw, the clawing ceased.

Sensing your pain and hearing your heart rate slow down, Ben's sudden panic snapped him out of it. The slower the beat had become, the more concerned Ben grew—to the point it overshadowed the bloodlust. "I love you."

Feeling your grip loosen as Ben found his sanity, his claws had gone along with his canines as he instantly held onto your face. "I'm sorry." He breathed, panicky. "Y/n, please, I-I'm sorry." Eyeing your expression, heavy eyes and a slump in your shoulders, Ben grew far more anxious. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Trying to keep you awake, he gulped. "Fuck, please, stay with me!"


	10. Chapter Ten: The Last Howl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heartbreaking moment brings you and Ben even closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW/Mentions of death

Falling limp, Ben didn't think twice before picking you up in his arms and rushing to the abandoned home. The second he got there, he nearly rammed the door down, rushing to a table in the kitchen and lying you there, turning you on to your stomach and eyeing the scratches along your back.

"Fuck!" He shouted, pulling your night dress to your waist, your bare back   
being exposed with multiple gashes. Taking in heavy breaths as he tried blinking away his tears, Ben stood there and panicked. For once, he had no idea what to do. What was he supposed to do? After promising to keep you safe, he did this to you?

Even if you said you'd never leave his side...he still harmed you.

Pushing his hands through his hair as he stood there, unsure of what to do, his eyes overflowed with tears. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried this much.

Hearing your heart rate become slower and slower, he instantly got a hold of your shoulders and had hoped something would work. He had done it to others, mainly animals, but to wounds that deep? Let alone, that many? He wasn't sure he could heal it on his own.

Seeing no progress, he took a step back, your heartbeat echoing in his ears as his own mixed in with it. He was afraid. There had to be a way to save you, but what?

A part of him felt as if he knew, as if he were aware of what to do, but a bigger part was apprehensive. Was he willing to share blood? To have his in your system?

Was he willing to fully seal the imprint? To complete the bond?

He didn't have time to contemplate, your life was on the line and he was going to lose you to his own hands.

Searching around the room, he found a piece of glass from a small pile, instantly slashing his palm and rushing over to you. Letting the blood drip onto the open wounds on your back before his palm healed, he felt the blood die out. Looking at his hand, he cursed, "Fuck!" Seeing the cut vanish, he was just about ready to cut again until he realized it wasn't a smart move. He'd only harm himself.

Gritting his teeth and punching a hole through the wall, breaking his knuckles only for them to shift back into place, his forehead rested against the rough surface. He felt like a failure—he had failed you. He had put you through such hell all because he had grown attached. "I'm sorry..." Ben muttered, as if you could hear. "I'm so sorry..." He cried out, voice cracking as he shut his eyes.

Slamming the side of his fist against the wall, muttering his apologies, he fell to his knees. His ears had began to ring from his state of mind, he could no longer hear your own heart beat as his head tuned it out. He felt useless and disappointed. He didn't want this life for you, he didn't want you to die so young all because you loved him. Him. A beast. An animal. A _monster_.

Yet, you loved him.

You loved him and he couldn't even save you, not this once.

Gritting his teeth as the tears splashed onto the wooden ground, Ben's heart stopped for a sudden moment, startling him as his eyes widened. Feeling it begin to race in his chest as his breathing grew heavy, he held on before he quickly stood up. Moving to the table, the scars on your back were no longer there.

Blinking, fearing it was a dream, his hand reached out and gently touched the skin on your back. The tips of his fingers coming to contact with the soft texture sent shivers throughout his body. "Y/n..." He breathed, your heart beat picking up in speed as his eyes widened. "Y/n?"

Walking around the table, over to where your head had been facing, Ben went to grab onto you, sitting you up and pulling you into his chest. Although you were still limp, he knew you were there. He could feel it. "Come to me, please..." Ben whispered, fingers dug into your wet hair as his other arm wrapped around your waist tightly. "Baby, please, wake up. I need to know...that you're there."

Tightening his grip as his eyes shut, he felt your arms snake around his waist, hands latching onto his bare back. "Ben..." You whispered, his heart fluttering as he pushed you back and looked you in the eye. You were alive, breathing and...smiling at him. "You're okay..."

"Me?!" He exclaimed. "It's you-its you! You're okay!" Nodding his head, he couldn't help but smile back at you. "You're okay...you're okay..." He reassured himself. "You're alive..." Pulling you into a kiss, you kissed back with as much desire.

Moving his lips against your own, breathlessly and longingly, you separated for a moment to catch your breath, not realizing until then that the dress had been lowered. "I love you..." You reminded, forehead resting against his as you pulled the dress up enough, though the straps hung loose around your upper arms.

"I love _you_." He said, unable to bite back the new set of tears. "I never knew...or believed that I could love anyone...or that they would love me back. But you-you do." He softly spoke. "Are you sure?"

Chuckling, you leaned your head back and smiled at him, nodding. "I'm sure." Pulling him back into the kiss, Ben pulled you even closer to him. "I love you...for who you are. For who you've become. For putting others before yourself. For protecting me." You muttered against his lips. "I love you, for you."

The sound of thunder hummed in Ben's ears, your soft heartbeat swirling in the mix as the two of you sat in a somewhat silence. Not wanting to move away from him, as Ben had felt the same, the two of you held onto one another as if the other would disappear.

Turning the breathless kiss into something more passionate and softer, your lips gently moved against Ben's wanting to remember the feel and taste of them. They way they perfectly fit against yours. How soft and plump they were. How you would never get enough of them.

Taking a small breather as you leaned back, the side of your head now resting against his cheek as one of your hands had lied on the back of his neck, Ben grinned. You were alive. And they were dead. At least, Hux was. Snoke, he'd have to worry about later.

Hearing your words ring in his ears, the sincerity of them and the look in your eyes, Ben's fingers latched around the soft material of your gown, feeling the tears in it. At least you had healed. But that moment you were truly bonded with him. Would he ever admit to it? Would he ever tell you? He was afraid, but he could never lie to you. It wasn't in him unless it was necessary for your sake. Not his.

Pressing a long kiss against the side of your head, Ben's attention turned back ahead, then to his hands seeing the mixture of dry blood on them. He had been too focused on you to care, but now that he was aware, he felt filthy.

Leaning away from you, hands on your hips, he studied your face. The soft expression on it, the way you gazed at him with a sweet smile. Although your hair was soaking and sticking to your face, as your dress hung low on your chest and showing enough skin to get him riled up, he was happy that you were breathing. That you were healed.

"I want to protect you forever." He spoke, breaking the silence. "And I can..."

"I know you can." You smiled, but Ben looked down and shook his head. "What is it?" You asked, heart dropping.

Snapping his head back up, he shook his head again. "It's nothing bad...at least, not to me."

"Ben..." Holding onto his forearm, he took in a deep breath.

"Ever since I first met you...there had been a connection. I felt one. It was there. And the more I got to be around you, the stronger it grew..." Ben admitted.

"Like a bond?" You quietly asked as he nodded.

"A bond, yes. But, more than just a bond." He breathed. "An imprint."

"An imprint?" You questioned, a slight tilt in your head.

"An imprint...it happens involuntary. It's like a vow in a sense. To protect you...to watch after you...to-" Clearing his throat, Ben looked away, "- _please_ you."

Feeling your eyes widen as your cheeks flourished, Ben continued. "It naturally occurs. We, as werewolves, become attached. We become drawn towards someone. Usually a human." He added as you blinked. "And it makes the two...destined for one another."

Swallowing as your heart skipped a beat, you kept your eyes on Ben, easily telling how nervous he is. "How long have you...known?"

"For a bit...it just hit me. It wasn't just coincidence that night when I saved you. It was meant to happen." Moving his hands down to your thighs as he eyed the hem of your night gown, you smiled. "Everything revolved around you. You were, and still are, all that matters. It was you and only you and I couldn't stop thinking about you." Ben confessed, causing your heart to race. "It wasn't only the will to protect you. To keep you safe. It was the will to have you. To be with you. To be yours forever."

"Ben..." You softly spoke, eyeing him.

"I didn't want to fully imprint on you, I didn't want to bring you into this life. But...you were on the brink of death." Sighing, Ben slowly lifted his head up and looked you in the eye. "And I've grown to love you...more than anything ever."

Eyeing either of your own, Ben took in a shaky breath, as if that had been the hardest thing to confess to. He was admitting something that didn't happen very often. And for it to happen to him, Ben felt both terrified and relieved. But his fear faded away when he came to realize that you loved him, too. "That's how you're alive. I had to save you no matter what. I wasn't going to lose you. Not when I've gained the greatest thing in my life, y/n. Not when I have you."

Moving your hands onto his cheeks, you smiled at him. "You do have me." You nearly whispered before pulling him into another kiss. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me." He mumbled against your lips before leaving one last kiss. "When you love someone...they became the one thing you want to protect most."

Looking up at him, Ben nuzzled his face in your neck, getting your scent before kissing your soft skin. "And you've become that."

Standing up straight, Ben left a kiss on your forehead before turning around and walking off. Watching him go, you hopped off the table and followed. You weren't sure if you were meant to, but you were going to. At the moment, you honestly didn't want Ben out of your sight, it was enough you've lost him too many times under a whole day.

Coming to a stop as you entered a room that did not match up with the rest of the house, your mouth fell open. It didn't look as disgruntled or destroyed as the rest of the house. Actually, it had a bed at the center against the wall ahead of you, hundreds of books stacked everywhere in piles as the bookshelves had been stuffed. And there there were dozens of candles around you.

Hearing water turn on to the left of you, your head turned as light seeped through the barely shut door. Walking over as your curiosity got the best of you—even if you knew what was behind the door—you gently pushed it open. Ben stood there, bare, as he had removed his pants.

Feeling your breath hitch, not used to the sight as it had only been two times, you stood there with a fluttering heart. Although you had become cold from your wet hair and body, you found yourself becoming hot at the sight of Ben. Even your knees began to tremble.

Hearing the sound of your racing heart, Ben smirked to himself before turning around to face you. Your eyes had gone from his chest, down his stomach and along the happy trail—in which of course you followed. Sucking in a breath, you bit your lip which made Ben lick his.

Walking closer to you, his hands reached for the zipper of your nightgown and slowly unzipped it. Carefully removing the straps and letting the dress drop, Ben's hands trailed along the sides of your body, the feeling of your skin causing his breath to hitch. Moving his fingers onto the waistband of your underwear, he carefully lowered it. He was being so delicate with you, you enjoyed it.

Taking a step back and eyeing your body, he took in a deep breath, hands shaking as his fingers itched to feel you even more. And so did his lips.

Standing there with a rapidly beating heart, you watched as Ben shut his eyes for a moment, letting out a deep breath. "Ben?" You softly called out.

"I could take you right now." He admitted. "Against the wall again, on the counter, on the floor...anywhere."

Feeling your cheeks burn, you let out a small laugh. "Ben..."

"You're just...so beautiful. All of you. And I want to treat you right. To praise and please you. To make you feel so damn good." He said as he inched closer, grabbing onto your hands. "I want to do things to your body no one else has. With my hands...my mouth...I want you to feel like you're in the clouds."

"How about we shower and then after you can do what you want to me..." You lowly spoke with a grin, Ben's heart skipping a beat in excitement as he nodded.

"Of course, sweetheart." Pulling you with him to the shower, which was nearly a giant hole in the wall—it was actually big for it size—ben closed the curtain before he moved under the water to wash the blood from him. From behind, you watched him, unable to keep to yourself as your hands lied on his back, lips pressing soft kisses against him as Ben nearly shivered.

This sort of affection was something he craved. And you were giving it to him willingly. He couldn't even focus on the water running on him, instead, your kisses. They were so gentle against him and to know that it was someone who loved him made his heart sling out of his chest.

Tiptoeing to kiss more, Ben let out a small breath before turning his focus back to his hands, watching the blood mix with the water as it drained out. He wanted to rid himself from it all before he did anything to you.

Tracing your hand along his shoulders and down his arms, Ben turned around and eyed you, your hands moving into his own as he brought them to his lips. Kissing your knuckles as he kept his focus set on you, you sweetly smiled at him. It was silent, nothing but the shower water filling the quietness. You enjoyed it, nothing seemed more fitting than the two of you showing affection to one another.

Moving his kisses along one of your arms, all the way to your shoulder as he brought you closer, up your neck and against your cheek, Ben stayed there for a moment. As one hand held your arm, the other moved into your hair. Resting his head against yours as he shut his eyes for a moment.

Sliding your free hand up his chest and over to the back of his neck, you moved back enough to press your lips against his. Pulling you even closer to him, bodies pressing together, he let go of your arm and held onto your lower back.

It started off slow and gentle, lips moving against one another carefully and sweetly. Then, the hunger had caved in and Ben wanted to feel more. Moving his lips sloppily against yours, he found himself now breathlessly kissing you. Taking in deep breaths every chance either of you got.

Moving his hands down to your waist, he picked you up and pressed you against the wall, your hands moving onto his face as you held on before your legs wrapped around him. Although the water was barely hitting you as Ben practically blocked it, you surprisingly weren't cold. The heat of the moment was heating you up, to the point you couldn't help but laugh into the kiss.

"What?" Ben asked as you smiled against his lips.

"Nothing..." You mumbled. "Just...we should be showering."

"And?" Ben snickered, not wanting to remove his lips from your own. "Both of us nearly greeted death today, I think we deserve this."

Smiling, you left a kiss before speaking again. "We do but, I want to savor this for later."

Leaning back, Ben looked at you with a suspecting eye, only for you to wink. "Alright." Letting you down, he kissed your cheek before turning back around.

"Hey." Grabbing his arm, Ben's eyebrows narrowed. "How about I clean you this time." Eyeing you as you grabbed the soap from him, you didn't even wait for a response before your hands rubbed against his torso.

"Is this going to become a thing?" He questioned as he looked down at you, your hands moving against his chest and causing suds. "I wash you, you wash me?"

"Mhm...as long as we share showers." You said, moving your hands to his shoulders, an arm at a time. One hand wasn't enough, not with his muscles. "Of course, that's if you want to keep sharing showers-"

"Yes, of course!" He nearly shouted as you chuckled. "I mean...if you're okay with it."

Looking up at him, you smiled and nod. "I could get used to it." Turning your attention back to him, Ben took in a deep breath as he watched you ever so longingly. How was he lucky? _The imprint, you fool_. No, there was more to it.

"Will you live with me?" He softly spoke, you stopping your motions before your eyes trailed up to meet his own.

"...Here?"

"No." He quickly shook his head with a small laugh. "Well, I mean...on those nights where I want to get away...you can join me and be here. Waiting for me. You'd be safe. Trust me."

Smiling again, you nodded. "Of course."

"Really?" Ben nearly whispered. "Are you sure? Do you honestly want to live with a were-"

Cutting him off as you lied a finger on his lips, you nodded. "I'm positive Ben. I meant it when I said I love you."

Letting out a small breath, as if in relief, you lowered your hand, just about to continue washing him but he pulled you into a quick kiss. "Thank you." He spoke against your lips.

Sliding your hands up his neck and on his jawline, you pressed a kiss before saying, "Always."

. . .

Shutting off the water and reaching for a towel, Ben dried his hair enough before wrapping it around his lower half, stepping out and moving over to dry you. "Ben..." You laughed.

"Shh..." He hushed, wrapping the towel around you after he dried you. "I'm going to take care of you." Leaning forward and kissing your cheek,  he left another one on your nose, then your other cheek before he held your face. "Don't expect anything less."

"I won't." You smiled before Ben kissed you, pulling you back with him into the room. You were trembling at this point from how cold you now were, no thanks to your wet hair and the cold home. "I'm freezing..."

Separating, Ben only picked you up and carried you to the bed. "I should invest in a heater, then." Sitting you down on the bed, you only shook your head.

"Why when I have one right here?" You grinned, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him to you. Lifting his eyebrows as you wore a devious look, Ben crawled to you as you instantly wrapped your arms around his neck, lips crashing on to his own.

Holding onto your waist, you turned him over to lie on the bed as you moved on top. Moving your lips against his eagerly and hungrily, Ben's fingers dug into the towel that hugged your body. You were anxious, you wanted to feel the heat between the two of you already, to feel him like you had for the first time, for your insides to burn.

You were craving him all over again. And so was he to you. He just only wished he had turned the candles on rather than rely on the moonlight seeping through.

Feeling himself become riled up as his breathing grew staggered, Ben flipped you over with him, biting on your bottom lip and nearly drawing blood before he let go. Trailing kisses down your chin and jaw, his hand rested against your cheek as your head leaned against it, soft lips pressing against your neck. Letting out small moans as Ben licked at your skin before sucking the area, your nails dug into his back and clawed at it. Stars, his lips felt so good against your skin.

"Mmm...Ben." You breathed, eyes shut as he left more love bites along your neck and collar bone. He couldn't help but bruise the skin with his mouth, almost as if claiming you.

Opening up the towel, Ben's hand left your face as his lips moved with him the lower he went. Pressing along your chest, in between your breasts and down your stomach, your breathing quickened. Moving off of the bed and onto his knees, he pulled you with him, grabbing onto your thighs before he kissed them.

Sucking in a breath as your chest heaved, Ben's hair tickled against you as he moved his kisses deeper, into your inner thighs. Biting your bottom lip, your breathing grew faster the farther his lips went in between your thighs.

Clutching onto the bed sheets, Ben pulled your legs over his shoulders, bringing you even closer as his head buried within you. Gulping as his lips grazed your folds, you only yelped as you felt his tongue against you.

Shutting your eyes as he went down on you, your fingers had let go of the sheets and moved into his hair, tugging. Small moans leaving your lips as you arched your back, heart racing as your body grew hot.

Feeling your insides twist, stomach growing tight as you let out staggered breaths, Ben's thumbs pressed against your hips the deeper he went with his tongue. "B...Ben..." You tried to breathe but only moaned. Your legs wanted to tighten around him as you grew stiff. You couldn't recall anyone ever eating you out before...and you were liking it.

Enjoying the taste of you as he hummed, Ben smiled against you as your fingers latched and unlatched his hair. You could hardly keep your eyes open or your body down, it felt so damn good. "Mmm..."

Hearing Ben hum, you bit your bottom lip as your eyebrows scrunched up. Your core was throbbing and you wanted nothing more than to release yourself. You could feel it coming. "Ben..." You whined, taking in deep breaths, only to shriek as you felt Ben's fingers move into the mix. "Ben!"

"Shh..." He hushed, brushing his fingers against your clit before pumping them within you. Your body couldn't take it, it didn't help that the desire to feel him was building up since the shower.

"Ugh..." Feeling your body break into a sweat, hips not being able to stay down as Ben's fingers moved faster within you, you pulled at his hair. He was enjoying this. You could tell by the way he was smiling against you.

Amongst the heavy downpour outside, thunder that hummed within the walls, your moans and yells became one with them. It only seemed natural, after all, all of it was. 

Feeling your self tighten around him, Ben was quick with his movements before you came. Removing his fingers as you let out a groan, Ben removed his towel and moved back on to the bed. Before you could even realize it, Ben had slid right into you, causing your eyes to widen. "Fuck!" You cursed, only for your cheeks to burn.

Grunting as he rocked his hips against you, Ben used his free hand to lie against your hip as he brought his fingers into his mouth. "Fuck, y/n." Licking his fingers clean, your breath hitched at the sight. "You taste so fucking good."

Taking in a deep breath as the heat moved up your face, Ben grinned before moving his hand to hold your thigh, positioning himself better to go deeper. "Oh...mmm..." Fluttering your eyes closed, Ben pressed a kiss against your jaw before pulling out.

Sitting you on him, you looked down at him with a confused expression. "I want you to ride me." He spoke, your breath hitching as his he filled you again, hands now holding onto your waist.

Nodding your head, your hands lied on his shoulders as you began rocking against him, pace picking up along with your confidence.

Trailing the tips of your fingers along his arms, you grabbed his hands and moved them from your waist, onto your breasts. Throwing your head back as your eyes fell shut again, Ben's hands latched onto you before he tried anything.

Gliding your hands up your neck, you took in heavy breaths, Ben's hands moving to massage your breasts, thumbs brushing your nipples as you let out a small whimper. "You're so beautiful." He whispered, chest quickly rising and falling as he watched you.

Opening your eyes and giving him a sheepish grin, you moved your hands onto his face and kissed him once again, your pace becoming staggered.  You wanted to last a bit longer, to ride him a bit more, knowing very well this wasn't going to happen again—you being on top.

Bucking your hips against him as your lips moved sloppily against his, you moaned as you spilled. Your limbs nearly fell limp from how exhausted you had become, your lips lazily kissing him as he bit your bottom lip.

Feeling a groan vibrate within his throat as his eyes tightened shut, his fingers clutched onto your breasts before his hands fell to your thighs. Leaving one last kiss against his lips as Ben moved one hand onto your cheek, stroking your hair, you removed yourself from him before your body fell against the bed with his, effortlessly.

"Are you warm now?" Ben asked.

"Mhm..." You hummed, eyes shut as you lied against him, exhausted. "Very warm."

Moving his hands to your back, he gently stroked your skin. "Glad I could help."

Trying to catch either of your breaths as your sweaty bodies pressed together, either of you were too tired to even move. After the day you had, and after that intimate moment you two shared, you didn't care if you fell asleep right there and then. On top of Ben as he held you. It was enough that you couldn't even open your eyes. 

Lying there, Ben's eyes slowly fell open, looking at the ceiling above him. The room was quite dark but the moon helped. He knew, sooner or later it was going to disappear. By now, it must've been the early hours of the morning and the sun would soon appear.

Resting against him for a while, although not completely falling asleep, you tried recovering from the sudden exhaustion. You were tired, but mainly physically. When had your body ever taken that much action in one round? _Well, what do you expect from a werewolf?_

Letting out a small breath, you left a kiss under Ben's jaw as your eyes fluttered open to the sight of the sun beginning to rise as the storm faded away.

"We should go back to my place." Ben said after a long silence, you nodding.

The second you made it to his place was the second the two of you knocked right out on his bed, bundled and cuddled up under the sheets, appreciating one another's company. You wanted nothing more than to be with him. It felt so right and no one could change that.

. . .

"Your scheme failed you." Leia spoke as she stood deep within the woods. "It was a foolish movement of you to make. You should've known it wouldn't have lasted long. Manipulation can go long, but not when there's a greater force."

"And what might that be?" Snoke asked, standing in front of her. "Family? Friends? Hope?"

"Love." She simply spoke. "Hope, as well. But love. You seem to have doubted it. You may have taunted and tormented my son, but he's still partially human. He still has emotions. Something you lack."

"You believe love can save him?" Snoke scoffed.

"Believe? It already has. His intuition pulled him away. His love freed him. His love for his family. His love for _her_." Leia spoke.

"A mere human? A mistake you Skywalkers make. Look where that left you." Snoke shook his head.

"Han died protecting something he loved. His son." She said. "You took my son from me, you took my husband away from me and you took my brother. You must know I won't let it slide that easily."

"Your brother chose to leave-"

"You were the factor. But I have hope he will come back. Ben did." She nodded.

"And what about Han? He's dead." Snoke smiled ever so cruelly.

"He didn't die in vain like you will." Narrowing his eyes, Snoke stared at her. "You've done enough damage to my family, you won't dare go for the girl ever again."

"And who's to stop me?" He spoke with his hands.

Lifting up her hand, Leia aimed the pistol. "You're looking right at her." Pulling the trigger, the silver bullet lodged into Snoke's thigh, knocking him off of his feet as he hissed. "You will no longer create chaos or ruin my family. I may have lost my husband but he's left behind a legacy. You? A corpse." Pulling out a dagger from within her visit, Leia crouched down. "Goodbye, Snoke."

Pressing his hand against his thigh, Leia was quick to pierce the dagger into his chest before he could make any moves. "What will we do with his body?" Hearing the voice behind her speak out, Leia stood up and tossed the dagger to a side before facing the man.

Before facing her _brother_. "Burn it."

. . .

Stretching out your arms as your stomach gurgled, a frown instantly grew on your face as you no longer felt arms around you. Opening your eyes and seeing Ben wasn't there, you frowned. Where had he gone? You were almost afraid that you had dreamt everything and that you were in some strangers home.

Sitting up, your attention turned to the door of the room as it had opened, Ben standing there with a bouquet of assorted flowers. "Ben..." You smiled as he smiled back at you, he looked quite defeated from the past two days but he was still kicking.

Walking over and sitting in the bed, dressed in his jeans and jacket, he kicked off his shoes after handing you the flowers. Smiling as you smelled them, Ben crawled beside you. Pressing a sweet kiss against your lips as you had looked at him, he rested a hand against your cheek. "I want us to go away for a while...somewhere far. Secluded. Or not...just, not here."

Eyeing him and studying his features, Ben looked you in the eye. "Just you and I. After everything...I want to take you somewhere. Wherever it is you want to go to."

Looking away for a moment, contemplating whether or not to, you only nodded. You needed it. "Okay." You looked back at him as Ben softly smiled at you, grabbing the flowers and placing them down before he pulled you into his chest.

"Anywhere you think of, I'll take you." Ben said, you looking up at him and smiling.

Moving your hands onto the back of his neck, you pulled him into a kiss after saying "Surprise me."

Spending the rest of the day amongst yourselves, seeing as you had slept most of it, the two of you had stayed in bed doing nothing more than making out. You couldn't seem to separate from him, you loved his lips and you clearly loved kissing him. And the same went for Ben to you. It was almost as if you weren't going to be able to do it ever again.

Eventually, Ben had stripped down to his boxers as you sat in one of his shirts. You were able to bring some clothing to Ben's place beforehand seeing as all you could rely on before was your wet clothes.

But now, the two of you found yourselves sitting on the hood of his car, leaned back and star gazing. It was calm and clear night, stars in sight as not a single cloud blocked them. The moon was high and beaming down on either of you as Ben held you close to him as you sat in between his legs.

"The woods is...for once, peaceful." You said. "What happened to the hunters?"

"My mother happened." Ben sighed. A good sigh. "She told your father off...she back up, too. They can't hunt wolves no longer and had to change their code. They serve to protect the people now. They're no longer hunting for the hell of it."

"That's good." You said, holding onto his hands as his arms were wrapped around you. "You'd be more safe now, you wouldn't have to worry."

"I've been doing fine, I'm careful. It's you that I worried for, miss wanderer." He teased.

"I did it because I cared." You pointed out. "Without me, you would've been dead."

"And I thank you." Leaning forward, he kissed the side of your head.

Smiling to yourself, you eyed sky for one moment longer before sitting up. "I think it's time." Looking over at him, you nodded. "Rey and the gang will be upset for a while, but, they understand."

Smiling, Ben caressed your cheek. "You'll be back." He nodded.

" _We'll_ be back." You corrected. "Remember, I live with you now." You winked before getting if the hood, Ben following.

"And I'll never forget it." Getting inside the car as he turned it on, you looked out the window and eyed the woods.

Taking in a deep breath, Ben looked over at you, reaching out and grabbing onto your hand. "You ready?" Seeing you nod as you turned to face him, he leaned in and kiss you. "I love you, y/n." He muttered against your lips as you smiled.

"I love you, too," With a wink, you smirked, "Wolf man."

Backing up the car and driving off, the last thing you heard before Ben drove down the road and away from the town was a howl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and enjoying it along the way! There will be an epilogue to fully wrap up the story next Monday :)


	11. Epiloge: THE GREATEST GIFT

" _The town of Havensboro has officially gone three months free of any wolf attacks. We are unsure of what caused the sudden change, many say it was illegal hunters in the restricted reserve, while some say the wolf season has come to its end. Reports have been made that curfews for areas surrounding the preserve have been lifted and that businesses should be back to normal. The Scarif book store is aiming to finish its repairs as it looks for a new owner. It's estimated to reopen_ -"

Hearing footsteps come from beside you as you sat on the edge of your shared bed, holding your knee as your chin had rested upon it, you looked over. "You look handsome." You smiled, seeing Ben standing there in a white dress shirt and black pants, sleeves rolled up and hair pushed back. "Are you sure you don't want me going?" You asked, standing from the bed and walking up to him, fixing one of the sleeves as he stood there, watching you.

"I'm sure." He nodded. "One day I'll bring you." Looking up at him, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to your forehead. "I promise."

"Okay." You softly smiled, patting his chest. "I start my new job on Monday." Wiggling your eyebrows, Ben chuckled. "I'm excited."

"I'm glad, it beats working at a bookstore." He teased, you nudging him.

"This means you can't see me as often. The hospital doesn't allow people to casually walk in and just wait around for their girlfriend." Pinching his cheek, he rolled his eyes.

"I'll take you to lunch everyday, then. Take you to work and pick you up." He compromised as you smiled, gliding your hands to his collar. "Maybe visit the morgue."

Shaking your head, you pulled him down. "Don't ruin my chances of getting a full time job there in the future." You mumbled against his lips. "Or else I'm going to have to live off of your money."

"I wouldn't mind." Kissing you, he spoke again. "I'd spend all my money on you, babe."

Leaving one last kiss, you fixed his collar before walking beside him. "As tempting as that sounds, I want to save lives."

"I'm still going to spoil you." He winked, pulling you to him as he kissed the top of your head. "I'll see you later, I shouldn't be gone for long."

"Okay." You nodded, watching him grab his keys as you walked him to the door. "Are you sure-"

"Y/n..." Ben gave you a pointed look as you sighed.

"Okay, alright, I'll see you later." Waving your hand for him to lean forward, you kissed him before he went to open the door and walk out, you shutting it. You knew how much visiting his father's grave meant to him, especially since it had made two years.

Driving to the cemetery his father had been buried in, Ben parked his car before grabbing the fresh set of flowers he had bought. Stepping out and walking over, he switched out the flowers that sat beside the tombstone before crouching down. It wasn't something he did once a year, he tended to come much more often than he expected he would. Nearly once a month. Which is possibly why you always asked, you didn't want him to be alone, even if it had been two years.

But, Ben preferred you not. Not because he didn't want you there, of course he'd love your company. It was the fact that he got so vulnerable. He always told himself to be strong about it and that this time he wouldn't cry, but he always found himself breaking down. Till this day, he blamed himself for his father's death. Even if he wasn't the one who killed him.

"I miss you, old man." He spoke, taking in a deep breath. "I wish you were here...then you'd get to meet the lovely woman who's won my heart. You'd like her for sure, I know you would. And you'd probably be snarky about it...asking her why on earth would she pick me. How she could do better. But in the end, you'd thank her. Because that's how you are. You like talking about my happiness behind my back but not to my face." Ben breathed, feeling the water works coming. "I love her, dad. I love her a lot. I've never loved someone so much. I never even knew I could..."

Rubbing the heels of his palms into his eyes, Ben took a moment. "I'd say it's the imprint, but I know it's not. Even before she was aware of it, I could tell she cared. She's so precious, I'm so lucky." Feeling his bottom lip tremble, he bit down. "I think...I want to marry her..." Letting out a small laugh, wiping his tears, he shook his head. "I do want to marry her. I already have a ring."

"And I know you'd want that for me, too." Looking over his shoulder, he wore a small smile. "Mom."

Covering her mouth for a moment, holding back a gasp, she smiled. "Hello, Ben." Walking over, he stood up.

"Hello." Pulling her into a tight embrace, one that she proved to be stronger in, he kissed the side of her head. "Hello, uncle Luke."

Seeing Ben lift his head, Luke smiled. "Ben." He bowed his head. "It's good to see you."

Patting his back as she had let go, Ben walked over to Luke and hugged him. "It's good to see you, too."

"You were gone for quite sometime." Leia spoke. "We were able to dispose Hux's body, leaving no tracks behind."

Turning to Leia, his eyebrows narrowed. "Don't worry about it, kiddo. Your mother had it all handled." Luke said. "She also rid Snoke."

"Mom?"

"Listen, he's done enough damage to my family. The fact that he went after y/n and nearly took her from you was enough. I tried to be the good general I am and not think on emotions, but I've had enough of him. He took you away from me. He took your father. He made Luke disappear. And he almost killed y/n." She explained. "Someone had to do it."

Blinking, Ben swallowed before nodding. "Thanks, mom."

"You go live the life you deserve. Marry y/n for heavens sake, make her your wife! It's enough you've imprinted, all that's left is a fancy ceremony for your mother to cry in." She smiled, holding his arm. "Plus, I'm hoping for grandchildren-"

"Mom..." Ben shook his head. "I couldn't...I couldn't do that to her. I wouldn't have our children suffer if they have my genes." He said, looking down.

"If y/n loves you for you, then she'd love her children even more." Leia nodded. "I promise you that."

Looking at her, he took in a deep breath. "One step at a time...at the moment, I don't know if I could handle werewolf children." He lightly chuckled.

"You'll do fine." Luke spoke.

"Thank you." Ben took in a deep breath, sticking his hands into the pockets of his slacks. "If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go be with the love of my life."

Letting out a small laugh, Leia smiled as she watched her son go. "Han would be proud." She said. "Ben's made plenty of mistakes, but he's learned. And from that, he's made himself a man. A better man."

"Han would also tease him for not marrying the girl already." Luke added.

"Ben will. I know he will."

Spending the time Ben was gone bringing some stuff from your apartment, into his, you unpacked some clothing and filled the drawers Ben had given you. Turning to grab more, you stopped and smiled, Ben standing there, covering his face with a bouquet of red roses. "Ben, you cheesy man." You smiled, walking over and grabbing the flowers before tiptoeing to kiss him. "Thank you."

Reaching a hand out and lying it on your cheek, he grinned. "I love you."

Feeling your smile grow, you pressed your face into his chest as your cheeks turned red. "I love you, too."

Wrapping his arms around you, he only picked you up, your legs wrapping around his waist as your arms snaked his neck. "I saw my mother."

Raising your brows, you let out a small breath. "Really?"

"Yeah." Feeling his stomach fill with butterflies as he looked at you, he took in a deep breath. "She says that we should give her grandchildren." Seeing your face light up, Ben's heart fluttered.

"Grandchildren?" You softly spoke. "Aww..."

"She's crazy. I've been with you for what, four months?" He shrugged, you using your free hand to push your fingers through his hair.

"Ben..." Looking at him, you held his chin. "I wouldn't mind having your babies." You winked. "Even if they become werewolves, too. I'd love them no matter what."

"She said you'd say that..." He muttered as he eyed you, eyes wandering around your face.

"She knows best because she had a child who was one. And she loves you very much. More than anything in this world." Pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, you moved to hug him. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. With or without children." You softly said, kissing his cheek.

"I guess this means we can't move away eventually." He teased as you shook your head. Ben had wanted to move but decided to stay so you could finish up your schooling. He also stayed for his mother. Something you liked to mention.

"Maybe someday...but not anytime soon. I've grown to love it here. After all, it gave me you." You said, eyes shut as you held him, Ben standing there as he took in the moment. He was the happiest he could be, for once not worrying. And, if he had, it was him worrying about how to propose. "And Rey, Finn and Poe." You laughed as Ben grinned. "In which I have to go see at the cafe very soon."

Walking you over to the kitchen and settling you down to put the flowers in a vase, Ben leaned against the counter and watched you. Dressed in your pajama set as you had showered and were too lazy to put actual clothes on. "Can't forget the ones who tried killing me-"

"Shut up." You rolled your eyes, setting the vase on the coffee table before moving back to him, lying your hands on his shoulders. "At least they're not doing that any longer."

"What? Hunting?"

"No, trying to kill you." Kissing him, you walked off to go change for the coming evening.

"Oh, how wonderful." He rolled his eyes, standing up straight and following you. "I'm sure they still want to." Unbuttoning his shirt and removing it, becoming too hot, he removed his shoes before you walked from his closet with an outfit in hand, lying it on the bed.

"I'm sure they don't." You said, moving to him. "Not when their best friend loves him."

"I bet that's an even bigger reason to kill me." Ben said, looking down at you.

Rolling your eyes, you swatted his stomach. "Shut up." Kissing his chest, Ben grabbed your hands and brought them over his shoulders before wrapping his arms around your waist, crouching a bit to kiss you before lifting you off the ground. Feet dangling as Ben longingly kissed you, you smiled into it. "Come on...I have to get ready." You spoke in between kisses, but Ben didn't want to let go. "Ben..."

"Fine." Pressing one last kiss, he lowered you, giving your rear a small squeeze as you shook your head.

Sitting on the bed and watching you undress yourself, strapping on a bra before putting on an off-the-shoulders top and jean shorts, he smiled. "What?" You laughed, putting your shoes on.

"Nothin'." He shrugged with a smile.

"I'll see you later." Walking over, you held the back of his neck before pressing a kiss. "Love you."

Watching you walk off, he threw himself back on the bed, trying to think of places to propose to you. "Love you, too."

-

"I'm going to say this, you have this glow about you ever since you started...seeing Kylo." Poe said.

"It's Ben." You corrected. "And how so?"

"Well, you're much more happier. Although you were pretty happy before; you're even happier now. You've also got a change in your walk."

"What?!" You nearly shrieked, sitting across from him as you were next to Rey.

"He's just messing with you." Rey rolled her eyes, kicking Poe.

"But I'm sure the sex is out of this world-"

"Shut up." You and Rey chimed as you looked at Poe.

"Admit it." He raised an eyebrow.

"No!"

"That's a yes then." He shrugged, grabbing his drink and taking a sip.

"Ugh...that's my business and only mine."

"And Kylo's-"

" _Ben's_." You corrected. "But yeah, it's great."

"Gross." Rey scrunched up her nose.

"I think what Rey means, is that we're happy he didn't end up trying to kill you." Finn added as you rolled your eyes.

"He still can murder her with his-"

"Poe!" The three of you echoed, but he only leaned back laughing.

"You guys are so easy to mess with." He breathed. "But I'm glad you're staying. Most of the Order wolves have disappeared or have gone into hiding."

"What about Phasma?" You asked.

"She's still in town." Finn shook his head. "Apparently she's going to own Scarif Bookstore now..."

"Really?" Your eyebrows narrowed.

"After the shit she pulled with Hux, it's a pretty smart move." Rey shrugged.

Letting out a sigh, you looked at the time on your phone before standing up. "Well, at least I don't work there anymore." You smiled. "Now I have to deal with Poe." You pointed as Finn and Rey laughed.

"I am not bad company so shut it." He glared but you only smiled.

"I'm gonna get going, I barely got to be with Ben today and it's getting dark out." You said, pulling out your keys as it had a small pepper spray attached to it. Now that you were going to walk home—to Ben's place—you weren't going to be defenseless.

"Alright, we'll see you around." Finn waved.

"See you." Poe and Rey said in sync after you had hugged Rey and ruffled Poe's hair. Walking down and out the coffee shop, you took in a deep breath and smiled. It almost felt like everything was how it was before, but with a new addition in your life that made it all the better.

Aiming down the sidewalk, you heard footsteps following you, you just about ready to pick up your pace, only to feel arms wrap around your waist. "Don't scream, please."

"Ben!" You groaned, smacking his arm. "Don't do that out here, I could've pepper sprayed you." You breathed, Ben leaning over and kissing your cheek before he muttered against it.

"I'm sorry, baby." Rolling your eyes, you removed his arms from you before you went to hold his hand. "I want to take you to the preserve."

"Why? Are you going to transform?" You asked but he shook his head.

"I just want to. It's lovely out there when night falls." Ben said, guiding you along to the direction of the forest. "Something a little different."

"A little different? Ben, we go out there every time you transform." You shook your head with a small laugh.

"I know, but still." Letting go of your hand and moving in front of you, he crouched down. "Just, come on." Nudging his head, you sighed before climbing his back.

"Okay, big guy." Dangling your arms over his shoulders, Ben walked you over and into the preserve, you eyeing the trees and the now apparent moon while low winds had patted against you. "It's a beautiful night, I'll admit."

"It makes it all the better."

"You know what I can't get over?" Hearing him hum, you leaned your head against his. "Your name, that name...Kylo Ren. It's...weird."

"It's _unique_." He corrected. "It was a coverup name I had."

"Kylo...Ren? Is it your legal name now?" You curiously asked.

"Yes..." He sighed.

"Do I call you Kylo now?"

"No, I prefer you call me Ben." He said. "I love the sound of it...when you say it." Smiling at his confession, you kissed his cheek.

"Well, if I were to ever take your last name I think I'd want Solo over Ren." You teased as you felt him come to a stop, you turning your attention to the set up in front of you. A large blanket on the ground—actually, multiple—under hordes of pillows and lanterns hanging from branches. "Ben..."

"Here." Crouching down for you to get off, your hand lingered on his back as you eyed the set up.

"This is so...precious." You smiled, holding your hands together as you gazed in awe.

"But you are far more precious, my love." Turning to look at Ben, a velvet box was held at your eye level, a diamond ring glistening under the moonlight.

Feeling your heart skip a beat, your mouth fall open as you stared in amazement. "Ben..."

"Marry me, y/n." He said rather than asked, looking at you with a longing expression.

"Okay..." You nodded, voice shaken as your eyes watered. Ben removed the ring from the box, grabbed your hand and slid it into your finger. Instantly jumping him in a hug, causing the box to slip from his grip, he caught you. "I love you!" You shrieked, holding onto his face and pulling him into a strong kiss before leaving multiple.

"I was afraid...it was too soon...but I had to." Ben said in between kisses. "I know you're the one. I love you."

Feeling your tears slip as you peppered his face with kisses, Ben moved to the blankets and went on his knees, lying you down before he gave you a wholehearted smile. "This is perfect..." You whispered, resting a hand on his cheek as he nodded.

"Anything for you." Lowering himself onto you as he kissed you, his hands began to wander your body as yours were in his hair. The feeling of the ring against your finger bringing forth excitement. You wanted a future with him. No matter what that entitled.

Undressing one another and making love under the bright moonlight that mixed with the lanterns, you found yourself to be the happiest you've ever been—with Ben by your side.

-

Long hours and restless nights had caught up to you. Your body was beyond exhausted, you didn't know how it was that, for almost a month, you barely got any sleep and still functioned. Possibly why you were now crashed out on your bed. Your body couldn't handle it anymore.

No, it wasn't the fact that you were now working full time at the hospital and finally graduated. Nor was it the fact that you had to worry about being a werewolf yourself after the bond had sealed—because you _hadn't_ become one. Rather, it was the small child that lied just beside you. Your pride and joy. Although she was only a month old, she was your number one worry.

Funny thing is, she was nothing but an angel, barely fussed and woke you up. What kept you awake was the fact that she _never_ fussed. You worried too much over a baby who was constantly peaceful. Something Ben had constantly reminded you of.

Not long after Ben had proposed, either of you got married. A very small set up in the woods, intimate and—in your eyes—absolutely lovely. It was your closet friends and family. Sadly, for you, your father wasn't there. Not because he didn't want to go, but because _you_ didn't want him to go. Ever since the incident of him locking Ben up and you in your own home, it was hard to forgive especially when he hadn't even apologized.

But, it didn't bother you, Luke—someone who you had become close to—walked you down the 'aisle'. Finn and Poe had fought over the position, but Ben had suggested it be Luke.

The wedding was precious, something you'd never forget. You made sure to enjoy the time you had alone with him for a bit before you decided to try for a child. Ben was hesitant, he was afraid the child (or children if you had twins) would end up like him, but you reassured him you'd love them the same way. To his happiness, your little girl wasn't _gifted_ with such an ability. Although a newborn, Ben could sense it. Instead, she got his hair. It wasn't like she had a head full of hair already for being a month old, but, you could tell just by the color and the way it was already waving up that she had Ben's hair.

And you didn't mind, in all honesty, you were excited. This meant something you could do dozens upon dozens of cute little hairstyles on.

Walking into the apartment, shoulders heavy and eyes droopy, Ben aimed for your shared bedroom. He took it upon himself to refurbish his grandfather's home in the woods altogether, to make it nicer and—possibly—a small get away home. Even if it wasn't so far from your own home now. The idea of moving away had slipped Ben's mind, and now that he had a child, he felt more attached to the town. Especially when his mother absolutely adored her grandchild.

Unzipping his jacket and removing it, opening the bedroom door and just about ready to fall on the ground, a grin grew on Ben's face. You lying curled up beside your month old daughter. She had been bundled up, in her onesie and a small hat, hands covered in her tiny mittens as she lied on her back beside you.

Stripping down to just his underwear, Ben walked over to the side of the bed you weren't occupying and picked up his daughter, careful not to wake her. Pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, he rested her against his chest as he lied down—something she enjoyed. It seemed as if any and every time Ben would lie her on his bare chest, she'd easily fall asleep that way. Ben assumed it was because of the natural heat he radiated but you believed it was because of the sound of his heart.

Shifting in your spot, reaching over, your eyes slowly opened. No longer seeing your daughter, rather a pair of legs, you smiled. "Mmm...how's the house?" You asked, sitting up and lazily moving closer to Ben as you got under the sheets.

"Fine, should be done soon." He said, puckering his lips as you playfully rolled your eyes, leaning forward and kissing them. "Maybe then I can give you and our little angel a better spot to relax in when I do transform."

"I'm glad you listened, you know just because we have a baby doesn't mean I'm going to abandon your side when you change." Resting your head against his shoulder, bringing the sheets higher, you gently lied your hand on the back of your daughters head.

"I know..." He breathed. "I just don't ever want anything to happen to the two of you."

"Nothing will." You said "You won't let it happen. Neither will your mother or Like. Rey, Finn and Poe. Even your father, above." You muttered, lifting your chin up and kissing his neck, gently. "We're protected. She's protected."

Taking in a deep breath, Ben nodded. Lowering your hand onto your daughters back and on Ben's hand, you smiled at the sight of her against his chest. Much more smaller than it in comparison, it was rather adorable. It was a sight you enjoyed, something you had multiple pictures of.

Moving your hand up to Ben's chin, you turned his head so your lips could meet with his before your hand fell. Leaving a small kiss under his jaw, you cuddled up against him and felt his warmth radiate onto you, bringing your sleepiness back as your eyes grew heavy. Feeling you press even more into him, Ben moved his arm around your waist.

Nothing seemed more lovely than having the two things that brought him absolute happiness, right there, in his arms. It felt right and it felt perfect. It was a gift given from above that he knew he didn't deserve, but he much appreciated.

Waking up the next morning with an emptiness beside you, you sat up and stretched before making your way into the bathroom. Ben had the habit of waking up rather early everyday, which only helped with the baby. Plus, he knew how exhausted you'd get so he'd let you sleep in. On occasion, when the baby wouldn't wake so early, he'd sleep in with you—one of the greatest things to wake up to.

Freshening up, you moved yourself to the living room, seeing Ben sitting there in his underwear, mug in his hand as his other had been wrapped around your daughters waist, keeping her balanced as she sat on his lap. Ben had been engulfed in the TV screen to even realize you were there. That is until the baby squirmed in her spot, as if seeing you and wanting you to hold her now.

"Hi, honey!" You smiled over to your daughter, the sound of your voice catching Ben's attention as he looked up. "How are you? Are you enjoying your morning with daddy?" Reaching out to her and picking her up, seeing the smile on her face, you smothered her face in kisses as she grew jittery in your arms and giggled.

Grinning at the sight of how giddy you got with your daughter, Ben stood up and pressed a kiss against your temple. "I'll get you some tea." Nodding your head, you moved over to the balcony windows, seeing it was a gloomy day. A perfect day to stay inside. "My mother and Luke are stopping by for dinner later. She insisted she help me make dinner since she hasn't been able to cook a meal for us in a while."

"Aw, that's lovely." You smiled. "She did mention that last week when were headed back from the cemetery. It's always nice to have her around." Gazing out the window, you could see Ben's reflection as he had been approaching you, handing you the mug before wrapping his arms around your waist.

Resting his chin on your shoulder, he eyed your reflection before looking down at his daughter, seeing her reach out to his face and grab his nose. "I never saw myself to be a father, but I've never loved anything more." Ben softly spoke, gazing at the little girl in your arm as she had held his nose.

"The unexpected always seems to happen to those who doubt themselves. Almost like a test." You said. "You're a great father, Ben. Believe that." Taking a sip from your tea, Ben reached out and gently got a hold of his daughters hand, kissing it before moving beside you, an arm around your waist as he kissed your cheek.

"Thank you." He muttered against your skin, turning his head and leaning it against your own as he watched the rain now pat against the windows, trickling down. "You're an even greater mother."

"Thank you." You softly spoke with a sweet smile, turning your head and kissing him. All you ever needed was right there, beside you. A small family to call your own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thank you to all of you who have read and enjoyed Silver!


End file.
